Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice
by Morning Dew
Summary: FINISHED! Spot wants a girlfriend but is not sure what type he prefers. Will he go for the innocent shygirl, the fiery flirt, or the stuck-up beauty? PLEASE R/R!
1. Salsa, Clue, and Phoenix

DISCALIMER: No, my dear, none of these characters belong to me except for Salsa, Clue, and Phoenix. So puh-lease do not sue me because I am trying to save money to buy a Camino. Woo hoo!  
  
A.N.: Warning, there is smut in here, hence the rating. If you're going to be offended, then don't read! But for those of you who won't, ENJOY!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Spot felt himself become mentally lost as she began to nibble his neck gently, all the while massaging his chest with her soft hands. Then she brought her delicate lips to his face, where she teased him by brushing them against his own lips, only to plant kisses elsewhere. She kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, and ears, and kept her hands wandering farther down. Farther, farther, farther. Spot moaned then and held the girl tightly to give her a piece of his charm. However, she was quicker. She held his face in her hands and kissed him hard, her lips slightly parted. After a minute of this simplicity, she let her tongue enter his mouth and pleasured him the way he liked it best.  
  
Spot backed away a few steps to his bed where he intended to deepen the activity, but the girl pulled away suddenly.  
  
"What's the mattah?" he asked, taken aback by her sudden interruption.  
  
"Ya think I'se gonna sleep wid youse?" She gave him a weird look that he could not read.  
  
"Well that's what youse were gettin tah, aint it?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. They did not call her Salsa for nothing. Of course, it may have seemed as if that is where she intended to end up with Spot tonight, but she had changed her mind the last minute. She had heard much about the Brooklyn leader. About his infamous reputation both on the streets of New York and in his bedroom of the Brooklyn lodging house. Not to say she was an innocent doll; her reputation was just as bad, if not worse. But to lose herself to Spot so easily would not be fun. No, she was going to make this into a game.  
  
"I just remembered that tomorrow's me foist day of sellin papes in Manhattan. I'se better get a good night's sleep or Jack will know sumthin's up when he sees me all clumsy in the mornin."  
  
Spot stepped closer to her with sparkling eyes. "Well, youse can spend the night heah and skip yer foist sellin day. Wouldn't ya rather do that?" He rested his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them while looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll go," Salsa said flatly. She turned around quickly and headed towards the door, but Spot got ahead of her and stood in her way.  
  
"What is ya problem? Ya come heah all floity and ya throw yerself all over me, and then all of a sudden youse wanna go home like a baby."  
  
"Listen, me dear. I know there's not a minute when youse aint horny, but I aint gonna be sleepin wid youse. Ya aint me taste, Conlon. I'se way outta yer league. Now, will ya let me through or am I gonna have tah scream at the top of me lungs so all yer newsies can heah that their leader is pissed 'cause he can't get any?"  
  
Spot glared at her, but opened the door behind him and let her pass through. What a pain in the ass, he thought to himself disdainfully. I like it, though. She's the type of goil that'll keep me on me feet. She'll come around; no one passes a chance wid Spot Conlon. * * * * *  
  
Salsa combed her long hair of bright blonde as she gazed at herself in the mirror of the girl's washroom in Manhattan. Then she laughed when she thought of all the newsies she had wrapped around her finger. At least a dozen newsies worshipped the ground she walked on while eight young men from a nearby factory idolized her. She loved the attention, and even thought herself above others because of it; a vice both she and Spot shared.  
  
"Salsa, would youse get outta there already? The mornin edition is gonna be sold out by the time we'se get there!" Salsa rolled her eyes at Jack Kelly's endless exaggerations but finished tidying herself up nonetheless and followed him to the distribution center where she bought one hundred papers. She doubted she would sell even half of them, but it was important to her to make everyone think she was capable of reaching high standards.  
  
"Wheah youse planning on sellin today?" Jack asked her as they headed towards a vending cart.  
  
"I'se was thinking on hittin Central Park. Race tells me the crowds is huge there." Her large brown eyes smiled at the thought of being able to talk to so many people while selling her papers. Soon enough, her path diverged from that of Jack's and she was on her own. When she had gotten rid of only her thirteenth paper after an hour, she saw a familiar face nearing her. Spot Conlon. At first, she acted as if she did not see him.  
  
"Heya Salsa, how's it rollin?" She turned around and then opened her eyes wide to seem surprised by his presence. He smirked and waited for a reply.  
  
"It's rollin quite smoothly, thanks. And what brings his high and mighty tah this part of New Yawk? It's not everyday we'se graced wid youse spendin a day wid us."  
  
Spot laughed. "Actually, I'se came heah tah talk tah youse." He watched as she shouted out a stupid headline then only to receive a single customer. "But while I'se heah, I might as well teach youse how tah sell." He reached for the stack of papers she held under her arm but she stepped back.  
  
"I'se can handle the situation quite fine, Conlon. Not all of us goils is helpless, ya know. Save yer charm fer the clueless; I'se shoah they'd be more than happy tah throw themselves at yer feet." She grinned deviously when his expression turned to one of anger.  
  
"I don't think youse should be talking," he said calmly; Spot never yelled unless he had reached the maximum point on his anger level. "I've hoid of how ya don't even offer a look towards all the guys who like ya. Ya act as if youse above everybody. Alotta people find that kinda rude, sweetheart."  
  
She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Listen, I aint got time fer this. If yer tryin tah win me over, ya might as well give up now. Yer nuthin new, Spot. Yer just like all the other guys; full of shallow promises that only last a night. I want sumthin new." She looked up at him indifferently and expected him to simply walk away in defeat. Instead, she was totally blown away by his next action. He grabbed her around the hips, roughly pulled her up to him, and pressed his lips against her with all manners cast aside. It was a kiss unlike any she had given him the night before and she felt as if she would pass out from the tingle it sent through her entire body. When Spot was done, he pushed her back, arched an eyebrow in challenge, and then walked away back to Brooklyn.  
  
Damn! She said to herself, touching her lips softly as she would caress something she desired. * * * * *  
  
"What's all this hype about?" Clue asked as she entered the Manhattan lodging house and saw newsies spread all over the place, speaking in loud voices.  
  
Jack walked over to her and laughed. "Youse have the audacity tah ask? It's the one-year anniversary of the strike and we'se plannin an all out party tah celebrate! All newsies are welcome tah come, even if they's weren't newsies durin the strike. 'Sides, the strike kinda toined into sumthin fer all woikin people of New Yawk as it neared its end."  
  
Clue pulled back her long brown hair into a ponytail and smiled. "That sounds like fun, Jacky! Can I'se help ya?"  
  
"Shoah! As a mattah of fact, I'se need someone tah run a message tah Brooklyn fer me." He waited to see if the girl would tense up, but she did not. Being only a few hours new, she obviously had not heard of Spot Conlon and his borough yet. "Tell Spot that we'se gonna meet up heah fer the speeches and then eat at Tibby's. Latah in the night, we'se goin tah Medda's and then the poker game will be in Brooklyn."  
  
"All right!" Clue agreed, still wearing her dashing smile. She was an immediate favorite among the Manhattan newsies. A bit empty in the head, she was not too quick, but she was cute and sweet enough to make up for that. She skipped out of the lodging house and made her way to Brooklyn. * * * * *  
  
"What's yer problem? Another goil denied one of yer charmful offers?" Phoneix laughed at the look Spot Conlon gave her as he walked into his room.  
  
"What are youse doin heah?" Spot crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.  
  
Phoenix slowly licked her lips and seductively walked up to the Brooklyn leader. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. "Aww, Spotty. I thought youse would be glad tah see me. We haven't had any fun since.three nights ago! I thought maybe we'se could make up fer it today."  
  
"I'se aint in the mood, sweety," he said, about to push her away, but she held him tight.  
  
"Not in the mood?" she pouted. "Not even for this?" Spot gasped as the girl unexpectedly shoved her hand down his pants. She rubbed his package roughly and then took her hand back out. "Oh well, I guess I'se gonna go back tah me bunkroom." As she turned away, Spot grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He practically tore the girl's clothes off, as she did the same to him, and they fell onto a bed entangled with each other. * * * * *  
  
Clue walked down the docks of Brooklyn with a warm smile on her face as she hummed a tune to herself that she had learned from her mother. Brooklyn sure was an interesting place but she preferred Manhattan much more. When she got to the building which she assumed was the lodging house, she saw a boy around seventeen sitting on an overturned crate with a redheaded girl on his lap. She thought they made a cute couple and she did not want to interrupt them, but in order to find the leader of these newsies, she would have to.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me," she said as politely as she could. "Wheah can I'se find Spot Conlon?"  
  
"Ya talking tah him right now," the boy said with a smirk, and the girl he was holding laughed.  
  
Clue blushed in embarrassment. She quickly explained that she was a messenger newsie sent by Jack and she gave Spot the message intended for him. When she was done relating the news, she stood in front of the two shyly.  
  
"Heya goil," the redhead said, "youse can leave now, huh."  
  
"Ah, Phoenix, don't be so hostile wid the guests!" Spot rose to his feet, took Clue's hand in his, and gently kissed it with a sparkle in his eyes. "I'se hopin tah see ya at the party."  
  
"Oh," Clue blushed again with a giggle. "I'll see youse there then." She bit her bottom lip in nervousness before saying, "I'se best be on me way. Jack is probably expectin me."  
  
Spot winked at her and she turned around to return to Manhattan. When she was out of sight, he resumed his seat on the crate and attempted to pull Phoenix back on his lap, but she would not budge. "What's the mattah?"  
  
"Yer such a playah, Spotty! Youse actually thinkin of getting wid that blushin freak? She'd probably be too embarrassed tah even kiss youse in public!"  
  
"Someone sounds awfully jealous tah me," the Brooklyn leader teased. He grabbed Phoenix's face in his hands and kissed her roughly for about a minute. Then things got carried away as they often did when the two friends were involved. Phoenix pushed Spot onto his back, straddling him on the hard wood of the docks. She thrust forward with her hips and felt the hardness in his pants. She reached for his pants and quickly undid him after she pulled his suspenders and shirt off.  
  
Before she knew what was happening though, Spot rolled over so that he was now on top. He massaged Phoenix's breast wildly and unbuttoned her shirt with desire. Next off were her pants and then they were skin to skin, oblivious to the world around them. Spot entered in her without hesitation and gasped at the warmness he felt. It was not as it had been a few hours ago; there was full-blown lust now. He lowered himself deeper and deeper, encouraged by Phoenix's moans of pleasure, until he could not go no more. Then he began pumping into the girl, slow at first but gradually building up until the two were screaming.  
  
Phoenix wrapped her legs around Spot's lower back and arched upwards, matching Spot's thrusts with a few of her own. When they had reached their orgasmic point, Spot's mind went blank. Damn, this goil shoah can woik it.  
  
Phoenix leaned in and kissed Spot and they lay like that for a few minutes more until they both decided that they had better get dressed. * * * * *  
  
Spot was utterly confused that night. He wanted a girlfriend so bad but he did not want to simply settle for just anyone. As a matter of fact, he wanted a girl who was spicy as Phoenix, yet innocent like that Manhattan girl he had met today. Clue. She seemed like a sweetheart to him. Then there was that one girl he had almost forgotten. Salsa! She sure had a lot of snap in her personality, but the Brooklyn leader liked that. It made him think of clever ways to get her attention.  
  
Spot smirked as he closed his eyes finally to go to sleep. The next few days were going to be rather interesting. More to Come. 


	2. Cowgoil

DISCALIMER: No, my dear, none of these characters belong to me except for Salsa, Clue, and Phoenix. So puh-lease do not sue me because I am trying to save money to buy a Camino. Woo hoo!  
  
A.N.: Warning, there is smut in here, hence the rating. If you're going to be offended, then don't read! But for those of you who won't, ENJOY!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Clue woke up the next morning thinking about the infamous Spot Conlon. She could hardly sleep last night when thoughts of him invaded her mind. She could not stop thinking about how courteous he had been to her, not to mention how handsome he was. That Phoenix girl shoah is lucky, she said in her mind. I wonder what kinda goil she is. Maybe if I'se was just as outgoin as she is, I'd have a boyfriend too. Then something hit her. Spot had requested her presence; was that not enough to assume that perhaps he and Phoenix were not going out? After all, why would he ask in front of his girlfriend?  
  
She grinned childishly and jumped out of bed with an excited hope. Maybe she did have a chance with the Brooklyn leader! She thought about what she should wear to the strike party that would be starting in a few hours. She did not own any revealing clothing, not that she intended on wearing something that would deem her a 'sleep-around'. She simply wanted a change in her innocent look for once. She was tired of how the newsies kidded around with her as if she were their kid sister. In only a day of being with them, she had received five comments about how she was like the younger sibling they had never had.  
  
She shook her head disapprovingly. That would not do at all! She wanted to be like Salsa, the kind of girl that made guys drool. Salsa is goigeous though. I'se only been told that I'se cute wid me freckles and all. But Salsa, she's like a model er sumthin. Clue threw her small collection of clothes upon her bed by which to examine each outfit. She decided she would wear a short grey skirt that use to drop to her ankles until summer came and she was driven to tear away everything from the knee down in the heat, and a light red blouse made of gentle material.  
  
Her hair was always loose and in her face, so for tonight, she decided she would wear it in a tight bun with curly ringlets caressing her face. She grinned again. It was going to be a party to remember for the rest of her life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Salsa had heard about the strike party and thought it a stupid thing to celebrate but a good way to celebrate it. She was not a newsie during the time of the strike and so did not understand how much the working boys of New York had gone through in order to get their voices heard, and frankly, she did not care. As long as she did not need to deal with any of it, she was fine. On the other hand, parties were always at the top of her favorites lists. She absolutely loved social events. It allowed her to flaunt herself about in much too tight clothing that always drew the boys to her.  
  
She estimated that at least ten guys would come up to her tonight and practically beg her for a date. Of course, she would only accept one or two of those requests, the rest she would deny sweetly with a hope for a later engagement, which she would never bother to make. She combed her hair and thought about Spot. He wants me bad.real bad. But I'se aint one tah make things so easy fer the men. If they wants me, they's gots tah prove it, and show how they'll treat me if I'se was their goil.  
  
She caressed her face with her hand and laughed. Imagine if Spot was totally embarrassed in front of all of Brooklyn, wait, all of New York! That might be more fun than having him wrapped around my finger! Salsa's smile was replaced by a devious grin. If she could ruin Spot's reputation somehow, he would be so ashamed to show his face anywhere. He would lose all his power out of depression. Oh, this is going to be great!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue was strolling to Tibby's early that morning to check on reservations Jack had made a week in advance. She was not dressed in her party attire yet, but her hair was pulled back away from her face and she had light makeup on. She was only a minute away from the restaurant when someone pulled her roughly into an alley and pushed her into a wall. She was about to scream when her violator made himself known. It was Spot!  
  
She blushed fiercely and tried not to look directly into his intense eyes for fear that he would know about all of her feelings for him in an instant.  
  
"Heya Clue, how's it rollin? I'se saw youse walkin this way and I wanted tah talk tah ya. Sorry if I'se scared ya."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It's rollin pretty nice, thank ya. I'se getting ready fer the party and all. Maybe we'se can talk more there?" She looked up at him hopefully, expecting utter rejection. She assumed the only girls Spot hung out with were the pretty, popular ones who were loud and pushy. But instead, the Brooklyn leader surprised her with his reply.  
  
"Of coise! I'd love tah hang wid youse!" He reached out to run the back of his hand across her soft cheek, watching her hesitate all the while. "Yer a real cutie, ya know that? I bets youse gots all the guys chasin after ya back in Manhattan."  
  
Clue blushed. "Actually, the opposite's true. Everyone treats me like I'se their sistah." She bit her bottom lip as Spot took a step closer towards her. What was he doing? They barely knew each other!  
  
"That's a shame," he said softly, leaning in closer to her. And without a warning or even a request, he pressed his lips against her hard and began to kiss her as if they had been going out for months. He felt Clue resist but kept giving into the kiss, hoping she would relax eventually, but she did not.  
  
"Stop it!" She cried out, pushing him back. "I like ya, Spot, but youse aint gotta be so.I dunno. I mean, I'se don't wanna rush into sumthin." She was so embarrassed by this point that she began to cry. Why didn't she just go along with the kiss? It's all that Spot wanted! She leaned against the wall and cried all the more. She could never be the kind of girl Spot would have fun with. "I'se sorry but I gotta be on me way." She ran off to Tibby's, leaving Spot behind to look after her with a smirk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot walked into his room an hour later, wanting to get a quick rest before the big event began in New York, but upon closing the door behind him, a pillow soared across from his bed into his face. He jumped back, drawing his cane and looked wildly about for whoever had done such a thing. His eyes fell on Phoenix. She walked towards him with a clear expression of anger on her face.  
  
"Ya cheatin bastard!" She screamed. "I saw youse all over that Manhattan goil this morning! I can't believe ya actually is goin fer that loser! What about us, Conlon? I thought we'se had sumthin special. Or is I'se just another goil fer youse tah practice yer crap on?"  
  
"Phoenix, calm down! I'se aint cheatin on anyone! I don't remember ever askin youse out er vice versa. I thought we'se were just friends." He crossed the room to hold her in his arms but she backed away and threw another object at him; this one was her slingshot.  
  
"Friends? Friends!?" She screamed again and kicked the bedpost beside her with rage. "Youse sayin that sleepin together means we'se just friends? What kinda bull is that? All that crap we do is just friendly crap? I'se don't thinks so, Conlon! I'se aint no whore, I aint heah tah pleasure youse and get some in return."  
  
Spot took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. What was Phoenix's problem lately? She never used to act so possessive. It was her idea to have this little friends with benefits relationship in the first place. What had changed since then? Maybe she was afraid that if Spot got a girl, she would not be able to have her fun with him.  
  
"Listen, Phoenix. Just gimme a chance tah figure some things out, all right?"  
  
She walked up to him and pouted. "In the meantime, youse aint getting any."  
  
"Wait, What? Why not?!" He grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Well, if youse can't make up yer mind so easily, maybe youse don't appreciate what I'se can do." She pushed him away from her and grabbed the handle of his door, but he grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up, and carried her to his bed where he dropped her onto the mattress and smirked.  
  
"Ya know I appreciate what youse do tah me very much, sweety."  
  
"Prove it," she said, rolling her eyes as if she did not care whether he proved it or not.  
  
He assumed she did and began unbuttoning his shirt as he straddled her. He could tell she was growing impatient and so pulled the shirt off quickly after sliding his suspenders off. Damn, I'se gots tah dress in crap that's more easier tah take off. Once he was done, he leaned in to kiss Phoenix long and hard, making sure to throw his tongue into the action so that he could get a moan out of the girl. He gradually let his mouth venture across her face to her ear where he whispered naughty things he wanted to do to her before he licked the frame of her ear and made her giggle.  
  
He sat back up and was about to undo her shirt when she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and rolled so that she was on top.  
  
"Ya know," she said, "I wish I'se had gotten the name Cowgoil. I'se use tah live in Texas and I could ride those horses really well. If ya want, I'se can ride ya the same way."  
  
Spot looked at her with wide eyes. "Bring it on, sweety."  
  
"All right, let's kick up the pace." She did away with his pants and hers in record time and the rodeo carried on for quite a while.  
  
* * * * *  
  
More to come. But before I put any more chapters up, I would like to see some reviews please! C'mon, click that nice little button just below and SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT!!! WOOHOOO!!! I love you all! 


	3. Jacky, Youse Cryin Too?

DISCALIMER: No, my dear, none of these characters belong to me except for Salsa, Clue, and Phoenix. So puh-lease do not sue me because I am trying to save money to buy a Camino. Woo hoo!  
  
A.N.: A great big thanks goes out to all my reviewers. Thank you sooo much for your reviews. You know how much those things mean to a writer. Hee hee! Hope you enjoy this new addition.  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice It had been a long and exciting day for the newsies. It all began in the Manhattan lodging house where Jack, David, and Spot had given speeches about how working together will help to achieve a goal, no matter how hard that goal seemed. It had been a rather sensitive moment for those who had been a newsie during the strike, and many of the boys spent quite a time dealing out hugs and shedding small tears.  
  
Spot had shaken his head at the sight of Race pretending to scratch his eyes. "What have we'se come tah, Jacky-boy? Newsies don't cry over stuff like this! We should be dancin' like idiots!" He turned to look at his best friend and was shocked. "Jack, youse cryin too?!"  
  
"Ah, shutup, Conlon," Jack said. "Just because youse aint in touch wid yer emotional side don't mean the rest if us gots tah be expressionless alls the time."  
  
As the large masses of newsies headed to Tibby's for lunch, Spot caught sight of Salsa flirting with a few boys beside her. She glanced back at him every so often as if making sure that he saw all of what she did. He smirked. So she's gunna be like that. Let's see if she can hold up the image when Spot Conlon comes into the picture. The Brooklyn leader casually made his way to the girl and tapped her shoulder when he was just behind her. She slowly spun around at the intrusion and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Oh! Heya Spot. How's life treatin ya these days?" She signaled to the other guys to leave her alone and like dogs obeying their master, they willingly did.  
  
Spot took not of that and arched an eyebrow. "They's yer slaves?"  
  
"No," she said with a laugh. "I guess they's understand when I need tah talk tah someone who's of more worth than they is. I mean, yer the infamous leadah of New Yawk's toughest newsies after all, right? Why shouldn't they scamper away like scared mice?"  
  
"What are ya talkin about? Youse sound like yer some princess who thinks everyone else is a commoner. Ya better get rid of that attitude! I'se aint like goils who thinks they's all high and mighty." He playfully pushed her aside and grinned.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, Conlon. I guess only youse is allowed tah think that yer better than everyone else." Spot looked away. When she put it like that, he supposed he had been wrong in making people think they should treat him as if he were royalty. He usually did have that air of superiority about him and in seeing it in someone else, he was suddenly appalled. But what could he do? His attitude had everything to do with his reputation. If he became down-to-earth, what would the other newsies say? They'd think I'se is weak. And a lot of them won't even respect me while a lot more wouldn't be afraid to defy me. No matter whether I'se like it or not, I'se gotta keep me rep.  
  
"So youse plannin on sittin wid anyone in particular at Tibby's?"  
  
Salsa smiled again. "Why? Youse gots sumthin in mind?" This is gunna woik out great! I spend me time tryin tah gets him tah fall head over heels fer me while we eat, which shouldn't be too hard, and then at Medda's, I embarrass him like he's never been embarrassed before.  
  
"Well, I'se was gunna ask youse if ya wanted tah sit wid me and me boys Jack, Race, and Davey. Youse know 'em all already, how bout it?"  
  
"Shoah!" She inwardly groaned however. She hated David; he was one of the few boys who did not chase after her. She assumed it had to do with his upbringing. He was the kind of guy who would never think of even touching a girl unless she asked him to. Race was pretty cool and had kissed her a few times in the past, and Jack..., well Jack was Jack. She did not particularly like the Manhattan leader that much. She would suffer through it though, if only to see Spot miserable by the end of the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Heya Clue," Jack called out as the newsies were seating themselves at Tibby's. "Why don't youse come and eat wid me and Race?"  
  
Clue grinned. Jack was so nice; he was always asking her if she wanted to hang out with him and his friends during the day when everyone had sold their papers. When he talked to her, he always used a soft voice that made her blush and his eyes always looked sincere. She pulled down her skirt an inch-wearing something so short was uncomfortable and her legs were getting cold-and headed for Jack and his table. Already seated there were Race and David who had also been quite cordial with her. She smiled at them and said hello to each.  
  
"Heya, there goes that goil from Brooklyn," Race pointed out to Jack. "Remember her? She's crazy! I think they's call her Phoenix or sumthin. Rumor has it she's wid Spot."  
  
Just then, Blink joined the table after overhearing Race's statement. "Nah, she aint wid Spot. They's just friends, if ya know what I mean." They burst out laughing and Clue shifted uncomfortably in her chair. What did Blink mean by that? Were Phoenix and Spot sleeping together?  
  
Phoenix walked over to Jack and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Heya Cowboy!" She sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "How's it rollin wid youse? I hoid ya broke up wid Sarah. What a shame, what a shame. I tell ya, goils these days don't know when they's got a real man in their hands. If youse and me were goin out, you could be shoah that I wouldn't give ya up fer the woild."  
  
Race's jaw dropped open. "Heya, I'se still heah! I aint got me a goil!"  
  
Blink smacked his friend upside the head and Phoenix laughed. But the happiness soon faded when she noticed Clue sitting quietly nearby. She recognized her as the shy girl Spot liked so much and she narrowed her eyes in a glare. It would be so easy tah make her cry. Maybe I'se should play my chances wid it. Yet before she could engage in any devious plans, Spot entered the restaurant hand in hand with Salsa.  
  
"Heya Spot, over heah!" Jack waved to the Brooklyn leader and motioned for him and Salsa to sit at the empty seats beside Clue. Clue's eyes went wide and her heart sank at the sight of another girl all over Spot. She understood it all now. Spot was a player and she meant nothing to him! She wanted to run out of the place and cry her heart out back at the Manhattan lodging house, but she would only look like a baby. She had to be strong! She could tell Phoenix was terribly jealous as well, but she knew the fiery girl would not begin to cry! No, this would be interesting.  
  
Spot hesitated when he saw Phoenix and Clue seated at Jack's table as well. He did not know Jack was such good friends with the shy girl, or that Phoenix even knew Jack! "Heya kids, havin fun yet?"  
  
"I was until youse showed up," Phoenix remarked with a glare.  
  
"What's that suppose tah mean?"  
  
"Ah, Conlon. Ya thinks yer so innocent. I swear, sometimes I'se just wanna soak ya so ya can't walk!" She got off Jack's lap and sat across from Clue, all the while giving Salsa menacing looks.  
  
Jack shook his head in confusion. He was obviously missing something here. He looked at each person at the table to try to come up with the problem. At the end of the table sat Blink, then Race, Clue, Spot, and Salsa. Then came David on the other end followed by and empty chair, Phoenix, himself, and Mush. Clue seemed uncomfortable in her position for some reason while Spot appeared as if he rather be somewhere else. Phoenix was staring hard at Spot and kept shooting glances at each of the girls beside him as if she wanted an explanation for something. Salsa on the other hand, could not wipe the grin off her face. That's when it hit him! Spot was playing all three of the girls and all three of them knew it!  
  
But why would Salsa be all happy about that? He wondered. Well, I'se aint getting involved in any of it. If she's plannin sumthin, Spot deserves what's comin tah him. Poor Clue! She's so innocent; he's gunna break her heart bad! "Heya Clue, youse mind being me date tonight when we'se go tah Medda's?"  
  
Clue opened her mouth to answer, but the words wouldn't come out. This was the last thing she expected! Not to say she wasn't elated by it. Being Jack's date for the whole night? She wanted to jump on the table and start dancing like a mad woman. "Okay," she said simply.  
  
Both Spot and Phoenix looked at Jack angrily, but he pretended not to notice.  
  
"Ya know what, Conlon? I'se had it wid youse!" Phoenix grabbed the cup of water in front of her and threw its contents at Spot. "Yer nuthin but a lousy rat!"  
  
"Yea, well it takes one tah know one," Salsa threw in.  
  
"Excuse me, did I'se ask fer yer opinion?"  
  
"Nah, yer gettin it anyways though. Why do youse think Spot would go fer someone like youse when he can have a real woman. He deserves more than trash, goil. Why don't ya settle fer some lower class swine? I'se shoah you'd get along just fine wid them."  
  
Enraged, Phoenix leapt over the table and punched Salsa right in the face with a scream. Jack tried to hold Phoenix back but the girl was too wild and managed to escape from his grasp. She tackled Salsa to the floor and soon, all the newsies in the restaurant stood to their feet and started rooting the fight on with loud cheers and laughs. Spot and the others at his table finally were able to drag Phoenix away from Salsa and when the two were separated, each girl had a collection of bruises across her face to show for it.  
  
"Youse bettah watch what ya say next time youse talking tah me!" Phoenix yelled at Salsa as Jack held her hands behind her back. Salsa only glared back as she wiped blood from her mouth. She had never been in a fight before, let alone a fight in which she had totally gotten her behind kicked.  
  
Clue bit her bottom lip and could only feel sorry for the two girls. Why were they going at it for a guy who couldn't even make up his mind about whom he wanted to be with? She instantly was ashamed for wanting to get with Spot. She had been willing to change her looks and even her attitude just for a chance at being his girl. How stupid was that!  
  
* * * * *  
  
At Medda's that night, Race promised to keep Phoenix occupied while Spot and Salsa danced to the slow music about that set a romantic mood.  
  
"Youse gots sumthin against Phoenix? Youse were yellin at her as if youse were old time enemies." Spot could not help but ask. Those things that Salsa had said were just so.mean!  
  
"I just don't like goils who thinks they's goddesses when they's nuthin but riff-raff. She aint no good fer youse, Spot. Ya need someone like me who'll take care of ya." She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in for a delicate kiss. When their lips met, she felt a spark that made her want to deepen the kiss; so she did. She was so lost in the kiss that she lost track of time and even forgot where she was.  
  
"Uh, sweety? Youse okay?"  
  
Salsa opened her eyes in shock. She was still dancing with Spot and from the looks of her lipstick on his lips, they had indeed kissed. What had happened after that, though? She excused herself and hurried to the girl's restroom where she splashed cool water on her face, not caring if she smudged her makeup. Damn, I'se fallin fer him!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue giggled when Jack told her another joke as they laughed. He was telling her about the first time he learned to dance. He had accidentally stepped on his date's foot about three times that night and she had gotten so annoyed that she had left him for another guy.  
  
"Eventually, I'se gots better. I never really was one fer dancin. I leave that stuff fer Race and the other guys. I rather sit around and talk. Now, that's the stuff I'se good at."  
  
Clue nodded. "Yea, everyone has their own gifts. I think mines is writin. I love tah write. I used tah have a diary but I lost it when." Her eyes grew sad at the remembrance of her past.  
  
"Youse don't have tah talk about it, Clue. We'se all comes from broken backgrounds. Let's just focus on the fun we'se havin now." The girl nodded and he held her closer to him. He couldn't believe that Spot would want to play someone as sweet as Clue. She was so adorable and loveable! As the song ended, he had a sudden urge to kiss her and he tried to shake it away. What if she don't like youse? She'd think youse were crazy! Ya better not do it, Jacky-boy. Youse gunna risk a great friendship wid her.  
  
Clue looked around her and saw that most of the couples around were making out as if they would never see each other again. I wish Jack would kiss me like that, even if it was only a friendly kiss. He probably doesn't like me; maybe he just asked me tah be his date so I wouldn't feel rejected by Spot. She did not want to develop a crush on the Manhattan leader. What if things turned out the same way they had with Spot?  
  
"So youse have fun?" Jack pulled her in for a warm hug.  
  
"Of coise," she replied happily. "I always have fun wid youse."  
  
The party at Medda's was over and it was time for the last event on the agenda; the poker game at Brooklyn! All the guys were excited about it and had a mindset to go home richer than they had come. Clue was scared though. She knew Phoenix lived in Brooklyn and would be running the joint as if she were married to Spot. It would be no surprise if another fight between her and Salsa broke out. She might even pick on clue!  
  
As long as I stay at Jack's side, no one's gunna hoit me. She placed her hand in his and smiled up at him as they made their way to Brooklyn with the other newsies.  
  
More to come. Hey everyone! Ya see that nice button just below? If ya click it, you'll be able to review this story!!!! WOOHOO!!! C'mon, let's get some reviews up! I live for reviews! Muahahahahah! I love ya all! 


	4. Nah, I'se Just Peachy!

DISCALIMER: No, my dear, none of these characters belong to me except for Salsa, Clue, and Phoenix. So puh-lease do not sue me because I am trying to save money to buy a Camino. Woo hoo!  
  
A.N.: Once again, I appreciate all you people who are reviewing!! :Cries: It means so much! Hee hee! At this point, even I do not know whom Spot is going to end up with! I'll just keep writing and see how it goes! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
"Heya Clue, I'se gonna play a game of craps real quick, alright? Youse can stay heah and I'll be right back."  
  
Clue quickly reached for Jack's hand and pulled him back down onto the chair next to her. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Jack, please don't leave me. I'se only been in Brooklyn once, and it was when most of the newsies were sellin their papes. But I aint never been heah when all of New Yawk was jammed into the lodging house fer a big poker game! There's way too many guys heah! What if one trys tah talk tah me? Please don't go!"  
  
Jack sighed. Clue looked so cute when she was this shy, but she would have to learn to defend herself sooner or later. "Youse don't wanna go tah the craps table wid me. The guys there are real creeps. Ya probably are better off stayin heah. If some newsie comes up tah youse talkin dirty, just say youse aint interested and make yer way over tah me."  
  
"Fine," she muttered. What was so interesting about craps anyways? What was it about two dice that intrigued Jack so much to abandon her? She did her best to pout, but Jack only laughed and headed off to gamble. A few minutes passed and no one had bothered Clue. "Well, I guess everyone's too busy havin fun tah bother wid a goil like me. They probably can see right through me, can tell I'se jist some borin goil who'd never give them anything." She shrugged. She rather be with a guy who liked her for who she was.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
She shook her head without looking up, focusing her eyes on Jack. He probably was going to be playing craps for a while even though he said he'd be right back.  
  
"Listen Clue," the person who had sat beside her said. "I'se sorry if I hoit ya at Tibby's when I came in wid Salsa." Clue looked up and her eyes went wide at the sight of Spot. Hadn't he just been playing poker at some table? Now he just appeared out of nowhere! "I aint goin out wid her, though. We'se jist talkin fer now. I was being honest when I said I wanted tah get tah know youse, and I still feels the same way."  
  
Clue glanced back at Jack and then at Spot. "I don't know, Spot. It seems tah me as if youse just playin some mean game."  
  
"Ugh! Why does everyone think that? I'se jist another guy who's looking fer a nice relationship. I don't mean tah hoit anyone! If I'se aint goin out wid anyone at the moment, how am I bein a playah?"  
  
"I really don't know." She crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. This was so nerve wrecking! Talking to Spot about this made her uncomfortable. Why couldn't he just stay with Phoenix or Salsa? He would be better off with crazy girls like that. But if we was interested in a simple girl such as herself, shouldn't she give him a chance?  
  
"Oh, c'mon Clue! When I'se kissed ya in that alley, didn't it mean anything tah youse? It meant a lot tah me!"  
  
Clue groaned. She wished he had not brought that up. The truth was that the kiss had meant so much to her. True she had not enjoyed the way Spot had gone about giving it to her, but when his lips touched hers, she had felt as if she were flying. It was such a wondrous feeling and she wanted more of it! Maybe she wouldn't have to change in order to grab Spot's attention. From the looks of it, he had been pursuing her since they had met in Brooklyn. "I really liked it when ya kissed me, Spot, but it seemed as if youse were tryin tah rush things. I like tah take me time when it comes tah things like this."  
  
"Heya, I understand," Spot said, laying his hand atop hers. "If ya want, we'se can take things one step at a time. We'se can jist hang out and get tah know each other foist."  
  
Clue smiled. "That sounds nice."  
  
"So youse wants me tah walk ya home?"  
  
"Yes," she giggled. "If youse aint too busy, that is."  
  
Spot smirked. "I'se aint never gunna be too busy fer youse, sweety." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. They sat there talking about all sorts of things well past midnight, and sure enough, Jack had been playing craps the whole time. However, he had continued playing for quite a different reason. He had seen Spot come up to Clue, and from the look on the girl's face, he assumed she did not want to be interrupted.  
  
"So she's fallin fer Spot too," he grumbled under his breath. "I aint no match against Spot. If he's the kinda guy she wants, let her go after him." As he was about to exit the Brooklyn lodging house, he stopped by Clue to say goodbye.  
  
"Oh heya Jack!" Clue said, blushing because Spot had just given her another kiss on the cheek. "Youse never came back tah check up on me! Did ya forget about me?"  
  
"Yea, Jacky," Spot threw in. "Youse aint lookin after me goil properly! Don't make me soak ya!"  
  
Jack glared at the shorter youth. "Shove it, Spot. I'se aint in the mood."  
  
Spot was taken aback. He would have let Jack walk out but his pride was too strong and he grabbed the cowboy by the arm and yanked him back. "Who do ya think youse is talking tah? No one gives Spot Conlon that kinda attitude and youse of all people should know that! I'se gunna give ya three seconds tah take back that comment."  
  
"Three seconds? All right." Jack looked to the side as if considering something. When he turned around, his fist was clenched and he slammed it into Spot's jaw in rage. Spot fell backwards from the unexpected force of the blow as Clue backed away in dread. Why had Jack done that? Had he lost all his money at the craps tables?  
  
"Youse are gunna be so sorry fer that, Jacky," Spot yelled as he rubbed his jaw and arose from the floor. He lunged for the Manhattan leader but a Brooklyn newsie had caught him around the waist from behind and now held him back with the help of five other newsies. "Lemme go, ya bums! Cowboy's in fer the soakin of his life!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, ignoring Spot's threats. It probably had not been a good idea to get on the infamous newsie's bad side like that, but he didn't care. Clue was just going to end up as one of the game pieces in Spot's little scheme, and he would not let that happen. The girl meant something to him; he just didn't know what yet.  
  
The cool breeze if the night hit his face as soon as he had left the Brooklyn lodging house and he found it refreshing. Maybe I'se should lay low fer the next few days, he thought to himself. Clue knows I'se crushin on her by now; she probably thinks I'se a loser. What chance do I have when she could be with Spot? He continued feeding into his pessimistic views all the way back to Manhattan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Salsa had not attended the poker game last night. After she and Spot had kissed, she was convinced that she had gone mad.  
  
"Youse can't like Spot Conlon! Shoah ya two are one of a kind, but since when have youse ever had feelins fer some bum?" She grimaced at the mere thought of it. Out of all the twenty-one boyfriends she had gone out with within two years, she had never 'liked' any of them. They had only been pieces of property for her to parade her powers with. But then Spot Conlon had to come along. Spot Conlon had to come and upset the whole balance of things.  
  
"Maybe youse is just trippin," she said to herself as she lay upon her bed. "Maybe ya only think ya like him." She rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on her folded hands. It would be nice to not have to live up to her image one day. She insulted quiet, shy girls quite frequently, but on the inside, she would not mind being calm and passive as they were for once. Sometimes, her popularity was tiring and she hated to live up to its demands. Sure she could simply stop being so nasty and fierce, but then what would that prove? That she was weak?  
  
She shook her head. "Forget it, Salsa. Youse aint gunna break yer reputation fer some scab ya think like. Yer suppose tah be ruining the leadah of Brooklyn, not goin all googly eyes on him!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Jacky, can I'se talk tah youse?"  
  
Jack glanced up from the paper he was reading and groaned when he found himself looking into Clue's deep brown eyes. She looked so dejected and it was all he could do to keep from pulling her into his arms and kissing her hurt away.  
  
"Shoah," he said simply. "What's on yer mind?"  
  
Clue clasped her hands behind her back and kicked a mound of dirt with her foot. "Well it's about yesterday. Why were youse so mad at Spot? Did ya lose that much money tah craps?"  
  
Jack smiled at her naivety; it only made her more adorable. "Nah, it was nuthin like that. It's kinda personal though and I'se gots tah talk tah Spot about it before I mention it tah youse, okay?" She nodded and blushed, causing the cowboy's heart to sink. "Ya really like him, don't ya?"  
  
"Yes," she giggled. "He talks real sweet tah me and he made me all these promises."  
  
Promises he'll never keep, Jack said in his mind disdainfully. Spot shoah knows how tah woo the ladies; it all rests in his stupid charm.  
  
"Well Jack, I'se gots tah be off tah sell me papes. Ya shoah youse aint got nuthin else ya wanna tell me?"  
  
Jack looked at her and wanted to reveal everything, but the fear of rejection was greater than his desire for Clue to be his girl. "Nah, I'se just peachy!" He feigned a smile and continued reading his paper as she walked away, only to curse once she was out of hearing distance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot chuckled when he heard the miserable headline Salsa was hawking. She was a sexy kisser, but a hopeless newsie. He sauntered over to her and kissed her on the cheek once he was beside her. Salsa looked at him startled and actually blushed. She tried to hide her embarrassment by looking down but Spot had already seen it.  
  
"Youse aint gettin soft on me, are ya?" he asked with a smirk. "I'se really flattered, sweety."  
  
Salsa shot him a look, remembering who she was supposed to be. "Don't let yer ego inflate too wide, Conlon. Youse aint got nuthin tah be flattered about."  
  
"Shoah, shoah," Spot said with a roll of the eyes. "I'se picked out sumthin fer youse." He brought his hand up to her face to present to her a rose he had purchased from one of Central Park's many vendors.  
  
"One rose?" Salsa looked disgusted. "Geez, Conlon, is that all youse could afford? Is that all I'se woith?" She looked him up and down much like an aristocrat would examine a beggar and pursed her lips. Then without a word, she turned around and walked away.  
  
Spot glared after her, but his angry expression was soon replaced with a grin. "Well, I'se did want a challenge!"  
  
More to come. Yeeeee-HAW!!! Well we've come to the end of yet another chapter, and you know what that means! Yep, it's time to send in those reviews!! C'mon now, don't be shy! Submit like you've never submitted before! MUAHAHHAHA! Love ya all! 


	5. I Aim Tah Please!

DISCALIMER: The MULAN quote in this chapter belongs to.MULAN! Woo hoo! And yes, all of the newsies still belong to that all-powerful institution known as DISNEY! So don't sue me, huh! Oh, but Salsa, Clue, and Phoenix belong to me. So take that! HAHAHA!  
  
A.N. Here's a shot-out to all the people who have reviewed so far..  
  
Gypsy: I'm glad you like the story so much! I'll try to write as much as I can everyday!! Don't get crazy on me now, hee hee.  
  
Snuggles: Thanks for reviewing! I don't even know what's going to happen to each couple yet, lol! I'm trying to figure out who Spot would be best with.  
  
lange: Calm down, goil! LOL! Your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks so much! But promise you won't do anything harsh, okay? Muahaha!  
  
Candi Kane: By the way, I like your name, lol. Yea, I thought I'd throw in that little bit about riding horses! Hahaha! Thanks for the reviews and I will update as fast as I can!  
  
Gemini Kelly: Hey goil! When are you going to update that new fanfic of yours! It's soooo good! I can't wait to read more! Thanks so much for your reviews, I always enjoy reading them. Glad ya liked the fight scene, and please don't soak me for Crutchy; I'm writing as fast as my wee hands can type. Hee hee!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Phoenix looked at herself in the mirror of the girl's washroom of the Brooklyn lodging house as she held her hands under the hot water that was running from the sink faucet. Medda's party had been so fun, even if she could not be all over her favorite self-absorbed newsie. Ah well, she thought. Spot was busy teaching that bratty goil how tah behave in public. I hope he told her never tah mess wid me again. I swear, next time I'se gunna gouge that goil's eyes out wid me nails! Just then, someone knocked on the door of the washroom. Phoenix called out for them to enter and when the door opened, she saw Spot make his way through the doorway with a solemn face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, still in front of the sink. Just the other day Spot was all chirpy and now he looked as if he were going into a depression.  
  
He ignored her question and instead asked one of his own. "What are youse doin?"  
  
Phoenix rubbed her hands briskly under the water. "I'se tryin tah warm me hands." She looked at her reflection and then at Spot's. He had been leaning on a wall, but had now stepped up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and then smoothly slid them down the length of her arms until he reached her own hands under the water-which he turned off. He laced his fingers between hers and then wrapped both of their arms around the girl's waist. Phoenix was watching him the whole time through the mirror. She could not read his monotonous expression, but she could tell something was troubling him.  
  
When she was about to conclude in her mind that it was a problem involving one of the girls in her competition, Spot started kissing her neck, gently nipping it with his lips. Too many emotions rushed through Phoenix's body in an instant. Here she was again, being one of the contestants in Spot's game of would-be love. This would eventually have to stop. She was not about to indulge herself in fun pleasures with Spot if he was not even sure of his feelings for her.  
  
Spot suddenly stopped and smirked, though it was not one of his proud smirks that he would give when he just accomplished something; it was a bashful smirk. He turned away from the girl and pretended to be looking at a distant object while the blush in his cheeks faded. Then he looked back at her, kissed her on the cheek, and let her go.  
  
"What was that fer?" Phoenix asked, her knees shaking and her face turning hot. She grabbed the sink behind her for support.  
  
"I'se gotta have a reason?"  
  
"Nah, not really," she replied. "But I'se tired of being the goil ya run tah whenever things aint goin too great wid Miss Beauty or the Shy Princess. Besides, ya shouldn't be doing things like that wid me before me date."  
  
Spot crossed his arms and narrowed his green-blue eyes at her. "Yer what?"  
  
"Me date, ya bum! I knows youse aint deaf! I happened tah have met a really cool guy at Medda's while youse were busy woikin the dance floor wid the brat. He invited me fer dinner tonight so I said I'd meet him at seven. He's a real charmer, almost as much as yer undecided behind. Youse aint jealous, are ya?" She tried to keep a straight face, but she was having so much fun doing to Spot what he was doing to her that she had to grin.  
  
"Who, might I ask, is this 'really cool guy'?"  
  
"Uhm, I thinks youse call him Race? Racetrack Higgins, he sells at the tracks, ya know? He's Italian, and adorable! Knows how tah treat a lady right." She blew hot breath onto her hands, still attempting to warm them.  
  
"Race?! Are ya insane!" Spot threw his head back to laugh. This was unbelievable! He was losing a girl to Race?  
  
Phoenix glared at him. "Yea, we'll sees how shoah youse are of yerself when I'se falls in love wid him!" She pushed Spot aside and proceeded to walk out of the room. As if forgetting something, she turned around and ran back to Spot, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Love ya, sweety," she said over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"Love ya, babe."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When she was finished selling her papers, Salsa walked into the Manhattan lodging house with a frown. She had wanted to accept Spot's rose, had wanted to take it from him with a girlish giggle or squeal. Had she done just that, she would be smelling the flower's sweet fragrance right this moment, letting its priceless perfume take her into another world. But no, she had to reject him carelessly because of her excessive pride. She shrugged and opened the door to the girl's bunkroom. She had not even taken one step into the room when all eyes fell upon her.  
  
"Ooo, Salsa's gots a secret admirer!" A girl called Princess had exclaimed that.  
  
Salsa arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Whaddya talking about?"  
  
All of the girls present burst out into giggles and pointed to Salsa's bed, and that explained it all. Her bed was swamped with ten dozen roses, sprawled all over the mattress in a careful formation with some of the red petals decorating the hard wood floor. Salsa's jaw dropped open and she ran over to the bed where she found a note on her pillow. Picking it up, she grinned as she read it.  
  
*Is this enough roses for youse?* -Brooklyn  
  
Princess was reading the note over Salsa's shoulder. "Who's it from? Who's it from? What idiot from Brooklyn have youse seduced?"  
  
"None of yer business!" Princess hissed like a cat at the rude answer but Salsa was too deep in thought to notice. She felt incredibly warm inside, as if her heart had been engulfed with utter happiness. She felt like doing something special for someone other than herself. She counted the number of girls around her; there were only nine. She took a knapsack from under her bed and threw all the roses into the bag, save for a dozen. Then she distributed a single rose to each of the newsgirls with a bright smile. "Have a nice day!"  
  
She skipped out of the bunkroom with the knapsack about her shoulders, holding the three left over roses in her hand. On her way out of the lodging house, she bumped into a younger girl. "I'se sorry," she said, as she tried to steady the girl who was about to fall. "Oh, heya Sunny! How's it rollin?"  
  
Sunny was one of the reclusive girls Salsa was always teasing. She was not as pretty as the others were, but she was not unattractive either.  
  
"These are fer youse!" Salsa put the three roses into Sunny's hand and then gave the girl a hug. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most beautiful of them all!"  
  
Sunny laughed and scratched her head. "Ya know what, Salsa? Yer alright."  
  
"I aim tah please!" Salsa let out a loud exclamation of joy. This felt so great! She wanted to be a better person every hour of the day. She bid farewell to Sunny and headed to Tibby's to grab a bite to eat. She had wanted to speak with Jack about something but seeing how he was not at the lodging house, she figured he was having lunch.  
  
"What's wrong wid youse?" she asked herself a few minutes later as she dropped yet another rose on the doorstep of someone's small house. "Ya thinking of openin up some kinda charity?" So far, she had presented roses to six beggars, four newsies, three vendors, eight doorsteps, one mail carrier, two restaurant owners, and five businessmen on their way to work. She grinned. And seven good-looking boys at a nearby factory. But she still had six dozen roses in her possession that she did not know what to do with.  
  
"This is crazy! Spots turnin ya into some kinda angel. This aint no good, goil. Yer gunna turn into one of those do-gooders. How repulsive!" She stopped to lean against the wall of a building. "What am I gunna do? A part of me wants tah fall fer Spot while another part wants tah destroy his life. Those two motives don't exactly go together too well. I'se gunna have tah decide on one."  
  
She crossed her arms and sighed. "Going fer Spot will mean givin up the only life I'se ever known-a life of manipulatin people." She watched a flock of pigeons as they nibbled food from off the dirty sidewalks. "Aw shit, why didn't I think of that? I'll go talk tah Crow!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Jack sat on the rooftop of the Manhattan lodging house alone as he stared at the cluster of stars above him. What was it about Spot that attracted girls to him? Was he some kind of magnet that used his shallow charm to pull girls to him? The Manhattan leader groaned and felt like strangling himself with his bandana.  
  
"Damn Conlon," he muttered. "If he wasn't me best friend, I'd kill the scab!" He thought about how Salsa had come up to him during the evening asking about Spot. 'How long have youse known him?' she had asked, and 'What kinda goils does he usually go fer?' It almost made Jack want to vomit. All people cared about these days was Spot, Spot, and Spot. He turned his head swiftly when he heard someone climbing the side of the roof.  
  
"Heya Jacky!" It was Dreamer and she was carrying a book in her hands. Why did she always show up when he was in a bad mood? She walked over to Jack and then plopped down beside him. "I'se came into me room this afternoon and found this lying on me bed!" she held up the book to show him that it was actually a journal. "I know Spot got it for me, but I also know youse probably told him I'se into writin, so I wanted tah say thanks. Yer really sweet, Jacky."  
  
Jack did his best to not let his anger take hold. Spot buying Clue a journal? Yeah right! Sure, he had gotten Salsa all those roses, but only because the girl who operated the flower cart was obsessed with him. But this journal had taken plenty of saving in order to be purchased-purchased by Jack, that is! It was Jack who had wanted to buy a present for Clue and so had bought something she could record her ideas in. Spot had absolutely nothing to do with it! Yet how could he tell her that her crush had no involvement with the whole surprise? It would break her heart. "No problem, goil. Do ya like it?"  
  
"Of coise I do!" she laughed. "I especially like the Shakespeare quote on the inside cover. 'Be true to thine own self'. I wonder if Spot knew I had wanted tah change fer him."  
  
I wouldn't bet on it, Jack commented mentally. Spot never noticed when girls went to the extremes to please him. However, Jack knew how willing Clue had been to change for the Brooklyn leader, and he thought the quote would fit well. He had spent an hour in the gift shop looking through books of famous sayings until he had come upon that one. Geez, all that woik fer nuthin. I can't believe she thinks Spot is behind it all!  
  
"Anyways," the girl continued, "I came up heah because I have writer's block! Imagine that! I finally gots sumthin tah write in and now I can't even think!"  
  
"Is there gunna be any entries in there havin tah do wid me?"  
  
Clue gave him a big smile and blushed when she looked into his sparkling grey eyes. They were so mystifying. Where Spot's eyes conveyed his intense moods, Jack's kept you guessing about what it was he was hiding. "Youse is gunna be in me foist page, cowboy. I'se gunna talk about how youse were so nice tah me when I became a newsie and how we'se eventually became best friends!"  
  
"Good," Jack said with a light laugh. "If I aint in yer heart, at least I'se in yer diary." The second part came out as a grumble, and he hoped she hadn't heard it clearly.  
  
"What'd ya say?"  
  
"Ah, nuthin important." He draped his arm around her shoulders and they gazed up at the stars together for the better part of the night.  
  
More to come. Heya Kids!! It's..REVIEWING TIME!!! Who wants to play in this round! C'mon, I see the eager looks on your faces! Let's submit those comments. Happy readers=Happy writers! *hint hint* Please Review! I need those goshdarn reviews! I'm an addict, I know. Love ya all! Muahahaha! 


	6. Actions Speak Louder Than Words!

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha!  
  
A.N. Heya everybody! I just realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. When Jack's on the rooftop, I say a girl named Dreamer sits next to him.ooops! That was supposed to say Clue! Sorry if you got confused!! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I feel like baking cookies for all of youse! Hee hee! All you Phoenix for Spot fans will like this chapter I hope! Read on!  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
When Phoenix saw Race leaning against the outside wall of the restaurant they were to dine in, she smiled. He looked so adorable in his plaid vest and navy blue bowler hat. She glanced down at the simple sundress she was wearing and hoped he would like it. She had worn her long, wavy hair down tonight and its silky, red strands shone like the surface of a ruby.  
  
"Heya Race!" she called out when there was only a short distance between them. She greeted him with outstretched arms and kissed him on the cheek as well. "I was afraid I would get lost on me way heah; I'se not too familiar wid Manhattan."  
  
Race laughed and took her hand in his. "Youse look beautiful as always."  
  
"Thanks," Phoenix blushed, as she followed the boy into the building. Upon entering, she was taken aback. The place was incredibly breathtaking. Crystal chandeliers hung about the ceiling, carefully placed here in there so that the overall formation was that of a large heart. The lights were dimmed, setting a romantic mood with the use of candles at each table. Soft, classical musical played courtesy of a seven-man orchestra and Phoenix noticed that at every table, there was a glass vase with a single rose inside. A waiter in fine attire led her and Race to a small booth in a secluded corner.  
  
"Awww, Race!" Where every table's rose was red, the one at her table was white. "Ya remembered how I said I'se hate traditional things and conformities! This is so sweet, did ya ask them tah changer it fer youse?"  
  
"Yea, I'se had tah talk tah the manager and explain how I'se was tryin tah impress this great goil I had met the other night. He laughed and patted me on the shoulder, saying he's been in me position before, and that he would see to it that the red rose was changed himself!" They sat down and a few minutes later, ordered their food. "So Phoenix, what's goin on between youse and Spot?"  
  
Phoenix's smile dropped. Where did that come from? The last person she wanted to think about was Spot! "Uhm, I'se not shoah what youse mean."  
  
"Are youse just friends wid him, or are youse 'friends' wid him?" He winked at her and grinned.  
  
"Nothing's goin on between me and Conlon, rest assured. Can we'se not bring him up, though?" She leaned across the table, grabbed Race's face in her hands, and kissed him hard on the lips. "Besides, I'se more concerned about what's goin on between me and youse." She giggled when Race blushed fiercely and got up from her side of the booth so that she could sit right next to him.  
  
Race put an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I think that's a topic that's gunna interest me a lot tonight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's only midnight, Conlon. She'll be back before youse knows it." Spot cracked his knuckles and tried to focus his attention on something other than Phoenix. He grabbed his cane and tapped against the pole of his bed while he whistled a tune. "She's probably on her way now. She's a tough cookie, she aint hoit or anything. Youse just worrying too much." Fifteen minutes later, he threw the cane across the room, shattering one of the panes of his window. Where was Phoenix? She had been gone for over five hours! What date lasted that long?  
  
"If anything happened tah her, I don't know what I'se would do to myself." Spot took off his hat and scratched his head irritably. He had never worried about the girl like this. She was always a freeborn, going in and out as she pleased, never paying heed to anyone's curfew. However, Spot had felt something when she had announced she would be going on a date with Race. The feeling bordered on anger, with a twinge of jealousy spicing it up. He could not remember the last time he had ever been envious! How could he? The girls were always chasing the Brooklyn leader; there was rarely competition for him. "What am I gunna do about Race? What if she does fall in love wid him?"  
  
He could not bear to think of all the possibilities. He felt like soaking someone! As he placed a sharp rock on the launcher of his slingshot, he heard someone enter the lodging house. He crept out of his room after putting the slingshot down and tiptoed down the stairs where the main room's lights were on. And sure enough, Phoenix had been traversing the length of the room to the staircase.  
  
"Wheah were youse?" Spot asked with authority in his voice.  
  
"As if it's any of yer business!" She tried to push past him, but Spot grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! What's yer problem?"  
  
"Do ya know what time it is?"  
  
"No, and I really don't care. This is MY life, and if I wanna walk into this damn lodging house at four in the morning, I will!" Spot tightened the grip on her arm and she raised her voice. "Lemme go! What's the big deal?"  
  
"The big deal is that I was worried about youse. A goil don't walk the streets of New Yawk all alone this late in the night! Ya could've been hoit! Not every guy out there is as respectful as me." He smirked and let his hand fall into her own. Then he led her up the stairs into his room, shutting the door behind him gently. "So how was yer date?"  
  
Phoenix was touched about how much Spot cared for her and livened up some. "It was great! Race kept complimenting me and all!" She sighed. "We'se even made plans fer another dinner sometime next week."  
  
"Is that so? I'se could compliment ya if youse wanted me to."  
  
"Oh, god. Don't even start. I knew I shouldn't have told youse I was gunna see Race. Now yer gunna bother me about all this 'well I could be that way too' crap!"  
  
Spot stepped closer to her. "Yer as beautiful as the sunset and more goigeous than the world's most precious flower. Yer eyes shine like priceless treasures and every time I'se looks into them, me heart quivers like a butterfly fluttering about in a breath-taking garden. The mere thought of youse is enough tah make me joyful, but when yer in me presence, that's enough tah give me high spirits fer the rest of me life."  
  
Phoenix was dazed. Never had she heard Spot speak in such an intriguing manner. She had always known him as the tough fighter from Brooklyn, not the intellectual poet he was being now. "I'se speechless."  
  
"We'se doesn't have tah talk. There's plenty of other things we can do, ya know." He nudged her and gave her his best seductive look. "Actions do speak louder than words!"  
  
"Yer so full of yourself," Phoenix laughed. "I happen tah be quite content at the moment by what youse said. Ya don't have tah end it in bed." But Spot was already undoing her pants. "Spot!" He had pulled her pants down to her knees and now rested his hands on her hips.  
  
"C'mon, Phoenix!" He kissed her on the forehead and quickly worked his way down to her lips, letting his tongue slide in and out of the girl's mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Phoenix wanted to go through with it all, but she felt as if Spot was just playing with her again. If he had meant all those things he had said a minute ago, why wasn't he asking her to be his girl? Why did he continue to go after Salsa and Clue? "No, Spot. I'se aint in the mood."  
  
"Yer always in the mood, sweety. Don't bail out on me now!"  
  
"No!" Phoenix pulled her pants back up and glared at Spot. "Tell me when you've gotten over those other two goils, and then I won't bail out on youse." She turned on her heels and left the room with a slam of the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dear Diary, I'se only had this diary for less than a day but I'se already on me third entry. I wanted to tell youse about Spot again. *giggles* Yea, I know, I seem obsessed with him. Truth is, after I had that talk with him in Brooklyn, I haven't thought about anything else but him! I think he would make the perfect boyfriend. Not only is he the best looking guy I'se ever seen, he's also sweet as heck! Plus, he seems like the type of guy who would be extremely loyal to his girl. How touching is that! Tomorrow, we'se is going to hang out to sell the afternoon edition. I'se so excited about it! Well, I better get some sleep! It's so late! ~Clue  
  
Clue closed her journal with a sigh and settled down in her bed for a good night's sleep. But as she drifted off into a deep slumber, it wasn't Spot she was longing for. Much to her surprise, the totality of her thoughts that night revolved around Jack Kelly, and she found that she did not mind one bit.  
  
More to come. Oh no, the end of yet another chapter! But cheer up because that time has come again! That's right! It's SUBMIT REVIEW time! All you have to do is click that pretty, purple button below and tell me what you thought! Thanks! Love ya all! 


	7. Wait, Youse Like Phoenix?

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha!  
  
A.N. Awww, I'm so touched you guys liked the last two chapters so much. Your reviews make my hobby of writing worthwhile! So here's another chapter, this one dedicated to the 'Clue & Jack' fans. Enjoy!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Clue noticed that Spot did not seem too enthused as they walked around Manhattan hand in hand. She wondered whether he was having a bad day, and wished that he would return to his usual charmful self. This was the first time they were alone since he had spoken to her in Brooklyn, and she had thought it would be filled with memorable moments. Instead, the two friends barely exchanged any words, and when Clue tried to initiate a conversation, Spot would only answer her with one-word replies. The girl sighed quietly and thought about the dreams she had envisioned last night. They all had to do with Jack, but she did not know why.  
  
Jack was only a best friend to her, or so she had thought. When she awoke this morning to see Jack talking with Salsa in the girls' bunkroom, she smiled absentmindedly and began to have thoughts about how handsome he was. By the time she realized what she was doing, Jack was staring at her with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Clue, youse okay?" he had asked.  
  
She snapped out of the daze instantly and shook away her morning grogginess. "Uh, yea. I'se was just thinkin of how, uh, how, oh I don't knows!" She shrugged and gave him her best innocent look as she walked off to the washroom.  
  
What had she been doing? She couldn't daydream about Jack like that! They were only friends, and he probably didn't even like her as anything more than that. Besides, she was already involved with Spot. Or was she? "Wheah's we goin?"  
  
"I'se not really shoah, all right?" the Brooklyn leader snapped. The girl flinched at his anger and he regretted taking his current mood out on her. "I'se sorry, Clue. I'se just not feelin too well today. Forgive me?"  
  
Clue nodded and let her grip on Spot's hand loosen. No matter how mad Jack was, he would never raise his voice at her. He was calm like that, always able to maintain his tranquility. She found that she rather be in Jack's presence than in anyone else's. Well if that's so, what are youse doin wid Spot? she asked herself with a frown. It hurt to remind herself that Jack was not the one who wanted her as his girl. "So, why is youse so down, Spot? Did ya have a fight wid a friend of yers?"  
  
"Yea," he mumbled. "Phoenix totally blew up on me last night, not to say I blame her. I guess I'se been actin like a real joik tah her lately. The thing is, she left Brooklyn and I don't know wheah she is. I'se afraid she left tah another borough."  
  
"Oh, that's so sad! You two made good friends too," Clue sympathized.  
  
"Well, we'se more than friends, sweety. I like her a lot, and I thought she liked me back."  
  
The girl was confused. "Wait, youse like Phoenix?"  
  
"Of coise." Where had Clue been this whole time? Could it be any more obvious that Phoenix and Spot had something going for each other?  
  
"Well if youse like her, than why are ya hangin out wid me?"  
  
Spot realized his mistake. "Aw, Clue, I like ya too! Don't get me wrong! It's just that I'se known Phoenix forever, and only you fer some days. That doesn't mean that I feel any less about youse, though! Please don't get sad, I'se sorry I even brought this up. Heah I is worryin about some goil when I'se have youse right at me side." He pulled her close for a hug and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her face so that his lips landed on her cheek instead.  
  
Clue's heart felt shattered. How could she be so terribly blind! Spot wasn't singling her out as a special girl he was interested in. He was choosing her along with two other girls to see which personality complimented his own arrogance the best. She had come to this same conclusion at Tibby's the day of the party, but all doubts had been washed away when Spot came up to her later in the night with an apology in his mouth. Why had she been so willing to forgive him? She should have known things were going to turn out the same way as they had before. She could feel Spot rubbing her back with his hands and was suddenly disgusted. Why was she letting him comfort her like this? She stepped back from him with tears streaming down her face haphazardly.  
  
"Clue, don't cry!" Spot reached out a hand to grab her, but she took another step away from him.  
  
"I hate ya!" She sobbed. "Ya made me think youse cared about me!" She wished she had not worn her hair back in a ponytail so that her brown locks could fall over her face and hide her from the world. She didn't want people to see her like this; in pathetic vulnerability.  
  
"I do care about youse!"  
  
She shook firmly shook her head and glared at the Brooklyn leader. "Yea, shoah ya did." She took a deep breath to make the tears stop. "I'se can't see ya anymore, Spot. Goodbye." She casually turned around and walked away from him, but when she had turned a street corner, she ran with all speed to the Manhattan lodging house, where the only person she could confide in would surely be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack smiled triumphantly as both Blink and Mush folded. Now the only people left to defeat in this round of poker were Race and Princess-the only girl who ever played poker with the guys.  
  
"I'll raise ya both two bits," he said, throwing that amount of money at the center of the table where they sat.  
  
Princess scowled. "Ah, Jack, ya know I aint got that much money! I only sell thoity papes each day, and I like tah have lunch too!"  
  
"I guess youse is gonna have tah fold then, yer highness." He laughed when she threw her cards face down at the table and flicked him off. She left the table and joined a group of girls nearby to gossip. "Alright, Race. It's just youse and me now." Jack knew how good of a bluffer Race was, and tried to put his own poker face on.  
  
At that moment, someone quietly entered the lodging house with their face in their hands. Without acknowledging any of the newsies present, they rushed up the stairs and only let out a loud sob when they thought they were out of hearing distance. Jack groaned; he recognized the person as Clue. She looked liked she needed someone to talk to, but he had a really good hand!  
  
"Shoah, I'll take yer two bits and I'll raise ya two more," Race shot back.  
  
Jack could no longer concentrate on the game. What had happened to Clue? Had Spot blurted out his lack of feelings for her? He glanced at his hand of cards; he was sure he could have won this round and all the money that smiled at him from the center of the table. But Clue needed him; how could he deny that? "I'se gunna fold, Race. That's too rich for me blood." The Manhattan leader rose from the table and hurried up the stairs to talk to the girl.  
  
Race was surprised and laughed with joy as he collected his winnings. Mush and Blink glared at him. Then, out of curiosity, Blink reached for Jack's cards and turned them over. "Heya Race, what was yer hand?"  
  
"Three of a kind, why?"  
  
"Cowboy had a full house! He would've beaten ya!" The three friends gathered around the turned over cards and burst into laughter. They quickly reshuffled the cards and ran out of the lodging house to spend their new money.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Jack walked through the hallways of his lodging house, he could already hear the cries Clue was letting out. He pushed open the door to the girls' bunkroom gently and stepped inside. The girl was lying on her bed, her faced buried into her pillow.  
  
"Clue? What's the matter, hun?"  
  
Clue mumbled something into her pillow.  
  
Jack sat down at the corner of her bed and rested a hand on her arm. "Clue, talk tah me. Why are youse so sad?"  
  
Clue turned over so that she was on her back. When she looked at Jack, it only made her cry more. He looked so concerned and distressed. Did she really mean that much to him? She wiped her face dry and sat up beside Jack. "I was wid Spot today and it was terrible. He told me that he likes Phoenix, and then tried tah say that he likes me at the same time. But I didn't stay tah listen tah his excuses. I'se had it wid him!"  
  
"I'se sorry ya didn't see it sooner," Jack said. "I wanted tah tell ya, but youse were so infatuated wid him; I thought you'd hate me fer makin stuff up."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I would've believed ya Jack. Youse me best friend!" She looked down at her hands, coming to grips with the feelings she had for Jack as they began to surface. Should she tell him about the dreams? She looked up at him and was struck dumb when their eyes met. He was so gorgeous that she wanted to do something outgoing! "Jack, I'se gotta tell ya something, but yer gonna think I'se an idiot."  
  
"No I won't, sweety," Jack assured her. "Tell me."  
  
She turned on the bed so that she was facing him. "I'se like ya. I'se like ya a lot, and I understand that ya may not feel the same way because I'se like a sistah tah most of youse and all, and I'se aint exactly anyone's type of goil, and-"  
  
Jack made her stop short in the best way he knew how. He bent forward and pressed his lips against hers in a warm kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three days later, Phoenix was once again on the move. The night she and Spot had fought, she had met up with a friend of hers in the Bronx lodging house where she stayed until she was filled with homesickness. She missed Brooklyn too much! And she especially missed selling papers with the boys there. She was used to their toughness, whereas in the Bronx, the newsies were somewhat more like those of Manhattan. So she did what any logical girl would do. She went to the races!  
  
She sat amongst a crowd of loud men making vain shouts at horses that could not understand the human language and scanned the throngs of people for Race. He comes heah almost every day, she pouted. Wheah is he now that I'se needs him? Her question was soon answered. A young man with black hair caught her eye and she recognized him as the newsie she sought. She ran up behind him and then shouted his name into his ear, "HEYA RACE!"  
  
Race literally jumped up, throwing all forty of his papers in the air. He spun around and looked at Phoenix as if she were crazy. "Damn, goil! Youse tryin tah give me a heart attack!?"  
  
"I'se sorry!" Phoenix squeezed his cheeks with one hand. "Poor baby, he got scared."  
  
"Yea, don't do it again, huh." He dropped to his knees to pick up his fallen papers and the girl joined him. "So what brings ya tah these parts?"  
  
"Uhm, I'se needs a place tah stay, Race. Do youse think I can stay wid youse in Manhattan?" She gathered ten papers and organized them into a pile.  
  
"Shoah," he said with a grin.  
  
"Great! But Spot can't know that I'se there. So can ya get the woid out that I'se in Queens er sumthin in case he comes looking fer me?"  
  
Race arched an eyebrow at her. He didn't want to get involved with things that concerned Spot. The Brooklyn leader had never soaked him, and he wanted to keep things like that.  
  
Phoenix knew why he was so hesitant and sighed. "I'll explain everything once we'se in the lodging house. Don't worry, Spot won't lay a finger on youse."  
  
Race agreed and when he had combined his pile of papers with Phoenix's, he got to his feet and held out a hand to help the girl to hers. "So how bout we'se go out fer lunch when I'se done sellin."  
  
Phoenix grinned. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
More to come. WOOHOO!!! REVIEW TIME!!! Please keep those reviews rolling in! They encourage me to keep writing! So C'mon, goils, SUBMIT THEM REVIEWS!!! No, it has nothing to do with a low self-esteem, mind you! *bites fingernail and tries to avoid their stares* I just really really really like REVIEWS! So PLEASE REVIEW! Muahahaha! Love ya all! 


	8. Lemme Tell Youse About Love

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow!  
  
A.N. Wow! Everyone seems to be excited about what's going to happen in the following chapters! That's great! I'm glad you all like this story so much. I'll put some shotouts in the next chapter, promise. I'm just trying to add this new chapter before school starts!!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Masked in the clouds of smoke she puffed out between her thin, red lips, Crow looked like the host of the devil reincarnated. Her dark brown hair was pulled out of her face into a tight ponytail, its strands transformed from a lanky straight by magic of a curling iron. She wore dark mascara and eyeliner that made her light green eyes stand out more, like emeralds in a pile of coal. Her high cheekbones were lightly streaked with peachy blush and her eyeshadow was of a light blue to bring out the dress she wore of that same color. She was readying herself in her private dressing room, readying herself for another night of performing for a bunch of beer-smelling, uncivilized men whom would attempt to reach for her from their seat in the audience with trembling hands and awed faces.  
  
She hated that. The attention she received from complete strangers was enough to make her sick to the stomach in the most agonizing way. She would give it up in a heartbeat if she could, but of course, she had to make a living. And even though the career of pleasuring men for money was not particularly smiled upon by most people, it put food on her table and kept her in clothing. She was not one to complain over how the money was earned. True she felt like soaking someone when they insulted her. She had heard all the possible insults. Slut, Whore, Hooker, Shallow Bitch, just to name a few. But after a while, she had fortified her inner strength and now wore it like a cloak to protect her from the jeers of those who did not understand. She could have become a newsie if she wanted to, but living in a lodging house would bring her too many memories she did not wish to revel in. No, performing in a promiscuous vaudeville was just fine with her.  
  
There was a knock at the door and she casually took the cigarette from her mouth to urge the person inside. She surveyed the large collection of expensive jewelries she kept in an ivory box one foot in length to find a necklace that suited her for tonight's show. She had pearls hanging from her vanity mirror and also silver chains, but she thought something more soft and elegant would fit well with the song she was to sing. Perhaps a choker would do. She paused when she still had not heard the voice of her guest and turned to face the door.  
  
"Salsa!" She had not seen the blonde girl in years; they had lived together in Queens for quite a time before being separated by a choice in different lifestyles.  
  
"Heya Crow," Salsa said with a smile. "Youse still lookin elegant as usual." She looked at her friend's room and her smile grew wider. Crow was sure living a high life, even if it paled next to aristocracy. At least it beat the life of a newsgirl any day. "So how's life been treatin ya these days?"  
  
"Quite nice, thank youse. But cut tah the chase, huh. I'se got a show tah do in a few hours and I haven't even eaten yet! What brings ya heah? Ya never were too fond of creatures from the underworld." Crow never did have patience. She liked people who go to the point in less than thirty seconds; she could not deal with those who faltered and repeated themselves five times within one sentence.  
  
"I met this guy," Salsa began. "Really sweet and handsome. He makes me feel different, ya know? He made me." she hesitated, reluctant to blurt out her true feelings, "he made me wanna do sumthin nice fer someone."  
  
Crow shook her head disapprovingly. She had heard so many stories like this it was pathetic. "Lemme tell ya sumthin about love. Guys use the word so indifferently these days. They just wanna have someone tah warm them in bed, and then the next morning, they's tellin youse that yer great but that they can't commit to anyone right now."  
  
"I disagree. I mean, there's such a thing as love out there and I-"  
  
"Shaddup! I'se aint done!" Crow pulled a chair from her vanity and motioned for Salsa to sit into it. "Now youse listen tah me, alright? I was in love once just like youse is. The woild was full of angels durin that time and whenever someone saw me, they's knew that I had found the one. The smile on me face could not be wiped off by anything, and youse could always find me singin some song about friggin love. Unfortunately, the one who was supposed tah love me in the same way did not have those feelins when I told him about me past. We had used tah be inseparable and it lasted fer a year!  
  
We'se were all over eachother, and one winter's morning he dropped down on one knee and actually proposed tah me. I was elated and said yes. A few nights later, I wanted tah be honest tah him about what I did tah earn money. So I'se told him of me night job, and he was so appalled, that he broke up wid me that instant and literally shoved me outta his house. I was crushed! How could he do sumthin like that? If he had loved me, he wouldn't care about me past. That's when I realized that I had only been a playmate fer him. Someone fer him tah come home tah and have fun wid. I cried me eyes out fer days, but eventually, I had tah move on."  
  
Salsa frowned. "I'se sorry. That's horrible!"  
  
"Yea, and I just wanted tah tell youse that story before ya go thinking youse in love." Crow gave her a hard look and then got back to fixing herself up. "Now if youse'll excuse me, I'se got things tah get tah still."  
  
"Shoah. It was nice talking tah youse again," Salsa said as she rose from her chair and proceeded to walk out of the room. She took one last look at the glamorous decorations of her friend's room. Her eyes rested on an object that hung from one of the many silver chains draped over Crow's vanity. The object was a silver lock, and Salsa wondered what it was for, but she did not think anymore of it as she closed the dressing room door behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue ripped the first three pages out of her journal with a smile. She did not want the name Spot in any of her memories. It had been a week since Jack had kissed her and from now on, all she would write about was Jack. She slid the journal under her pillow and ran down the stairs when she heard someone enter the lodging house, talking loudly and making jokes. Sure enough, it was her cowboy. She stood shyly by the staircase and blushed when he had noticed her right away upon entering.  
  
He grinned at her mischievously, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and lowering his head so that he could whisper to her. "And how was yer day, sweetness?"  
  
"I think it just got better," she dared to say, though it came out low in volume. She still maintained her shyness, but it did not matter to Jack. He liked it when she was bashful. He put his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. After a few seconds, he gave her a light kiss on the lips and was about to pull away when Clue grabbed his bandana, yanked him to her, and kissed him so hard that he thought she had lost her mind. So much fer innocence, he laughed in his mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot glared at the building as he stood in the middle of the street. The Manhattan lodging house was Jack's territory, and he hated being in someone else's territory. It made him feel inferior, as if he had to obey another's rules. But he especially hated that feeling now because of the brawl he and Jack had gotten into that long while ago. They had not spoken to each other since then, and Spot thought it time to make amends.  
  
However, he had other reasons for coming to Manhattan. He suspected that Phoenix was lodging here, and his suspicions would not dissipate just because the boys said she wasn't. It did not take a rocket scientist to figure out she would have them lying for her.  
  
He sighed and took a step forward. He knew hell was about to be unleashed.  
  
More to come!!! But until that fateful day comes when you will get to read the next chapter, you will need to submit some REVIEWS!!! Don't make me go on strike now! I have been pleased so far by the number of reviews I've been receiving. *smiles proudly* Please keep those REVIEWS coming in! Love ya all! 


	9. Crow's Lock

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow!  
  
A.N. The last chapter was rather sketchy and I think I will clarify Crow's significance in this chapter. Special thanks to all ya'll who've been reviewing lately! I really appreciate so much! It peps me up to write more! I hope you guys like this chapter; everything pretty much comes together in this chapter. Tell me what ya think!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Spot slammed the Manhattan lodging house door open, wearing the usual monotonous, superior expression on his face. The main room was dimly lit but bright enough for the Brooklyn leader to see Jack's figure seated on a chair in the corner. On Jack's lap there sat a girl, and as Spot neared the couple, his jaw dropped open.  
  
"Jacky, ya deceivin bastard! That's why youse were so pissed off that night in Brooklyn. Ya scab!" He stood less than a foot away from Jack in a proud stature.  
  
"Spot, what are youse doin heah?" Jack pulled Clue tighter to him protectively and looked at his former friend, not at all daunted by the youth's words.  
  
"I'se came heah tah give ya a chance tah apologize tah me!" He crossed his arms and lowered his gaze to Dreamer, who was almost shaking at the volume of Spot's voice. "Ah, Clue, I'se don't mean tah sound so bitter, it's just that if sumthin were goin on between youse and me boy Jacky heah, ya could've just said so."  
  
Jack pulled Clue off him and then stood to his full height, many inches taller than Spot. "I'se didn't wanna start any drama; we have enough of that when youse is around. But listen, it's no big deal, right? I mean, youse is more interested in Phoenix anyways. Why keep Clue hangin when she could be perfectly happy wid me?"  
  
Spot hated to admit when he was wrong; it did nothing for his self- esteem. However, Jack was his best friend, and if there were anyone he would lose a girl to, it would be the Manhattan leader. "Yea, yer right. I guess I'se was only concerned about me own well-being. I didn't wanna be alone at any one time. Sorry, Jack." He turned his look to Clue and grinned. "And I'se sorry to you too, Clue. Ya gotta put up with Cowboy now." The three of them laughed while two newsies were entering the lodging house in laughter.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoenix, yer such a lunatic! I can't believe youse sold all yer papes wid that crazy headline! I tell ya, people would believe anything these days."  
  
Spot turned around at the sound of the name he knew all too well. So she is heah, he thought to himself. Did she think she could stay away from me forever? He crossed his arms and watched as she and Race entered the main room, still oblivious to the Brooklyn leader. When it seemed as if they would not notice him unless made aware of his presence, he spoke up. "Well, babe, looks as if youse is havin fun wid Race there."  
  
Phoenix inhaled a sharp intake of breath at the voice. She spun around and widened her emerald green eyes when she saw Spot. "How'd ya know I was heah?"  
  
"New Yawk aint all that big, ya know."  
  
She glared at him and crossed her arms too, mimicking his moves. "Yea, I know. I just didn't knows youse would come lookin fer me like I'se a stray dog that ya own."  
  
"Ya mean more than that tah me, goil!" Spot said, approaching her. "Yer like me better half and I'se lost without ya."  
  
"More lies?" she asked him with an arched eyebrow. Spot's words were always dipped in honey, but were always shallow. What good was it to make superficial promises? Phoenix glanced at Race and felt torn apart. She had spent such a great time with him the past few days and they had clicked together at once. Not only did they have so many things in common, but Race was everything she could ever want in a man. The problem was that Spot was all that and more, even if he was a bit haughty at times.  
  
"Nah, I'se tellin the truth! Why's it so hard fer youse tah believe that!"  
  
"Because ya disprove it within a day's time after ya say it!" She walked up to him and tried to stare him down nose to nose. He would say no more, so she turned away and made her way up the stairs.  
  
"Phoenix, wait!" Spot sighed. He would have to humble himself in front of Jack and the others. He would have to show them all what laid beneath all his pride and egotism. Could he deal with that? Could he live with people knowing he was not always cold and harsh? He would have to, if only to keep the girl he wanted from running.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Spot moistened his lips and hesitated for the slightest moment, but his feelings overwhelmed him and he could not stifle what he wanted to say any longer. "Because I love youse."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Crow slumped into the soft velvet couch of her dressing room once her performing time was finished with and relaxed. The dress she had been trapped in the whole hour plus the bright lights that had shone down on her face, drenched her in sweat and she could not stand thinking about the next time she would have to do a show. The crowd had been so riotous; she would have not been surprised had they torn down the stage in all their anarchic uproar. She managed to maintain calmness nonetheless. She had walked the stage as if it were her turf, had walked it with certainty and ease.  
  
She smiled at her collection of valuables. She had so much to show for her career. Not only did she have three meals a day and fancy clothing to strut herself in, she also had her very own possessions. Only a small fraction of those belongings had been hers before she started working for the vaudeville while the rest had been gifts from her fans or items she had purchased from shops. She reached towards the mirror of her vanity and caressed one of her necklaces in particular after retrieving it from its hanging place.  
  
The silver chain with a lock as its charm. She held it to her heart and thought about the lock's counterpart, the only key that would ever open it. The lock had been her engagement gift upon her fiancé's proposal; at the time, they both were still too poor to afford luxuries such as wedding rings. But it was no ordinary lock, for the one she loved wore a chained key about his neck that went along with it.  
  
Crow held the lock tighter as a tear fell from her sea green eyes. Her fiancé had been unlike any other. He was respected among all his friends, and had the greatest charm with the ladies. She had thought he loved her. Yet she was ever wrong. She decided it was time for her to retire to bed. She returned the lock to its original place and dressed into her satin pajamas before crawling under the thick comforter of her bed. When she closed her eyes, that one name she used to adore came to her mind.  
  
'Spot Conlon'.  
  
More to come! I know this chapter was short, but its sole purpose was to work out a few tangles that had appeared in the story. Don't worry, though! There is so much more to come in the next few additions. But there won't be any updates without your reviews! I need REVIEWS!!! That includes critiques, suggestions, and maybe compliments. Hee hee, I love them all! PLEASE SUBMIT THOSE REVIEWS!!! Love ya all! 


	10. Youse Is Who I Want

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow!  
  
A.N. OMG, I contracted a virus that's going around and so I couldn't write for three whole days!! It was crazy!! LOL! It's time to make some shout outs! All of your reviews are real heartwarming. They make me laugh so hard. You're either incredibly mad with a character or laughing like crazy because they didn't get what they want. It's great. I love writing!  
  
*Snuggles: I'm glad I wrote that short chapter so that everything would make sense. I didn't want to suddenly pull something off on everybody that would leave them with big question marks on their foreheads. LOL! Thanks so much for being a consistent reviewer! I always look forward to reading a review from you.  
  
*Thunderstorm: Sorry I had to cut the lovely scene between Spot and Phoenix. Hahaha! Truth is, I wasn't sure how to continue on from those words that Spot had said. It took a lot of thought, but I finally pulled it all together. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*Doll Face: Yea, twists in a story are always fun! I learned that after watching Minority Report. Muahaha! I'm glad you're loving the story; it's always fun to get new reviewers. I hope you enjoy this new addition.  
  
*Mads and Alex: Fortunately, Clue had Jack to fall back on. I didn't exactly want to pair her with Spot because their personalities clashed. Opposites attract, but who ever said they lasted? LOL!  
  
  
  
*lange: Wedding bells for Clue and Jack, huh? I'll take that into consideration. lol! Wow, I didn't know you thought so highly of 'big jerk Spot'. OMG, your review made me laugh so hard! That was great! I'll try to work some scenes for Clue and Jack though, don't worry!  
  
*Candi Kane: Glad you're back from your vacation or whatever it was, lol. I'm glad you loved the chapters you missed while you were gone. Yes, Spot said he actually loves her. I can't believe it either. Hahaha!  
  
*Gypsy: Ah, the reviewer that does not log on. Hahaha! You're incredibly enthused about this whole story! Your reviews are among the ones that make me laugh hysterically! Thanks so much for reading this story! Keep those funny reviews coming! Hee hee!  
  
*Gemini Kelly: Heya, thanks for the reviews! I'm updating at an incredible rate these days! A chapter a day keeps the strongly-worded letters away! Hee hee! Hope ya like the fact that Clue and Jack finally got together!  
  
  
  
~finally getting to the story  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Phoenix stared at the Brooklyn leader with an unreadable expression that caused Spot to shift with discomfort. What was she going to say? Was she going to refuse him with utter disdain as she had done before? He almost regretted having said those three words that meant so much, that held so much power. Then again, had he kept his feelings suppressed, he would only be fooling himself. It wasn't a game anymore. Phoenix was beginning to move on, and he did not want to lose her.  
  
"What did youse say?" Phoenix must have heard wrong. Here in the main room of the Manhattan lodging house, in front of Jack and countless others, Spot Conlon would never reveal his feelings for anyone! He was reclusive when it came to sentimental things like that, choosing to not speak his heart in privacy but to rather keep it bottled inside. Perhaps she was only imagining he had said those three words she had always wanted to hear him say.  
  
"Ya know what I'se said." Spot hoped she would not make him repeat it. It was hard enough saying it the first time.  
  
"I'se not shoah I knows," she said through clenched teeth. "What did youse say?"  
  
Spot looked around him, noticing a gathering crowd. He let out a silent groan. Why were people always concerned with his business? "I said, I love youse." He pronounced each syllable with emphasis so that she would understand.  
  
"Yer not lyin this time, are ya?" It was more of an observation than a question. She smiled at him and her green eyes sparkled with joy.  
  
"I aint in the habit of lyin, babe," the Brooklyn leader smirked. And as she neared him, he outstretched his arms and pulled her into his chest, holding her close so that no one could ever take her away from him again. He did not have to kiss her or make a show of their reunion. Embracing her as he was pleased him just as well. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her sweet scent, realizing how much he really needed the girl. He felt her hands rub his back in relief and he no longer cared who was watching him. The fact that nearly twenty newsies had formed a circle around the couple was insignificant to him; his whole attention was focused on Phoenix. As she pulled away from him, he felt a warmth at the corner of his eyes.  
  
Phoenix bent her head to one side and seemed to want him all the more for shedding away his cynicism. It was not often that he let others see what was inside of him. Spot did not understand what made her smile so, but soon realized it when a lone tear traveled from one of his eyes down his smooth cheek, leaving a clear trail behind for all to see. So that's what love is all about, he thought, not bothering to wipe the evidence away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two weeks later, Salsa was throwing all of her belongings into the knapsack she always kept under her bed. She had been so withdrawn after her meeting with Crow. She had even resigned from flirting, much to the dismay of several newsies and factory workers. But she could not continue anymore. She was terribly afraid of falling in love again. She was afraid that she might sacrifice her complete self for love. She was quite sure she had loved Spot, the feelings for him still murmured in her heart. Maybe getting to know him was a lesson she was bound to learn. She had thought herself above others by great height, but loving Spot had made her want to embrace humility.  
  
She sat down on the edge of her bed and rested her head into her hands. She knew that Spot had recently gotten together with Phoenix, but it did not bother her the least bit. On the contrary, she was rather happy for the both of them. She could never be involved with Spot anyways. She dreaded commitment now that she actually cared for someone. She had never been in love before and she would not know how to act anymore. She could not be flirtateous as she had always been before. No, love was something of a different sort.  
  
Reaching into the pocket of her navy blue knickers, she pulled out a train ticket she had purchased a few days ago with the financial help of Crow. As a matter of fact, Crow had bought herself a ticket as well, except hers was for a later day. Salsa had decided to leave for North Carolina, where the last remnants of her family resided. She had already contacted her aunt and the arrangements had been made immediately. Now the only problem was leaving behind New York.  
  
She had already said her goodbyes to the Manhattan newsies this morning before they all left to the Distribution Center. The only one she waited for now was Spot. He had said he would meet her before going off to eat at Tibby's for lunch. He was officially late.  
  
"Who are youse foolin, Salsa?" She said to herself, packing up her last possessions. "He just said that tah get youse outta his hair. He has a goil now. Why would he care about ya?" She frowned and sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Heya Salsa! I thought I'se was gunna miss ya! I was runnin down heah like crazy!" Spot Conlon entered the bunkroom at that moment. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
  
Salsa spun around and wiped her eyes quickly with a smile. "Spot! Ya came!"  
  
"Of coise I came," he said. "Ya thought I'se was gunna miss me chance tah say bye tah youse?" He ran his fingers through his hair, combing back the strands that had fallen into his eyes in his rush to Manhattan. "So, ya ready tah leave New Yawk? There aint no way we'se can convince ya tah stay?"  
  
"No, I'se pretty much decided at this point. 'Sides, what would youse want me tah stay fer? Ya already gots a goil." She mentally reprimanded herself for not holding her tongue. She did not want Spot to think she was leaving out of jealousy!  
  
Spot grabbed the girl's wrist and waited for her to look at him. "Listen, I'se didn't plan tah fall in love wid someone. I'se known Phoenix fer a long time and only now realized that I felt sumthin special fer her. But don't think that I never liked ya. I mean, I didn't get ya all those roses fer nothing!"  
  
Salsa laughed. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Youse were great tah be wid, Spot. Even if we only spent a few days wid each other. I'll never forget ya."  
  
"Same heah, and youse better keep in touch." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "Do ya want me tah walk ya tah the train station?"  
  
"No, it's okay," she said softly. She took a piece of cloth from under her pillow and handed it to Spot, telling him not to open it until she had left the room. "I guess I better go now. Goodbye, Conlon."  
  
"C-ya around, Salsa." When she turned around and closed the door behind her, Spot looked down at the piece of cloth now in his hands. He unfolded the material, wondering all the while what could be wrapped within its fabric. He smiled when he found out. There staring back up at him, filled with the love Salsa had held on to, was a single rose conserved from the original batch he had given the girl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jack's face darkened when he saw Clue huddled on one of the windowsills of the girls' bunkroom with a gloomy expression on her face. She had been acting rather introverted as of late and he had not wanted to push the subject at first, but it had finally gotten to him. He hated it when people kept secrets from him, especially people he cared about. He walked up behind the girl and began to massage her shoulders. She flinched at first, but gradually relaxed within his grasp.  
  
"Clue, what's the matter?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Clue continued to stare out the window, unwilling to meet Jack's hard stare.  
  
"Youse been actin weird lately. Yer usually all lively and pepy, but the past few days, youse been pretty depressed. Tell me what's botherin ya."  
  
Clue sighed. "It's pretty stupid, but if youse must know, I'se been hearin alotta talk about youse. Goils have been sayin that ya aint happy wid me and that youse been thinkin about seeing other people before settling down again. I know it aint true because it aint sumthin youse would say tah anyone but yer closest friends. What scared me was that one day, ya might actually feel that way. I don't know what I'se would do then." She looked up at him at that moment and Jack saw that her eyes were red; she had been crying for a long time.  
  
Jack sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap, putting his arms over her waist to secure her. He brushed her hair behind her ears and planted a warm kiss on her cheek. "Clue, yer the greatest person I'se have ever known in me entire life. Everything I'se ever wanted in a goil can be found in yer personality. Yer smart, funny, sweet, and have a good heart. Don't listen tah what other people say; they's just envious."  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet." She began to cry and leaned her head onto Jack's shoulder. "I knew I shouldn't have let it get tah me, but I'se kept wonderin why a popular guy like youse would want tah be wid a simple goil like me when youse could have anyone ya want."  
  
"Youse is who I want," Jack said, kissing her hair. "And yer all I'se ever gunna want. I love ya."  
  
Clue dried her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and looked into his grey eyes. "I love ya too." He smiled back at her and they remained on the windowsill in silence, basking in the affection they both felt that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot closed the door behind him with a smirk. Ever since Phoenix had moved into his room with him, he always had something to look forward when he retired from the late poker games Brooklyn always had. He took off his hat and hung it on one of the poles of his bunk bed. Phoenix was lying on the mattress already, barely moving, and Spot knelt beside her to watch her sleep. He found her to be beautiful. Everything seemed perfect about her; the rise and fall of her breast, the occasional flutter of her eyelids, and the sound of her breathing.  
  
She had gone to sleep an hour earlier before him; he should have joined her but she had insisted he stay, knowing he was involved in a heated gamed with Brooklyn's second best card player. He reached out a hand and traced the curve of her face with his index finger. She was soft like satin and he had an urge to take her into his arms and squeeze her tight. He had missed her so much when she was gone. Even now as she slept, he missed her.  
  
He wandered what she was dreaming about. Was she thinking of him in the depths of her slumber? Was she happy? He sighed and took off his suspenders and shirt. Then he gently crawled into bed beside the girl, careful not to wake her. He situated himself on his side and set an arm on Phoenix's hip before closing his eyes.  
  
"I love ya, Phoenix," he whispered into the silent room.  
  
Phoenix smiled. I love ya too, Conlon, she said in her mind.  
  
More to Come! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! You guys know how much I love reviews! Please don't leave me hanging here. I wanna know if you guys liked this chapter! It's very important to me. And guess what! All you gots to do is click that pretty purple button down there and SUBMIT A REVIEW!!! WOOHOO!!! C'mon, you can do it! I have faith in you! SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT!!! Love ya all! 


	11. Just The Flu

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too!  
  
A.N. Yay, my virus is going away. Maybe I can update everyday now. Then again, school has started. :Dies: And with all the work that I get from my IB classes, I doubt I can type up a new addition to this story seven days a week. But I'll try! Hope you all enjoy this chapter very much, and thanks for the nice reviews!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
When Phoenix woke up the next morning, her head was spinning with incredible nausea. The objects surrounding her rotated in disordered revolutions and even when she closed her eyes against the sights, the dizziness only grew in intensity. She grimaced at the soreness she also felt and ran to Spot's private washroom to splash cold water on her face. Twice she stumbled to the ground, feeling lightheaded and as if she had no bones within her flesh by which to support her body. She ended up crawling to the washroom on her hands and knees.  
  
When she finally reached the sink, she grabbed its porcelain structure and pulled herself up to her feet but before she could even turn on the water, she felt a spasmic movement forcefully make its way up her throat. She dropped to her knees, suddenly weak, and tried to hold her mouth shut, but the contents of her stomach gushed out of her mouth nonetheless, spewing all over the tile floor in its yellowish liquid. She vomited quite involuntarily four more times, each more abundant than the preceding discharge. When her body was well again, she could only lean her back against the wall of the washroom and cry. What was wrong with her?  
  
She peeked through the door into Spot's room to see if the Brooklyn leader was still asleep. He was, and she saw no need to bother him. She could easily clean up the washroom on her own. Besides, it was still too early for Spot to wake up, it being only four in the morning; he still had two hours to sleep away before heading off to the distribution center. Phoenix sighed. After she retrieved the mop in the storage room downstairs, she would head for the home practice of a doctor she happened to know quite well. She was saddened that she would not be able to be with Spot when he awoke, but it would be better if she got a physical check-up early. If she had contracted a virus of some sort, it would only go away if she got medicine as soon as she could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot had finally sold his last paper from the one hundred morning editions he had purchased earlier. He was ahead of schedule and decided to run back to the Brooklyn lodging house to see if Phoenix had returned. She had not been anywhere in sight when he finally woke up that morning and it worried him. Where did she go in such a rush? Why had she not told him she was leaving? He had looked everywhere for her before going to the distribution center; he even checked Manhattan for the girl. But nobody had seen her.  
  
The Brooklyn leader took a deep breath to relax himself. Maybe he was overreacting as he had done the night Phoenix went out on a date with Race. She was strong in both spirit and strength; she could take care of herself in any circumstance and Spot kept having to remind himself of that fact. He was not dealing with a shy wallflower or an ignorant child. Phoenix was just as street-smart as any tough newsie could be. He had to stop thinking of her as a baby.  
  
A few minutes later, he was inside his room. Expecting to see Phoenix there, he had first entered in dramatically, but upon seeing that his assumptions were wrong, he fumed. "Where the hell is that goil!?" He flopped down on his bed and threw his hat across the room. Ever since he and Phoenix had gotten together, they had yet to spend quality time with each other. Spot was too busy either selling papers or playing poker whereas Phoenix was always wandering the city on her own or mingling with friends of hers who were not newsies.  
  
Spot brought his head up hopefully at the sound of someone climbing the staircase. He spread himself over the bed to make it look as if he had been merely taking a nap and waited for Phoenix to walk in.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
His eyes snapped open at the voice he had not heard in years. He bolted upright and stared at a short girl with black, curly hair who only stared back at him with uncertainty. It was Crow.  
  
"What are youse doin heah?" Spot did not know what to say. There were not many times in his life when he was at a lost for words.  
  
"I asked some newsies wheah I'se could find Spot Conlon and they pointed me tah this place. I didn't expect ya tah be heah already, but when I hoid someone come in, I thought I'd see if it were youse. And it was. God, youse still looks the same."  
  
Spot relaxed a bit, but still kept the girl in check. "Youse looks the same too. Still beautiful as ya were back in the day." He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the poles of his bed. "So, why were ya looking fer me anyways?"  
  
"Not a day has passed by when I'se haven't thought about youse, Spot," the girl began slowly, walking farther into the room. "Those things ya said tah me last we talked hoit me so much, but I still loved ya. The thing is, I'se tired of livin in the shadows while everyone else is free tah do as they please. I'se tired of doin sumthin I hate in order to make money. Woise of all, I'se tired of being enemies wid youse. I want us tah be friends again, Spot. I want us tah go back tah the way things use tah be before we ended it." When she was sure she had nothing more to say, she looked at him, waiting for a response.  
  
"Foist of all, I'se sorry fer all that crap I said tah youse when I ended it. I was young then and pretty stupid; also, I didn't have respect. People make their livin in different ways and I shoulda accepted that. Secondly, no one's makin ya live in the shadows and ya chose yer own career. Third, I'se agrees that we shouldn't be enemies anymore, but we can't go back tah the way things were because that would require us tah be a couple again and I'se don't think it would woik out fer us."  
  
He wondered whether he should tell her that he was already involved in another relationship, but figured it would only make this more painful for the girl. He would have to explain this in another way. "Ya see, if I had loved youse when ya told me about yer job, I wouldn't have broken up wid youse because nuthin can change yer love for someone. I mean, I do love ya as a friend and all, but when it comes tah that special kinda love, I just don't think we'se have it fer each other. I'se shoah youse'll find someone else who you'd be better off wid."  
  
Crow could do nothing more than stand there expressionless. This had not worked out the way she thought it would. Spot had indeed changed as she had guessed, but he still was unwilling to get back with her. She questioned in her mind what it would take for him to reconsider. She shifted her weight from one foot to another and gave Spot a playful look as she neared him with a longing smile.  
  
Spot was immediately uncomfortable. He scooted back on his bed and stood to his feet atop the mattress. "What are youse doin? I thought we'se were gunna be friends?"  
  
"Spotty! Ya know ya want me. Why don't youse just give in to yer desires? I don't understand ya, Conlon. Then again, I never did. Ya see sumthin ya want right in front of youse, but yer too scared tah reach out and grab it."  
  
"I don't want youse!" Spot raised his voice. Crow had never been like this! She always knew when to hold back, yet now she was crossing the border.  
  
Crow climbed onto the bed and laughed when Spot backed up against a wall with an angry glare. "Are ya shoah about that?"  
  
Spot sighed. He had not wanted to bring Phoenix up, but Crow had left him no choice. "Yea, I'se shoah. I'se already involved wid someone, and I love her! Not the kinda love I thought I had fer youse, though. This feeling I have fer her is warm and strong, and even when I'se not wid her, it tingles in me heart. And she loves me too, so it's perfect! So I'se not gunna trade all that in fer someone from me past just because she finally got around tah makin up wid me. I love me goil too much!"  
  
Crow blinked at the reply. She had not expected that either. Last she heard, Spot was single. She backed away from the Brooklyn leader and lowered herself to the edge of the bed. She could not believe she had acted like a complete fool only to hear that Spot was in love with someone else. It was completely embarrassing and she could only turn her head away from him to hide her dread. Spot sat beside her and laid a hand over her shoulders, feeling her tremble.  
  
"I'se sorry, Crow, but ya have really bad timing."  
  
Crow laughed through her tears. "Yer such an idiot, Conlon." She would have to cover up her pain quickly; make it look as if she had not been stabbed in the heart just now, even though she had been.  
  
"Yea, I knows." He kissed her gently on the cheek and then rose to his feet. "Listen, I'se gots tah be headin tah Manhattan right about now. Youse welcome tah join me and me friends fer lunch if ya want. Meet up wid the old gang again like old times; it'd be fun."  
  
"Nah, I'se gunna pass," she said, standing up as well. "I have a train tah catch. I'll be headin tah Pennsylvania in two hours. I said to meself, if Spot wants tah start over, then I'll stay, but if he doesn't, then I'll leave."  
  
Spot frowned. This was the second girl that left the state because of him and it made him feel terrible. He wished things could just have a happy ending for everybody. Causing people all this pain was overbearing. "Ya shoah ya don't wanna stay? I mean, we'se startin over as friends, right? Why not stay fer that?"  
  
Crow shook her head. "I think it's time tah move on wid me life, but heah's an idea. I'll write ya whenever I have the chance, and we'll keep in touch that way!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan, my dear," Spot said in his best English accent. He and Crow always used to read English plays when they were together, and that happened to be a line from their favorite one. They both laughed and made their way outside onto the streets where they had their last conversation before parting. Spot hugged his ex-fiancé and reminded her of her promise to write. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Soon enough, their paths diverged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoenix sat on the exam table of the room a nurse had placed her in, swinging her legs a foot above the hardwood floor below. The room was cold and lacked any color, making her feel as if she were in a prison. Perhaps if there had been some bright wallpaper or paint, she would be in happier moods. A knock sounded at the door and she answered, "Come in."  
  
Doctor Reynald, whom Phoenix had known from her childhood, walked into the room holding a chart in his hands and a folder where the girl's records were stored. The folder was rather thin for Phoenix rarely returned for her annual exams.  
  
"So, according to the symptoms my nurse has listed, you seem to have caught the first starters of a minor flu. But something leads me to believe otherwise. Now, dear, you must be perfectly honest with me. Are you sexually active?"  
  
Phoenix blushed. "Harrison! That aint sumthin youse ask a goil youse known since she was ten! Goodness!" She tied her hair back in a ponytail with a piece of cloth and sighed. "Just cause youse is a doctor, I'se gunna answer that. Yes, I is. But don't worry, because me and Spot aint sick in any way, so I knows I aint got no disease."  
  
The doctor nodded and looked over his notes. "When was the last time you two, well, you know?'  
  
"Fer cryin out loud, I'se don't record it whenever we'se sleeps together. What does this have tah do wid anything? I said we weren't sick. I think I'se just got the flu er sumthin."  
  
"Are you and this, uh, Spot living together?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and we'se love each other very much, so it's no big deal that we'se do stuff like that wid each other. It's natural, ya know?"  
  
"Well I hope he still loves you when you tell him the news," Doctor Reynald said, closing the folder and looking up at the girl.  
  
"I'se shoah he will. What's the news?" She smiled at him radiantly and leaned in close with interest.  
  
"Phoenix, you are over three weeks pregnant."  
  
Phoenix's eyes glazed over and her jaw dropped open. Then she could only see blackness as she passed out cold.  
  
~More to come!! MMkay, don't get scared away by the sudden turn of events! I promise you that you will continue to love this story more and more by the chapter!!! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a three-legged camel in my eye! *OUCH* PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need REVIEWS really really bad! I just love reading them; they're like food for my muse. YEEEEEEEE HAW! So SUMBIT THEM REVIEWS, ay? WOOHOOOO!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I LOVE YA ALL!! 


	12. Are Ya Shoah?

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too!  
  
A.N. Yay, my virus is going away. Maybe I can update everyday now. Then again, school has started. :Dies: And with all the work that I get from my IB classes, I doubt I can type up a new addition to this story seven days a week. But I'll try! Hope you all enjoy this chapter very much, and thanks for the nice reviews, and the INSANE ones *cough cough GYPSY cough*  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
In all his days as a newsie, Race had never sold at any other location but the tracks. Until today. Fueled by the broken heart he suffered from when Phoenix chose Spot Conlon over him at the Manhattan lodging house, he started to take a new lead in life. From now on, his selling areas would vary. One day he might sell in Central Park, the other he might choose a quieter street. He just needed variety in his life from now on. Instead of waiting for something new and exciting to hit him, he would run out and meet adventure halfway down the road.  
  
After much debate, he decided he would sell at the train tracks. Newsies usually did not sell there because customers were often too busy situating their luggage or verifying their tickets with a conductor. Race figured there might be those who would like to look at the city's headlines, though, before setting off on their trips. He took the cigar out of his mouth to exhale smoke and turned a corner towards his destination.  
  
When he arrived at the tracks, not many people were seated waiting for the train. He called out his first headline, only receiving three buyers. He was used to attracting the attention of at least ten people whenever he hawked a story and he groaned at his lack of success. Setting down his stack of papers on a nearby bench, he selected one of them and scanned through all of today's articles to make sure he had not missed something that might prove of more worth to him. As he did this, a girl seated on a red suitcase mere yards from him caught his attention.  
  
He stared at her over the paper he held up and was instantly attracted to the girl. She had a slim figure and was just shorter than he was. Her black hair was pulled away from her face and her eyes were an intriguing light shade that made him freeze where he stood. It was not long before the girl noticed Race staring at her. When their eyes met, she quickly turned her head in the opposite direction. Race realized she was crying. He had not saw the tears before for only her side had been visible to him.  
  
Race folded up the paper he was perusing and set it on the stack of a hundred he had cast aside before. Sure that no one would want to steal all his papers, he left them unsupervised and approached the girl. "Heya, are youse okay?"  
  
The girl nodded her head in response.  
  
"Are ya shoah? Cause usually people don't cry when they's okay."  
  
She glanced up at him and sighed. She knew he would not go away until she showed some sign that she was well, but at the moment, that was too hard. She had rather cried on someone's shoulder. Even the shoulder of a complete stranger. "I'se heartbroken."  
  
Race sat down on the cement next to her and smiled. "I guess that makes two of us. Me name's Racetrack. And youse is?"  
  
"Crow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue groaned at the headlines when she looked over Blink's shoulder to read today's paper. She was already a terrible seller, what was she supposed to do with these kinds of stories? She stepped out of the distribution center line and folded her arms. "I hate being a newsie! I'd rather woik in the factories!"  
  
Blink laughed and playfully pushed her. "Don't let Jack hear ya say that, he'll get mad that his goil don't like sellin papes like he's been doin fer ages now."  
  
"I'se only being honest."  
  
"I know," he said, "but Jack aint too keen with that anyways. Don't youse remember? He's the mastah at improving the truth!" Mush joined them with his stack of papers, followed by Snoddy.  
  
"Wheah's Race?" Mush asked as he gave Clue a good morning hug.  
  
Blink looked around. "I dunno, I think he got up early tah go somewhere. He's been actin all mopey this week ever since Conlon took his woman."  
  
Snoddy laughed. "Yea, that reminds me of how things used tah be when Spot and Jack were always competing. Remember Jack used tah come home every night wid a goil under each of his arms?" The younger newsie laughed at his comment, but ended short when Blink elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Clue's eyes went wide. "Is that true?"  
  
"Ya didn't know?" Snoddy asked before the other two could say a word.  
  
"So he was a playah too?"  
  
Blink shoved Snoddy aside and grabbed the girl by the arms. "Clue, that was a long time ago. I mean, two months at the most."  
  
Mush shook his head in disapproval and pulled Blink away. "Clue, Jack was never serious wid any of those goils like he is wid youse. Back then, things were just fer fun and games, tah even the score against Spot. But now, he's in love wid youse, and I don't think he'd ever play ya."  
  
Clue slowly nodded, not sure whether she believed his words. Across from her, Jack was talking to David and Les about something, occasionally glancing at her to make sure she was still waiting for him. She smiled and waved at him and then turned back to her friends. "I don't feel like sellin wid him today."  
  
"Why not?" Blink asked, stepping towards her. "Snoddy's an idiot, don't listen tah what he says!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Besides, if youse sell wid us, Jack's gunna be on our tails fer the rest of the week." Blink gave her a pleading look. He really did not want any problems with Jack.  
  
Clue twirled a strand of her hair around her finger and bit her bottom lip. "Please, guys? I just want tah figure some things out in me head." She gave them her best puppy eyes impression and even whimpered a bit to add to the affect.  
  
Mush rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only fer today!"  
  
Clue jumped up excitedly and pulled all three boys towards her for a group hug. "I love youse!" They gathered their papers and hurried off before Jack saw them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Phoenix walked into the Brooklyn lodging house in the late afternoon, all the newsies were scattered about the main room playing various sorts of gambling games. She clasped her hands in front of her and scanned the room for Spot. He had seen her first and was already rushing over to her with a grin.  
  
"Hey sweety," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Wheah have youse been all day?" He kissed her again and grabbed her hands in his own.  
  
She smiled hesitantly. "Oh, just around. I met up wid an old friend of mines."  
  
Spot smiled and began to lead her to the table he was playing poker at, but she stopped midway. "What's the mattah?"  
  
"Can we'se just go straight to bed?" She could not wait any longer for Spot to know what she had to tell him. If he was going to turn her away to the streets, she wanted to know now. Otherwise, she would only act halfheartedly for the rest of the night and he would know something was wrong.  
  
Getting the wrong impression, Spot smirked. "Shoah. I'se been wantin tah spend some alone time wid youse anyways." To his newsies, he said, "I'se gunna retire fer the night" to which countless catcalls were made. Spot laughed and walked up the stairs with Phoenix at his side, reaching the maximum of his impatience before they even got to his room. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight, but he did not mind. It had been too long since he and Phoenix had gotten some fun. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.  
  
"Spot, I need tah-" Phoenix was cut short when the Brooklyn leader pressed his lips against hers with great craving. She knew what he wanted, but she had something else on her mind. At least something that needed to be a top priority.  
  
Spot slowly leaned her onto the bed, locking her in a kiss all the while. Suddenly she pulled out of his grip and rolled to her side. "Ah, so youse playin hard tah get now, huh?"  
  
"No, Spot. I need to tell you something." She tensed when he gave her that smirk of his, and even more so when he sat beside her and covered her neck in kisses. "Spot, I'se serious! I really need tah talk tah youse!"  
  
Spot looked at her worried. "What's the mattah?" he asked again, staring at her with his intense eyes.  
  
She jumped to her feet and walked over to the window, where she sat on the sill and looked down at her hands. "I went tah the doctor today because I wasn't feelin well. He told me what the problem was."  
  
"Is it gunna be okay?" Spot's face was now anxious. Phoenix looked like she was about to deliver life-changing news.  
  
"That all depends," Phoenix replied. "Uhm, I, uhm. Oh, this is way too hard!" She pulled her hair and fumed. She couldn't put Spot through this! She loved him too much! So much that she was willing to leave his life so that he would not need to deal with any pains. "Yer gunna hate me so bad!"  
  
Spot stood up and pulled her towards him. "Why would I'se hate ya? Ya mean everything tah me, goil! Don't youse know that by now?" He caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her ear. "Tell me," he whispered to her. "Youse aint gots tah be afraid of me. I love youse."  
  
"Well, uhm." She paused to kiss him long and hard, knowing very well it might be the last time she had the opportunity to do so. It meant so much to her that she actually began to cry. "Spot, I'm uhm. I'm pregnant."  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow. "Yer what?" His tone of voice had gone completely flat.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
The Brooklyn leader stepped back confused. "Are ya shoah?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Phoenix nodded. "Me doctor ran some tests and he's pretty shoah. And youse gots tah be the father cause yer the only one I, uh, 'sleep' wid. Spot, I'se really sorry about all this and I know it's gunna ruin yer reputation. I mean, youse is the most admired newsie in New Yawk, but wid a kid tah raise, that's all gunna change. I'll understand if ya don't wanna stay wid me. Youse gots so many things tah worry about. Don't hate me, though! I really didn't want this tah happen! I'se so sorry! Ya gotta believe me!"  
  
Much to the girl's surprise, Spot began to laugh. "Ya know, youse look real cute when yer all worried like this. Ya think me reputation means more tah me than me goil or me own child? I'se don't care if all of New Yawk suddenly hated me, I'se aint gunna let youse go!" He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and spun her around happily. "I'se gunna be a father!"  
  
"I didn't think youse would act this way," Phoenix admitted with a smile, still in Spot's arms. "I thought youse wouldn't want me anymore."  
  
"Yer crazy." He put her down and kissed her. "I mean, it's kinda odd that we'se is parents now. We're probably the wildest couple in the state, but that's the way the cookie crumbles and I'se aint one tah complain." He grinned at her and then pulled her down on the bed with him. "I'se so excited now! What are we'se gunna name the kid?"  
  
"Spot, we'se finally alone and all youse can think about is names? I'se getting jealous heah! And whoever said it was a 'he'?"  
  
Spot smirked and kissed her again. "Sorry babe. We'll just assume it's a 'he' fer now, all right? Now, let's celebrate." He rolled over so that he was atop her and celebrate they did.  
  
More to Come!!! Thank you for all the REVIEWS, especially for the new ones I have seen as of late. If you are a new reader, let me just take this time out to say that I REALLY appreciate the fact that you are reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. And just as a note from the author to the reader. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! That goes out to all you who aren't new as well. You know how REVIEWS make my day!!! Let's SUBMIT SOME MORE REVIEWS now!!! WOOHOOOO!!! Love ya all!!! 


	13. Blackjack

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too!  
  
A.N. Once again, thanks for all the nice and crazy reviews! I feel so loved! You guys are the greatest reviewers in da woild! I feel like having some big party for all youse! LOL! Oh well, I'll do the next best thing. UPDATE! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Spot could not stop talking about his child the next day. It felt a bit odd to him at first to be talking about such things, but he warmed up to it soon enough. He did not know what to expect, though, when he became a father. He had heard about the sleepless nights and endless feedings, not to mention the diaper changings. That did not appease him too much, especially when he was only seventeen years of age. Would he be a good parent when youth older than him still needed a parent of their own? It would prove to be quite a test.  
  
Phoenix tugged on his hand and pulled him towards a baby room display in a store window. She rested her forehead against the glass pane and smiled. "It's decorated like Noah's Ark. That's adorable!" Her eyes rested on every single item made of ivory and she sighed. She wished she could provide her baby with such luxuries. Eager to marvel at other displays, she walked over to the other store window, but this one was advertising wedding decorations and accessories.  
  
Spot's heart skipped a beat when he saw a simple wedding ring cushioned inside a blue, velvet box. Marriage. That was something else that had crossed his mind lately. He wanted Phoenix, but he did not want to marry her just because of the certain circumstances that recently arose. He wanted to marry her solely for love. "C'mon, babe. I wanna go tah Tibby's tah announce that we'se expectin a Spot Jr."  
  
"I hope it's a goil so that youse don't give her a Dog's name."  
  
"We'll just name her Dot then." They laughed and were about to cross the Brooklyn Bridge when they heard screams sounding from a distant alley. "Stay heah," Spot said quickly as he let go of Phoenix's hand and took off towards the noise. Phoenix paid no heed to his request and ran after him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lemme go, ya bum!"  
  
"Aww, dollface, what's the mattah? You aint in the mood tah play?"  
  
The blonde girl glared at the newsie who was abusing her and spat in his face. "I wouldn't play wid youse if youse were the last man on earth and the entire human race depended on us. Yer a filthy rat! Lemme go!"  
  
"I guess I'se just gonna force it outta youse," the newsie said, forcing the girl into a kiss. When he slid his tongue into her mouth, she bit down on it as hard as she could and kicked him in the knee. "Yer gunna pay fer that!" he yelled  
  
"The only one that's gunna be payin is youse, Blackjack."  
  
Blackjack did not even have to look up to know that it was Spot Conlon. "Well, if it isn't the mutt, comin out tah survey his territory. Don't worry, Spot. I'se was gunna let ya have her when I was done. I know how tah share."  
  
Spot tapped the head of his cane onto his palm and gave the newsie his cool, intimidating look. "I coulda sworn I told youse tah never come back tah Brooklyn unless ya wanted me tah moider ya."  
  
"Ya wouldn't hoit a fly. Why should I be afraid of youse?"  
  
"I wouldn't hoit a fly, huh?" Spot raised his cane above his head and smashed it down on the other boy's head, causing him to fall back and huddle into a ball with loud moans. "When I'se make a promise, I keep it. Yer gunna be sorry ya ever came heah." Spot threw his cane aside and began kicking the newsie in the side over and over again, showing not the least sign of mercy. "Get up ya lousy bastard!" he yelled in rage.  
  
Phoenix gasped. She had never seen Spot act so violently. Would he really kill someone? She felt sick watching him beat the fallen boy as if he were a worthless piece of meat and brought her hand to her mouth when she thought she might throw up. When she saw Spot reach for his cane, she could not watch anymore. "Spot!"  
  
The Brooklyn leader looked at her sad face and felt ashamed all at once. She looked terrified of him and it broke his heart. He looked at Blackjack and then dragged the newsie to his feet. "Yer free tah go, but never step into me borough again. I might not kill youse, but alotta me boys will."  
  
"That's a good, trained dog," Blackjack sneered, though he grimaced from the pain he felt. "Listen tah yer goil. Ya knows ya won't get any from that sweet thing if ya don't. Ya mind if I have me share?"  
  
Spot answered by knocking his fist into Blackjack's cheekbone. "Ya even think of layin a finger on me goil and youse can forget what I'se said about not killin youse, cause I won't even sleep until I know yer dead and rotting!!!"  
  
Blackjack held his hands up in defeat and feigned a smile. "All right, mutt. Don't worry, I'se aint want nuthin tah do wid youse anyways." He turned his back on all of them and started to walk away. Under his breath, when he was sure no one could hear, he muttered, "I'll get youse fer this, Spot. Get ya where it'll hoit real bad."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue sat down next to Blink at Tibby's just as there food was being served. "Have any of youse seen Jack yet?"  
  
Snoddy took a sip from his pop and shook his head. "He probably went sellin wid Davey when he noticed youse were gone. Davey always takes his time when sellin papes so they's won't be heah 'til most of us are already eating."  
  
Clue sighed. Though selling with Blink, Mush, and Snoddy had been fun, she missed selling with Jack. But if she spent too much time with him, she might be blinded and unable to see him for who he really was.  
  
"I think youse should talk tah him when he comes," Mush suggested, taking a bite out of a sandwich he had ordered. "He's changed a lot ever since ya came into the picture. He used tah be all floity wid the goils, but now he's like, devoted tah youse!"  
  
Clue gasped when someone entered the restaurant then, but upon seeing that it was only Spot and Phoenix, she leaned back in her seat. "Should I ask him about it? I'se just don't want him tah be mad at me."  
  
"If he really cares about ya," Blink replied, "then he won't get mad just because yer askin about his past." The restaurant door swung open again and Clue slid down in her seat, shooting Snoddy a questioning glance.  
  
Snoddy looked back. "Ah, it's only Race and some goil."  
  
"Okay, I have tah stop being paranoid about all this," Clue said. "I'll just go up tah him, ask him whether he's changed since those days of competing against Spot, and then everything will be fine."  
  
Spot walked up to their table and beamed with pride. "Guess what, kids! Phoenix and me is parents now! There's gunna be a prince of New Yawk!"  
  
Clue choked on the water she was drinking. "Seriously? Wow! That's uh, that's great I guess. Why would youse want a baby so early?"  
  
"Well, we didn't exactly plan it, Clue."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As Spot and Phoenix laughed, Race approached the group with a wide smile on his face. "Spot, youse a father now? Congratulations!" He hugged the Brooklyn leader and laughed. "Remember, Race aint too bad a name fer a kid." A girl came from behind Race with a sly look about her.  
  
"Is this why youse didn't want tah get back wid me, Conlon?"  
  
Spot's smile dropped into a frown. "Crow, I thought youse were leavin yesterday?"  
  
"I was, but I couldn't bring myself tah leave. And then I met Race and we totally hit it off. He invited me tah stay in Manhattan wid him 'til I was back on me feet and I couldn't refuse the offer." She glanced at Phoenix and then back at Spot. She could ruin this all with only a few sentences. "So youse doing things a bit backwards? I mean, when we'se were gunna get married, kids were the last thing on our mind. Now yer makin babies foist?"  
  
Phoenix narrowed her eyes. "Heya, who are ya and what are youse talking about?"  
  
"Oh, didn't you know, sweetheart? Spot and I go way back. We'se was engaged fer almost six months! I came over tah his room sometime this week and we'se had a little talk about how things were."  
  
"What?!" Phoenix turned to Spot, expecting an explanation.  
  
"Don't tell me youse didn't expect that," Crow continued. "I mean, even while we'se were engaged, Spot still managed tah save his charm fer all the ladies. He cheated on me a few times. He didn't know that I saw, but I did."  
  
"Yer such a liar!" Spot yelled, attracting everyone's attention. "Why are ya even doing this?"  
  
Race stepped in between the two in confusion. "Wait, youse were engaged? Damn! Why do I always fall fer the goils who are desperately in love wid Spot!"  
  
The newsies roared into laughter, but Phoenix was not at all amused. She pushed both Spot and Race away and stood face to face with Crow. "As far as I know, Spot has never cheated on me and I don't think he will because he cares about me. I don't care about what he did in his past because me worryin about it aint gunna change it. What's done is done! Ya really thought that bitchin about how youse used tah be engaged until he dumped yer sorry behind was gunna break us up? I'se sorry that yer that stupid."  
  
"It's yer life," Crow hissed. "If ya wanna ruin it, that's yer problem."  
  
"Yea, well there's just a few other things I'd like tah ruin too, like yer ugly face!" Phoenix stepped forward, rising her fists, but Spot grabbed her around the hips and pulled her back.  
  
"Crow, I thought we'se were friends. Friends don't go around doing stuff like this, they's never jealous, and they don't start fights wid pregnant teenage goils." He smirked and the others laughed, apart from Phoenix who only rolled her eyes and Crow who scowled. "If yer gunna be startin problems like this, then I'se can't be yer friend."  
  
"Spot, how do youse even know ya love her? It can just be a flimsy feeling!" Crow crossed her arms and waited for him to answer that, waited to see what he would do under pressure. Everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"I know it's love cause whenever I look into Phoenix's eyes, I wanna be a better person. I wanna make any sacrifices I have tah just to make her happy. But most of all, whenever I'se wid her, she steals a piece of me heart, and that has everything tah do wid love."  
  
Crow could only glare at the happy couple as Phoenix pulled Spot down for a kiss amidst the hollering their friends made. She had once known that feeling too, and still did. She groaned loudly and exited Tibby's with a slam of the door, bumping into a tall newsie on her way out. She did not bother to excuse herself and he stared after her dazed.  
  
"Oh my god, Blink! Jack's heah!" Clue's eyes widened and she ducked under the table. "Oh no, I aint ready tah talk tah him!"  
  
Jack strode to the area where most of the newsies were gathered and shook his head. "What was up wid that goil?"  
  
"Who knows," Spot shrugged. "Jacky, guess what! I'se gunna be a father!"  
  
"Whoa!" Jack looked from Phoenix to Spot and grinned. "Spot Conlon's gunna be a responsible father? Are youse serious!? I can't believe this! I'se better be the godfather, Conlon!" Someone caught his eye then and he arched an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Clue, what is youse doin under the table?"  
  
The girl climbed to her feet and gave him her innocent smile. "I was just tying me shoes, Jacky!" When there was no longer a show to see, the Manhattan newsies went back to their eating and talking amongst themselves. Jack and Clue were seated at a table alone, away from the others.  
  
"So who did youse sell wid today?" She could tell Jack was disappointed when he asked that question. They had always sold together.  
  
"Uhm, I sold on me own. I just wanted tah be by meself."  
  
Jack looked at her and sighed. "Clue, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why would youse say that?" She bit her bottom lip and pretended as if she were looking at the menu for Tibby's.  
  
"I knows when sumthin is botherin ya. Like the other night when youse were worried that I was gunna leave ya. I just get this feelin that youse gots sumthin ya wanna say."  
  
Clue sighed. "Well, actually.."  
  
More to Come!!! If you read this chapter, it is now your sworn duty to REVIEW!!! Muahahahahha!!! MMkay, maybe it's not your 'sworn duty', but how 'bout a little bit of serendipity? :gives them puppy eyes look: All I want is a few REVIEWS. Tell me if ya liked this chapter. PUH-LEEEEASE? C'mon everybody, let's SUBMIT like never before!!! WOOHOOOOOOOOO! 


	14. I Don't Wanna Be Fat

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too!  
  
A.N. Wow! There were so many reviews and it made me really happy! You guys are great!!! I'm sooo excited that you all love this story so much. I hope I don't go and ruin it now. lol! Welp, have fun reading this new chapter! The SMUT has returned; if you're offended by it, just skip over the applicable parts. If you're not, enjoy! Hee hee!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
"Spot?"  
  
Spot yawned and turned on his side, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He and Phoenix had decided to sleep in this morning to spend some time with each other. "Yea babe?"  
  
"I don't wanna be fat."  
  
Spot laughed and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. "Would youse rather the infamous leadah of Brooklyn walk around wid an inflated stomach?"  
  
Phoenix thought about it for a moment. "That would be kinda interestin." She pinched his nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "The least youse can do is deliver the baby. I'se gunna have tah mother it fer a few years after."  
  
"Sorry, sweety. I would love tah help youse, but nature don't woik that way." He swung his feet around the side of the bed and arose.  
  
"Wheah are ya going?"  
  
"I gots tah meet up wid Flame from the Bronx tah talk about some problems he's been havin wid the leadah of Queens. He wants tah see whether we can woik sumthin out wid the bums." Spot pulled a blue shirt over his head and continued to dress.  
  
"But ya said youse were gunna be wid me all day!"  
  
Spot sighed. "Phoenix, this is really important."  
  
"Oh, of coise," she retorted, "and I'm not?" She held his gaze until he groaned and disappeared into the washroom. When he came back with his face washed and hair combed, Phoenix was sitting in bed with a mad pout. He tried to ignore her as he slid his cane through a belt loop and placed his cane in his back pocket. "Couldn't ya see Flame another day? Ya already promised me youse were gunna stay heah all day."  
  
"No, this is serious. And I knows I promised ya but I forgot I already had sumthin planned. We can just spend tomorrow together, okay?"  
  
Phoenix shook her head childishly. "THIS is serious too! In the time we'se been goin out, we'se probably only spent a few hours wid each other. Spot, I just wanna be wid youse." She looked down sadly. Seconds later, her eyes brightened with excitement. "Oh, I could come wid ya!"  
  
Spot was already shaking his head before she could finish the sentence. "Yer not coming because we may have tah soak some scabs today and I don't want youse getting hoit."  
  
"FINE!" she exclaimed. "I guess we just won't do anything at all! Don't expect me tah stay up tonight waitin fer youse either!"  
  
"What's that supposed tah mean?" Spot sat down on the corner of the bed to ties his shoes.  
  
Phoenix bent forward and brought her lips to his ear. Her breath was cool and it gave Spot butterflies in his stomach. "It means youse aint gettin any." She winked at his indignant face and retreated back under the covers of the bed.  
  
"That aint right, goil!" he said, trying to pull the blankets off of her. "I have rights, ya know!"  
  
"So do I! I just want a little quality time, is that too much to ask fer?"  
  
Spot seemed to be uncertain about what he should do. He did not have to be bribed with sex to stay with Phoenix for he had wanted to stay home with her all along. But as leader of his borough, he had other duties to attend to. "All right, I'se gunna woik out a deal wid youse. I'll spend the morning and night wid ya, but I'se gunna have tah go to this meeting durin the afternoon. I'll try tah cut it short, but I don't know how long it might take."  
  
Phoenix bent her head to the side to think it over. She knew Spot was really trying so she agreed. "Well then, youse still gots a few hours before ya have tah leave in that case."  
  
"What do ya suggest we do?" Spot smirked.  
  
"Oh, I had alotta things in mind." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him onto the bed where she pinned him down roughly. "Ya shouldn't have gotten dressed so early in the day." Spot shrugged with an innocent look and she grinned. However, the Brooklyn leader had been shed of his clothes in less than a minute by the agile hands of Phoenix-who teased him in every which way she could during the whole process. Just as Spot expected her to lower herself onto him, she instead leaned over and kissed his chest, sliding her tongue over his stomach and past his navel.  
  
The Brooklyn leader's eyes went wide when the girl kept going farther down. Upon feeling the warmth of Phoenix's mouth engulf him, a loud moan escaped from his mouth and he threw his head back on a pillow to steady himself.  
  
I shoah is glad I decided tah stay, he thought in pleasure.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Clue banged her head against one of the walls of the girls' bunkroom four times before she threw herself on her bed to wallow in her own self- pity. Yesterday at Tibby's, when she had asked Jack whether he had indeed been a player in his past, yet had done it in quite a blunt manner. Infuriated by her concern over what he used to be rather than what he was now, he left the table wordlessly and exited the restaurant in obvious anger. She felt completely terrible about it all. Why couldn't she just be like Phoenix, who had not cared what Crow said about Spot's past? Clue combed her hair behind her ears and frowned.  
  
What was she going to do now? She should have never brought the subject up! Things had been going so well between the two of them, but she had to go and destroy it all. "Maybe I'se should try talkin tah him again....or maybe I should just let it blow over." As she was pondering aloud, someone entered the room. It was Jack.  
  
"I just wanted tah say that I don't see what me past has tah do wid our relationship. Why should it mattah how I was a few months ago if youse love me for who I am now?"  
  
"I don't know," Clue shrugged. "I guess I'se just scared of gettin hoit."  
  
"Well don't blame me fer ya low self-esteem!"  
  
Clue gasped. "How could youse say that tah me! I ask youse sumthin about yer life and ya insult me fer havin a low self-esteem? That's not fair!"  
  
"Well life aint fair, sweety," Jack threw back. "And if youse is so unsure about everything revolving around us, then maybe we'se shouldn't be together!"  
  
"Well fine!" Not wanting to sound weak, she spat out the first words that came to her mind. Naturally, they were the words she had not meant to say.  
  
Jack was startled that she agreed at first, but his pride was too strong to reconsider what he had suggested. "Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The tears were already rolling down Clue's cheeks as she heard Jack storm down the staircase into the main room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoenix drummed her fingertips on the headboard of Spot's bed as she waited for the Brooklyn leader to return to her. Dusk had settled over two hours ago and she was quite upset that Spot had not arrived at the Brooklyn lodging house yet. "He better had not forgotten!" She stretched her thin body over the length of the mattress and thought about the child she would be having in nine months. She could not believe she was going to be a mother! It excited her and scared her at the same time.  
  
"Heya honey, I'se home!" Phoenix looked up and smiled at Spot walking through the door. She jumped to her feet and tackled him down to the floor in a hug, covering his face with kisses. "Whoa, did youse miss me that much?"  
  
"Of coise," she laughed. When they stood to their feet, Spot wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight so that they were right up against each other.  
  
"So how was yer day?" he asked, kissing her nose delicately.  
  
"It was pretty nifty, but I had rather been wid youse. I never had the time tah make good friends wid any newsies from around heah so I'se usually on me own." That was a given fact. When Phoenix had moved to New York from Texas at the age of ten, she kept to herself and always stood inside. After being turned to the streets at fourteen, she had only been involved in short-lived friendships; her companions were either killed in gang fights that had ruled Midtown long ago or had moved on to better lifestyles. Phoenix was no more than a roaming tumbleweed, and vowed to never get involved with anyone for the rest of her life for fear that she would only lose them. However, Spot simply had to be an exception to that pledge.  
  
Spot kissed her hard, licking her lips but then pulling away before she could respond as a tease. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'se gots the whole day tah ourselves and I'se gunna make it a day ya won't forget. Youse can be shoah of-"  
  
A knock interrupted his words. "Go away!" Phoenix called out, but the knock only returned. Spot rolled his eyes and headed to answer the door with Phoenix holding onto his arm. The Brooklyn leader swung it open and nearly shouted a "what?" He was met by the silent stare of Crow.  
  
"What are youse doin heah?" Phoenix glared at the girl with all her intimidation. She tried to push Spot aside, but he stayed his ground and instead pushed her behind him.  
  
"Spot, I need tah talk tah youse," Crow said dully. "It'll only take a few minutes, but it needs tah be in private."  
  
"Whatever youse gots tah say tah Spot, youse can say in front of me," Phoenix said, still in an attempt to get pass Spot.  
  
"It aint any of yer business."  
  
"Anything that's me man's business, is me business too!"  
  
Spot ran his fingers through his hair and tried to remain calm. "Would ya both just shut up fer like, one minute?!" Turning to his girlfriend he said, "Nuthin's gunna happen, Phoenix. Lemme just talk tah her fer a bit, okay?"  
  
Phoenix looked as if she wanted to utter a million insults at that moment, but she was not in the mood to get into any more fights. She only shoved Spot away from her and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Sorry," Crow said softly. "I didn't mean tah stir up any trouble."  
  
"Youse coulda fooled me." Spot motioned for the girl to come into his room. "So what did ya wanna say?"  
  
Crow leaned against a wall and made her speech quick. "I'se really sorry fer the way I acted at Tibby's yesterday. It was immature and stupid. I shouldn't have been actin jealous, but what can I'se say? Yer a charmin bastard and everyone loves ya. But from now on, I'se gunna be happy fer youse and Phoenix, and I hope ya both have an easy life."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks. That means a lot tah me, Crow. I'se glad we'se have yer blessings." He hugged her then and smirked. "I knews youse would come around."  
  
"Yea. Ya better get back tah Phoenix now before she gives ya the cold shoulder." Crow walked out of the room in high spirits. She passed by Phoenix who was waiting in the hall and smiled, though she simply received a scowl in return.  
  
More To Come!!! Yay, another chapter has passed!!! Ya know what that means, right? REVIEW TIME HAS COME!!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Now you guys were real good about REVIEWING the last few chapters. Let's keep up the good work, ay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please? I LOVE REVIEWS, I am obsessed with them. So all youse gots to do is click SUBMIT REVIEW right down yonder, and send all your funny and sweet comments! YEEEEHAW! I love ya all! 


	15. Walk In Midtown

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too!  
  
A.N. Holy Bananas!!! So many reviews! I'm sooo happy!!! YEEEEE HAW!!! Thanks so much to all of you! I love all these reviews! And a BIG FAT THANKS to all the new readers who have come along. And especially to all my readers who have been with me since chapter one. :SIGH: I love ya all!  
  
*Doll Face: Jiminy! LoL! I'm glad ya like the story so much. Thanks for the review!  
  
*BitterSweet: Oooo, drugs. Are you addicted to this story now? LoL. Good! Woohoo! Don't worry, you'll find a way to add spice to your story. I really like it so far. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Pecan: Thanks! Here's your next chapter! Enjoy it!  
  
*Chachi: Woohoo! You're all excited about this story! That's the spirit! LoL! Thanks for the really nice reviews!  
  
*Gypsy: Just the fact that you didn't have anything to say was funny enough to make me laugh. LoL! Now what was that about airlines? Hahaha. Well, here's another chapter coming at ya. Hope ya like it.  
  
*Candi Kane: Hee hee, being in suspense is a good thing. I'm glad you're so interested in the story. Thanks for the nice reviews!  
  
*lange: Awww, sorry to say, but Salsa actually did move away and will not make any more appearances in the story. But don't worry. I'm sure she's in a happier place and all. Hahaha. Marriage, marriage, marriage! All in due time, my dear. They've only been together for what, a few weeks? We don't wanna rush it, now do we? Hee hee. Thanks for all your enthused reviews! Hope ya like this chapter!  
  
*Gemini Kelly: Yay, you're obsessed with it! I'm so happy! Muahaha! Your reviews are so nice, awww, I think I'm gunna cry. LoL! But for real, you're always ready with compliments. Heya, when are you gunna update your new fanfic? I've been waiting for like ever!!! Hee hee!  
  
*Brenna: Heya, I'm glad you came back to reading my story. Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm extremely glad ya like it so much! Keep them coming!! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
*Snuggles: Sorry for all the cliffhangers, lol. But how else am I gunna keep you guys reviewing and asking for more? It's all about suspense, my dear. LoL! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
*Sweets: Patience, my dear, patience! Hee hee! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry that the suspense is taking such a toll on ya! But here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it very much!  
  
*Amber: Hahaha, thanks for having confidence in my future chapters, lol. Thanks for the nice review too. I love stories with twists, they're just insane!! So naturally, I have to write one! Have fun reading the new chapters!  
  
*Thunderstorm: :Tears well up in eyes: They love me, they really love me! Hee hee! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm excited that you're enjoying reading this story so much. I hope you like the next chapters a lot.  
  
~AND NOW, THE FEATURE PRESENTATION....  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Spot and Phoenix were walking hand in hand two days later through a pleasant little park situated in the heart of Midtown as they talked about their plans for the future. They could have easily done this in Central Park, but Spot had made reservations at a wonderful restaurant in this particular borough where he planned to take his girlfriend for lunch. German food was served there and when he was a child, his mother always use to take him to the restaurant when he did well in school. That was nearly a decade ago, but the memories were still vivid as if he had lived them yesterday.  
  
"I'se just don't think the Brooklyn lodging house is a good environment fer an infant," Phoenix went on. She and Spot were discussing whether they would need to find a new home upon the arrival of their child. "It's so loud and crazy. I'se don't trust any of yer newsies wid a baby."  
  
Spot snapped out of his thoughts. "I agree, but we'se aint gots the money tah rent out a small apartment room. If I starved everyday fer nine months, we might have enough fer half a year, but then what are we'se gunna do when we'se broke again? I think the lodging house would be the best bet fer now. Ya don't have tah worry about me boys. There's gunna be a whole new set of rules when the baby comes."  
  
"I guess," Phoenix sighed, the dreamy look in her eyes dissipating. She had wanted a miniature Victorian house where she and Spot could live happily, away from the hustle and bustle of the New York commoner; away from the drudgery of a newsie's life. But that was a high aspiration, and quite possibly and unachievable one for someone of her status. She had no more than a dime in her pocket and three sets of clothing. "I guess it was silly of me tah wanna have our own place."  
  
"No it wasn't. Youse just want the best fer our family. Everyone wants more than what they's gots from time tah time."  
  
Phoenix smiled and leaned over to caress Spot's cheek with a kiss, a kiss that the Brooklyn leader escalated in depth by turning his head to meet her lips with his own. It felt so good to him to be with her like this. When they had been mere friends before, the things they had done with each other had been heartless, but now, there was vast feeling behind every action.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Spot blushed and nearly giggled. He looked away from the girl to let his childish smile fade away. He was so energized and animated that he might have skipped along the pathway he and Phoenix were upon had he not a tough-leader persona to maintain. Then again, he was not familiar with all the newsies from this part of New York. Were he to do such a thing, no one would be none the wiser. It frightened him that he was actually considering the idea. He shook his head and laughed, and when Phoenix asked him what was the matter, he only replied, "Nothing." He knew what was causing all this giddiness, though. It all started yesterday afternoon in the Bronx...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There aint nuthin like a good game of pokah tah wind youse down when ya 'ad a bad day," Flame said as he inhaled the fumes of his cigarette. Just ten minutes ago, he and Spot had been discussing how they were going to deal with the scabs that were terrorizing boroughs all over the state with threats to seize power. Now, the two leaders were engaged in a heated game of cards.  
  
"Amen tah that," Spot said as he threw two coins onto the huge pile of money at the center of the table. "Especially when youse shoah yer gunna bag some good cash."  
  
Flame studied Spot's face, and then glanced at his own hand of cards. The stakes were getting incredibly high. Soon enough, he would have to fold for lack of money. "I see yer two bits, and I raise ya two more."  
  
The Bronx newsies gathered around the two leaders gasped. Whoever won this game would indeed be a happy guy. Each boy stared at the shiny coins serving as prize money with much desire, wishing they were as good at blunting as Spot or Flame.  
  
Spot did not answer the challenge at first. There was so much he was jeopardizing in these brief minutes. Ever since he had told Phoenix his true feelings for her, he had been saving a large percent of his salary from selling papers to buy an engagement ring for the girl. He only had a few dollars so far, but he knew he would gradually get to the required amount. The problem surfaced here. Spot was bidding his savings money in this poker game against Flame. If he lost, he would have to start all over again in putting aside money, but if he won, he would have enough to at least make a down payment on the ring he wanted to purchase in the future.  
  
He sustained his monotonous look and nodded his head. "All right." He threw two more coins on the money pile and then laid his cards, backside up, on the table. "So what youse gots?"  
  
"Conlon, Conlon," Flame said with a sneer. "I never thought I'se would see the day when youse were beat at yer own game. I gots me a full house!" His newsies cheered at their leader's victory and patted him on the back.  
  
Spot glared at them all, seemingly disappointed. But just when they began reaching forward to collect the coins that made up the money pile, he smirked. "I suggest youse drown yer ego in the toilet, Flame." He turned over his cards and slammed them on the table proudly. "Read 'em and weep, boys. That's a Flush!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Spot watched as Phoenix bought an apple from a vendor across the street and beamed with pride. Winning that poker game had been so exhilarating. It was almost too easy, as if it had been his fate. Whatever the cause for his victory, he was ever thankful.  
  
"They's ran outta green, so I'se had tah get a friggin red apple," Phoenix said with a sigh. "Ya want a bite?"  
  
"Nah, I'se aint too hungry." Spot retook the girl's hand in his and they continued their stroll in the park. The Brooklyn leader was bursting with happiness that was too hard to control. If he did not stop acting like this, Phoenix would know he was hiding a surprise from her. He calmed himself and thought about his trip to upstate Manhattan that same afternoon...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The tiny jewelry store looked like a child in an adult's world, being huddled between two buildings of a much greater size. And in the same respect, it was ignored all the more. Spot nearly missed its entrance as he made his way through the city. The building did not even have sign by which to advertise itself. Spot slowly opened the door and entered the store unsure, half expecting to see the place filled with aristocrats who would look down at him as if he were a stray dog. Much to his surprise, he was only met by emptiness.  
  
The only display in the store was a glass counter in the front where rings, necklaces, and bracelets were safely kept. Spot approached this counter and stood on his toes to look behind it for a salesperson, but no one was in sight. He shrugged and turned his attention to the rings. Most were elaborately designed with fancy gems and diamonds on thick gold bands, and were also unbelievably priced.  
  
"Ah, Phoenix wouldn't like those anyways," Spot said aloud to himself. "She'd say sumthin about leavin that tah social conformists." He scanned the selection with pursed lips, and then he saw it. It was the most perfect ring he had ever seen. The band was silver and slightly thinner than the others were and at its center was a small ruby carved into the shape of a heart. In all its simplicity, Spot found it to be lovely. He knew instantly that Phoenix would adore it forever.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Spot jumped back at the voice and looked up to see an old man smiling at him with bright eyes. After gathering his bearings, he finally replied. "Uh yea, I'se interested in buyin that ring there." He pointed to the one in question and waited for a reply, especially a rude one that would require him to show proof of his money. He was prepared for that.  
  
"A fine selection!" The old man opened the back of the counter with a key and carefully gathered the ring's box in his wrinkled hand. He handed it to Spot for inspection. Spot took the small object, taken aback by the man's positive attitude, and ran his finger over the smoothness of it, a smile appearing on his face at the thought of Phoenix being his fiancé. "When are you going to propose?"  
  
"How youse know I was proposin?" Spot was in awe at the man's guess.  
  
"I have seen that look on so many people's faces." He leaned in close to the Brooklyn leader and smiled. "A few tips for you, my lad, since I have been down the road you have just now begun to follow. Always take time out for the one you love, no matter what circumstance you find yourself in. I do not care who you are or what status you hold! The second you prioritize something in your life over true love, all has failed. And worse of all, terrible consequences will occur that will shatter your every being."  
  
Spot nodded. "Ya sound like someone who's talkin from experience."  
  
"Well, aren't you a smart one," the man chuckled. "Yes, it happened to me, and I have regretted my actions ever since. Now I always give new lovers the same advice I gave you. I hope you will keep it close to you heart."  
  
"I will," Spot assured him. "Now, about this ring. How much is youse askin fer it?"  
  
Scratching his white hairs, the elder thought a moment. "How about I work out a deal with you? If you promise to remember what I have told you today, you can have the ring free of charge."  
  
"Nah, I aint want no charity. I'se gots money in me pocket and I'se willin tah pay fer it."  
  
"All right, all right. No need to become hostile!" He grabbed the ring from the newsie's hands and inspected it. "I believe this will be three dollars."  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't it be a lot more than that?"  
  
"Open your eyes," the old man replied. "I haven't a business anymore; the bank will close me down any day this month. What does it matter if I make a sell now? It won't be enough to keep this store running. So do not argue with me! Three dollars it is! If you do not have it, I suggest you turn around and show yourself out."  
  
"All right, all right. No need tah become hostile," Spot laughed. He took out the amount needed and paid for the ring.  
  
"You just remember what I told you," the old man said as he packaged the ring and its box in a brown paper bag. "I wish all goes well with you and your future bride."  
  
Spot nodded with a smile. "Thanks fer everything! Youse don't have tah worry about me forgettin yer advice. There aint nuthin in this woild more important tah me than me goil!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Spot, did you hear what I said?"  
  
Spot snapped out of his reflection trance for the second time and turned to look at Phoenix who was giving him an inquisitive look. "Uhm, what?"  
  
She laughed. "What's wid youse, Conlon? Yer not all wid it, today."  
  
Spot's heart leapt. This was the perfect opportunity! They were alone, sitting on a bench in front of a clear lake where ducks occasionally swam by in peace. The Brooklyn leader moved to the edge of the bench, preparing to drop to one knee. Even if Phoenix was not too keen with the traditional way of doing things, he knew this was only proper. "Phoenix?"  
  
"That's me name!" The girl smiled at him enthusiastically, causing him to tense. What if she said no? What if she only laughed at him? What if she thought he was moving too fast? The questions raced through his mind haphazardly and he began to have his doubts.  
  
"Uhm," he hesitated, not sure what he should do. He decided he would hold her hands in his, and on the word 'marry', he would let one knee fall to the ground. He looked into the girl's eyes for a long time, absorbing her soul and love for him in a simple gaze. Then, he was ready.  
  
"Phoenix, ya know I love youse and that I always will until me dyin day. Ya mean everything tah me and so much more. I wanna be wid youse every day of me life, and I only see one way that that's possible. Phoenix, will youse m-"  
  
"SPOT!!!"  
  
The couple turned their heads to see Brooklyn's messenger newsie dashing across the fields of the park in a panic. He was the only one who had known of Spot's whereabouts in the case of an emergency. Spot groaned at the intrusion. Of all the most inopportune times to have barged in on someone! He had not even gotten to drop on one knee!  
  
"What is it, Runner?" Spot asked once the younger newsie had reached him.  
  
"SPOT! QUEENS SACKED THE BRONX!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Runner paused to catch his breath. "They's came outta nowhere! All these scabs from Queens, and they's invaded the Bronx like it was nuthin! They's soakin people left and right! Flame sent a messenger tah Brooklyn fer yer help, but ya weren't there! But I sent our boys on anyways, and I said I'd come looking fer youse! They needs ya bad, Spot! Queen's leadah says he aint makin no treaties wid anyone but Spot Conlon!"  
  
"Aw, shit!" Spot looked back at Phoenix sadly. By now, she had stood up and remained behind him with a worried look. "Sweety, I'se gunna have tah cancel our plans."  
  
"Why can't youse just have the bum come tah youse?"  
  
"It don't woik like that. He's the one taking over territories, and he aint gunna stop until I'se make him stop. So naturally, I'se gots tah be the one tah make the foist move." He rested his hands on her shoulder but she jerked away. His temper was beginning to break. Why was she making this difficult? "Phoenix, it's not like I wanted it tah happen! Stop actin like a baby!"  
  
Phoenix glared at him. "I'se aint actin like nuthin. It's just that youse always canceling our things tah do yer stupid leadah duties."  
  
"Stupid!? Without me, Brooklyn would be in complete disorder! And I aint always canceling, okay? Youse is being a drama queen. Why can't ya accept the fact that I'se gots other things tah do besides get all mushy wid youse?!"  
  
"FINE! Go take care of yer damn territory war. Can youse at least walk me home?"  
  
Spot shook his head. "Are ya kiddin? I'se aint got time tah go outta me way. We'se in a crisis heah!"  
  
"But Spot!" Phoenix pleaded. "This is Midtown. All kinda crazy shit happens around these parts. Ya got goons wanderin the streets alls the time."  
  
"If it makes ya feel any better," Spot replied. "I'll have Runner make shoah ya get home okay." Phoenix turned on her heels and marched off with clenched fists. "Heya, come back heah!" Spot ran after her and spun her around in his arms to kiss her hard. He found that in kissing her, he only longed for her more. Why did he always have to leave her? "I love ya," he whispered.  
  
She blushed. "I love youse too." Spot hugged her and then nodded for Runner to begin walking her home. He looked after the two until they turned a corner, then he jogged off for Midtown.  
  
  
  
More To Come!!! W00t w00t! Another chapter has come to pass, my darlings. Can anyone guess what that means? :Looks at each of their faces, which are covered with eagerness, she hopes: That's right! REVIEW TIME!!!! YEEEEEEEEEE HAW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, Oh how I love thee! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, you are so good to me! Hee hee!! C'mon everyone, get in the spirit! Ya know ya wanna click that button down yonder and send me a nice little review. I know ya do, don't try to hide it. Give in to your temptations. REVIEW!!! Love ya all mucho! 


	16. The Revenge

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too!  
  
A.N. Sorry it took a while for me to update. School has been a pooper! Too much homework, this is ri-goshdarn-dicolous! But anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading it, mmkay? VIOLENCE is in this chapter, just to warn ya.  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
"Heya Clue," Princess said as she sat across from the girl at Tibby's that afternoon. "I thought youse and Jacky was goin out."  
  
Clue tightened her loose ponytail and sighed. "What makes ya bring that up?"  
  
"Well I just saw the bum floitin wid his ex-goil, Sarah. Care tah explain?"  
  
"Not really," Clue replied in a grumpy tone. "But seeing how youse aint gunna let it go until I do, I'll let ya in on a little secret. Me and Jack broke it off."  
  
Princess' eyes widened. "What!? Youse were the cutest couple I'se ever known right beside Spot and Phoenix! Why'd ya break up? This is insanity!" She was saddened by the news so much that she thought she might even cry. "You guys always made me day. I'd see youse holdin his hand or givin him a quick kiss, and I'd think tah myself that everything's okay cause Jack and Clue is together."  
  
"Well sorry tah break it tah youse, but we'se movin on." Clue took a sip of her water and glanced at the front entrance when the door to the restaurant opened wide. It was Jack, and he had Sarah all over him. "Ugh, I'se gunna be sick."  
  
Princess followed her gaze and grimaced at the sight. "I hate that goil! She looks all innocent and soft-spoken, but I saw her one day walkin wid Jack, and one of her high-class friends came up tah her tah talk, and she let go of Jack's hand real quick so that nobody would know they's were goin out. She was embarrassed of him!"  
  
"It doesn't seem like she's embarrassed now. In a few minutes, they's is gunna need a room."  
  
"Nah, Sarah wouldn't do it wid Jack. As much as she tries to act like some badass goil, she'd never go tah bed wid him. She's all talk."  
  
Clue shrugged and tried to ignore Jack, but she could not help but look his way every so often. She noticed that he would occasionally glance at her as well and it made her heart leap. What was he trying to do in bringing Sarah to Tibby's where he very well knew Clue would be eating? Did he want to see her act jealous? She took another sip of her water and considered it. Was it his little way of seeing whether she cared about him still?  
  
"Heya Clue and Princess!" Clue almost jumped from the sudden greeting. She smiled upon seeing that it was Blink and scooted over so that he could sit beside her. "So how is me goils doing today?"  
  
Princess rolled her eyes and turned her attention elsewhere while Clue seized the opportunity. If Jack was going to pain her by being with Sarah, she could do the same thing using Blink. Of course, she would not lead him on. He was a close enough friend to her to act as if they had a thing going on for each other. "Blink, can youse do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh-oh. What is it now?"  
  
Clue giggled. She explained to him the entire ordeal involving Jack and how it made her feel miserable. "Could youse act like we'se is going out or sumthin? Just for today! Please? I'll love youse forever!" She gave him the pleading look she was famous for and he eventually relented.  
  
"All right! But if Jack soaks me, I'se taking it out on youse!" Blink draped an arm around her shoulders and moved closer to her with a broad smile upon his face. He looked at Jack hesitantly before he leaned in to kiss Clue on the cheek.  
  
She blushed fiercely. "That was good," she whispered into his ear. "I think I saw him glare at youse!"  
  
"And that's a good thing?"  
  
"Of coise!" she laughed, kissing him quick on the lips. "This is so weird, youse is more like a brother tah me."  
  
Blink shook his head. "Oh thanks!" When he saw Jack clench his fist, he gulped down hard. "Heya, why don't we'se set off early fer the afternoon edition?" Clue agreed and they both stood up to leave. Princess said she would stay and wait for the rest of the newsies to start filtering in and so the would-be couple strolled on out the door. As she passed by Jack, Clue smiled in the sweetest way and then grabbed Blink's hand in her own. Jack's only reaction was a clear expression of anger.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Runner tried to keep up with the quick pace Phoenix was setting, but he found it rather difficult. He could tell she was frustrated with Spot and that any minute she would break if he said the wrong word. "Uhm, Phoenix?"  
  
"What?" she snapped, not even looking in his direction.  
  
"I'se really sorry that I had tah interrupt youse and Spot. If it wasn't sumthin as important as the Queens taking over the Bronx, I wouldn't have done it. I know youse haven't been able tah spend alotta time wid him lately."  
  
Phoenix stopped in her tracks. "How'd ya know that?"  
  
"Well, Spot told me. He said that he feels really bad that he can't be wid youse all the time. He even thought about givin up his position as leadah of Brooklyn just so that he could be an average guy and spend his whole days wid ya." Runner relaxed when he saw the girl grin. They continued walking in silence thereafter in better moods.  
  
"Ya know, he was tellin me how much he loves me today," she said suddenly with a dazed look clouding her face. "It was as if he was about tah propose, but I doubt that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Phoenix shrugged. "I don't think he's ready tah commit yet. I mean he says he loves me and he shows me that he does in a number of ways, but there's still sumthin missing. It's kinda like the secure bond that marriage forms. I don't feel that." She looked at Runner for a comment but he had none for her. He was only thirteen and knew nothing of love, nor did he care to learn anytime soon.  
  
"Hey Runner!" The young boy turned his head to see a few newsies flagging him down with their hands. They motioned for him to approach them, but he was uncertain whether he should. He did not recognize any of them, but then remembering how Bronx was in trouble, he figured it was important. "Be right back," he said to Phoenix. As he ran towards the boys, they backed into an alley until they could not be seen, and soon enough, Runner had disappeared around the corner too.  
  
Phoenix waited for him to reappear with much impatience. She hugged herself and looked at her surroundings, finding no comfort in what she saw. She hated Midtown. When she was younger, it was like a hell to her and she wished to have no association with it. Groaning in annoyance, she started off to see what had become of Runner. Had he forgotten about her? She stepped up to the side of the wall that stretched out a few feet before breaking off into an alley and listened for a noise. All she could hear was unusual muffling sounds. She peeked around the corner slowly.  
  
Before she could scream, a hand clamped over her mouth and yanked her forward roughly. "Why hello there, sweetheart. So we'se meet again." The boy who spoke kissed her neck and let his free hand caress her body. Phoenix's heart was pumping uncontrollably and she could hear its rapid beat pound in her ears. She kicked back, bit the boy's hand, and jumped away from him when he released her.  
  
"You bitch!" he yelled.  
  
Phoenix gasped when she saw the boy's face. Blackjack! The one Spot had practically beaten to death recently. He sneered when he saw her look of realization and neared her with dirty intentions in his eyes. "Stay away from me!" she screamt, but when she backed away, she only found herself in the arms of another boy, this one taller and broader.  
  
"Why don't youse just calm down or else we'll kill yer little friend heah?" The second boy grabbed her arms and turned her around so that she could see Runner pushed up against a wall with a cloth tied around his mouth.  
  
Phoenix glared at Blackjack. "What do youse want?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, doll face," he said, now a foot away from her. "Aint it obvious? I want youse."  
  
"Go tah a whorehouse, I aint into that business." She spat in his face and tried to struggle out of the other boy's arm, but her efforts were in vain. "HELP!!!" She began screaming as loud as her vocal cords permitted, her shouts being silenced with one swift slap across her face.  
  
"Shut up, ya skank." Blackjack jerked her towards him and threw her to the ground. Kicking her once in the side, he threatened her. "Shut yer damn mouth or we'll kill ya!" He pulled her up by her hair and crushed her lips with his own. She brought her fingers to his cheeks, and scratched deep into his face with her nails. "I had it wid youse! If youse is gunna be a bitch, then yer friends will pay." He tackled her to the ground where he straddled her and then nodded to his friend. "Soak the kid."  
  
Phoenix watched in dread as Runner was hoisted to his feet. One of the larger boys grabbed the messenger newsie's head and slammed it violently back into the brick wall indifferently. Then he twisted Runner's arm so that the young boy begged for mercy, all Brooklyn toughness cast aside. He wept like a small child, but the one holding his arm did not feel pity. Instead, he twisted it more and more until a loud pop sounded. Runner cried out in pain and rolled into ball, his arm hanging limp beside him.  
  
Blackjack looked at Phoenix and combed his fingers through her hair. "Now, I don't want tah have tah do that tah a pretty goil like youse. Why don't we'se just have some fun, and then youse can go back home."  
  
"Okay," Phoenix said weakly. "But could youse possibly get off of me? I'se prefer the top." She smiled mischievously at him and he arched an eyebrow in surprise that she was agreeing to his request. He stood to his feet and then held out a hand to help her arise. She took it gently, but then pulled on it hard so that he fell face forward to the ground. When two of the other boys came after her, she took off the lid of a nearby trashcan and flung it at one of them, successfully smacking one's forehead.  
  
"Youse in fer it now, skank," Blackjack said as he recovered from his fall and blocked the girl from doing any other tricks. She tried to run pas him, but he tripped her and then shoved her into one of the corners of the alley. Rummaging through a trashcan, he found a beer bottle and broke it in half. When Phoenix made one last attempt to run away, he struck her with the glass object, making her collapse. He jumped atop her and punched her in the jaw several times until she cried softly and gave up resistance. "Now that's a good whore."  
  
Phoenix blinked her eyes, but the blood trickling down her face caused her to only see red. She felt pain all over her body and Blackjack's weight did not help any. A sudden chill came upon her. She felt exposed and degraded. She tried to call out for Spot, but her throat contracted and closed on her. Her head was shaking from side to side and her hearing died down.  
  
And then she was lost in a black void of nothingness.  
  
More to Come! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know this chapter did not have any mushy stuff in it, but it's important for the drama part of the story. Don't let that keep you from REVIEWING!!! I am obsessed with REVIEWS! Please click the little, cute button down there and SUBMIT a REVIEW! Please? Love ya all! 


	17. Wheah Were Youse?

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too!  
  
A.N. w00t w00t! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great and are so nice!! :Smiles happily: So here's another chapter for all youse! Hope ya'll like it, but I have a seething feeling that many people will be upset... :Sigh: Ah, that's the writing business for ya. Oh well. Let the show go on!!!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
The next afternoon, Spot was walking back home from the Bronx in temperamental moods. The fight against Queens had been a brutal one, and he felt as if he was returning from a warzone. No one had been killed, but quite a number of newsies had been beaten cruelly before the bulls had broken up the mess with their whistles and nightsticks. The newsies would not be hearing any more threats from Queens and its leader for a long time. Spot had seen to that personally, coming out of the brawl with a few bruises of his own-though none of them too severe.  
  
Spot smirked as he recalled the fight, only to frown in remembrance of what it had cost him. He had been forced to leave Phoenix on her own, save for the help of his young messenger, and she would definitely make a fit of that fact when he entered their room today. He fished inside his pocket for the small velvet box he had guarded so carefully as of late and brought it out to once again look at the engagement ring he would present to the girl. Would she say yes after he had disappointed her twice already? He hoped so.  
  
As he neared the Brooklyn lodging house, he noticed a figure sitting in the shadows that a nearby warehouse cast onto the docks. It was undoubtedly a young person and he cautiously approached them, his hand reaching back for his cane on instinct. "Heya, who are youse?" he asked in his best leader voice. The person wrapped their arms around their legs and hid their face to cover the volume of their weeping. "Are youse hoit?"  
  
Receiving no response, Spot took a step closer, still not able to make out any features. He did, however, see long wavy hair when the sun moved from behind a cloud and shone more light his way. He squinted his eyes and noted that the hair was red. "Phoenix?"  
  
"It shoah took ya long enough," the girl said in her breaking voice as she stood to her feet.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Spot wrapped his arms around the girl's waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulders. When she flinched at his touch, he gave her a questioning look. "Yer shakin like crazy! What happened?"  
  
"As if youse care!"  
  
"What's that supposed tah mean? Of coise I care!"  
  
Phoenix relaxed in his arms but still did not face him. She was shuddering uncontrollably and felt as if she might break down any minute. "Wheah were youse last night?"  
  
"I slept over in the Bronx," he replied as he tried to steady her from shaking. "Why?"  
  
"Why?! Because I needed youse last night, Spot! I was so afraid tah go tah sleep alone in a cold bed and I wanted ya near me." She choked on the last words and cried freely, no longer caring to hide anything from him.  
  
Spot tightened his grip around her. "What's the mattah? What happened?"  
  
Phoenix went limp and her knees gave out below her. Luckily, Spot already had a good hold on her. He backed up against a wall and slid down to the ground slowly, pulling the girl onto his lap. It was then that he noticed the grotesque marks that colored her face and the scratches that cut across her eyebrows. "Phoenix, what the hell happened tah youse!?"  
  
She whimpered at the volume of his voice and turned her head away, but he turned it back so that their eyes met. He could see pain and fear in her; she was afraid to talk to even him! "Babe, who did this tah youse? Talk tah me! Tell me what happened." His sentences wavered as tears gathered in his eyes. It hurt him so bad to see her like this, especially when it could have been prevented. "Tell me," he pleaded. "What happened?"  
  
Phoenix wiped her eyes dry and took deep breaths of air. She laced her fingers in one of Spot's hands and held it to her face to feel the smoothness of his skin. "When youse left me yesterday, Runner and I headed home. We'se was talkin about youse and he cheered me up a bit, and all I'se could think about was being wid youse again. But then..." she stopped, not wanting to go on.  
  
"Tell me," Spot whispered. "Tell me what happened next."  
  
"They took him without me knowing, and when I'se went tah check up on him, they's had me too in a heartbeat! I screamt at the top of me lungs but they only hit me harder, and I tried tah fight back but they's were too strong! They made me watch as they soaked the kid; it was terrible!" She stopped again, gasping for breath from her cries. Spot rubbed her back and encouraged her to go on.  
  
"They's spat and called me all sorts 'a things. I did me best tah get away, but then they started using broken beer bottles. They threw me all over and gave me the beating of me life. I couldn't escape! As much as I tried, I couldn't escape!"  
  
She leaned her head onto Spot's chest. The Brooklyn leader tried to swallow back the lump in his throat so that his tears of remorse would not fall. "It's okay now," he said softly. "Youse is wid me now and I'll never let ya outta me sight again. And those damn scabs that did this tah youse will pay!"  
  
"I'se aint done!" Phoenix exclaimed in a sob. "That aint even the woise part! They weren't satisfied wid beating down on me. They's had tah go farther." She sniffled and cried onto Spot's shirt.  
  
"What did they's do?"  
  
"Th-they," she took another deep breath to keep from stuttering. "Spot, they raped me!"  
  
Spot could not hold back his feelings any more. That was the last straw. He buried his face in Phoenix's hair and cried out how sorry he felt for the girl-the one he had promised to always be there for. This all happened because of him! While he had been fighting off bums from the Queens, some losers had been fighting his own girlfriend! It made him boil with fury within, but even more so, it made him feel as if he had failed to protect the woman he loved. And above all else, that shattered his heart into oblivion. His shoulders shook as he wept and he did not even feel Phoenix slide off him and arise. He was brought back from his world of mourning when a small hand gave him a sharp slap across the face. He looked up at his girl, her eyes fixated into a burning glare.  
  
"Wheah the hell were youse, Spot?" she screamt. "I needed ya so bad but youse were too busy wid yer leadership duties, saving the asses of guys that could've fought fer themselves! I even asked youse tah walk me home but youse refused! I hate youse!"  
  
The Brooklyn leader stood up as well, his face dirty with tears. He spoke calmly. "I'se sorry. "How was I'se supposed tah know this was gunna happen?"  
  
"Sorry?! Youse is always sorry, ya damn rat! I needed youse!" She was interrupted when more tears fell from her already red eyes.  
  
"Phoenix, all that matters is that we'se still gots each other and the baby. Don't worry! I'll moider the ones that did this tah youse."  
  
She looked at him as if she could not believe that he misunderstood everything. "Are ya stupid?! Those scabs beat me and me baby tah a fuckin pulp! I went tah the doctor after I had gathered enough courage. They examined me; I lucked out."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Only I Lucked Out!!!" She exploded in a shower of tears.  
  
Spot's heart jumped into his throat. He was not hearing this. He had to be trapped in an unusual nightmare! This could not be happening to him! "What are youse sayin?"  
  
"I lost the baby, Spot," Phoenix said as soft as her current temper would allow. "I lost our baby."  
  
Spot felt the burden of the world suddenly crash down onto him. His lungs stopped expanding and the scene about lost any significance. He fell back onto his romp and stared blankly ahead of him.  
  
Phoenix let her sorrow eat at her soul. Enraged as she was, she had to let all her hurt flow out and she lost herself in the rage. "And it's all yer damn fault, Spot! I hope youse is fuckin happy knowing youse killed yer own son!!!"  
  
She took of then in a staggering run, leaving Spot behind with nothing but the echo of his painful cries.  
  
More To Come!!! Awww, I'm so sorry that this had to happen, guys! :Cowers from the screen: Please don't hate me! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Don't be an absent reviewer! If ya read this chapter, at least send in a few words! SUBMIT A REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks so much, ya'll! Love ya lots! 


	18. Love Hoits

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too!  
  
A.N. Sorry that this update took so long! Goodness, school has been a real poop head lately! UGH! Well, you guys have been super-dee-duper about leaving reviews! Thanks so much! I absolutely LOVE reviews! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Clue tossed the plum she had recently purchased from one hand to another and smiled at the beauty of the day. She had sold her papers early, probably because she had bought thirty instead of her usually fifty, and she was spending her leisure time alone, strolling about in Central Park. She liked to visit the area to think to herself and to watch the happy couples that could always be seen there. Seeing an empty bench just feet away from her, she took off in a light skip and plumped down onto it with a giggle.  
  
She blushed because of the way she was acting, even though no one she knew was near to see her. She supposed she was happy because of something Blink had said yesterday. The blond newsie had told her that he would talk to Jack and ask him what was going on between Sarah and him. Then he would throw in a bit about Clue still liking Jack, and would try to hook the two up again. It was a great plan! Clue was sure things would unwind perfectly by the end of the day.  
  
She took a bite out of the plum and began watching a couple getting intimate on a bench quite a number of yards in front of her. She laughed to herself and imagined that she and Jack were in the couple's spot. The young man did look like him a lot, and the girl did have long brown hair. Clue leaned forward in her seat and squinted her eyes. A moment later, her joyous expression was replaced with wide, shocked eyes and a dropped jaw. It was Jack! And he was making out with Sarah!  
  
She wanted to scream, run over to them, and throw her plum at Jack's head, all the while cursing out the so-called upper class Miss Jacobs! Why did he go crawling back to Sarah when she did not appreciate him for who he was? It infuriated Clue to see the sad sight! Yet all she could do was silently cry from where she was sitting. All her hopes of getting back with Jack suddenly vanished. Why would he want a simple newsgirl when he could have Sarah?  
  
Much to her dismay, Jack pulled out of a kiss he had been engaged in with Sarah then and happened to look back. His eyes met with Clue's in a few instants and when he saw the look of betrayal on her face, he froze in his position.  
  
"Clue!" he called out as he rose to his feet, ignoring Sarah's attempts to pull him back down beside her.  
  
Clue paid no heed to his plead, though. She had gotten so used to running away and it is what she did now, going wherever her feet took her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So youse decided yer gunna stay?" Race took the cigar out of his mouth and arched an eyebrow at Crow.  
  
Crow slumped her shoulders forward and sighed. "I guess so. I mean, wheah is I'se gunna go when I'se gots me family of friends right heah?"  
  
"Are we all just friends tah youse?"  
  
"I dunno," Crow said softly. Where was Race going with all of this? They had gotten rather close as of late, and Race always took time out to talk with her; they even sold papers together a few days during the week. "Would youse be insulted if I said yes?"  
  
Race sat down beside her on her bed. "Is that all I is tah youse?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and could not help but smile at the sparkle they possessed. Leaning her head onto his shoulders, she began to tell him how she felt, but was suddenly interrupted when someone barged through the door.  
  
"Race!" It was Phoenix and she looked as if she were about to pass out from exhaustion. "Race, I need tah talk tah youse!" She saw Crow, but was not in the mood to start any more fights.  
  
"What's the mattah?" Race exclaimed as he pulled Phoenix closer to him and tried to comfort her. "Ya look like crap!"  
  
Phoenix collapsed onto the bed on Crow's left and covered her face with her hands. "It all went wrong! I didn't mean tah be such a bitch tah him! It wasn't really his fault! I didn't want tah blame it on him! But it came out and now we'se aint together!"  
  
"Youse and Spot broke up?" It was Crow who spoke now, but she used a concerned tone, not one of interest because an opportunity to win Spot had surfaced. She was over the Brooklyn leader. "What happened? Ya two loved each other!"  
  
Phoenix glared at the girl, trying to see the one she had loathed so much that day at Tibby's, but she could only find a girl who was worried for her. She realized that Crow actually felt sorry, and it was unusual to receive that feedback from someone she did not even know that well. "We'se does love each other. Shit just happened and I'se left him."  
  
"What 'shit' is youse talking about?"  
  
"Fer starters, I had the crap beaten outta me the other day by some bums who hate Spot," Phoenix began, warming up to the girl. "And the damn scabs killed me and Spot's baby."  
  
Both Race and Crow gasped and a momentary silence fell upon the room. Crow was the first to speak. "That's the most awful thing I'se ever hoid! I'se so sorry! But this aint the time fer youse tah be separating from Spot. Youse need him, and he needs youse."  
  
"She's right," Race nodded. "I can't imagine all the pain youse and Spot must be feeling. Ya both need tah be comforting each other, not arguing! Go back tah him, Phoenix."  
  
"But I can't! How can I'se go back tah him now? All the things I said tah him...." She trailed off and let out a small moan. "I think I'se broke his heart. I was so mean tah him. I don't wanna do it again."  
  
Crow placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder and smiled. "Love is all about breakin hearts and mending them all over again. I'se don't think I'se ever met a couple that didn't fight. Shoah, youse both is feeling real bad right now, but running away from the problem aint gunna solve anything. Youse gots tah woik this out together."  
  
Phoenix nodded as tears fell down her face. "I know, but sometimes, it's so hard."  
  
"That's the name of the game," Crow laughed lightly. "Love hoits."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot was utterly depressed and knew of nothing that could heal his inner wounds. His heart ached longingly and his soul was wrecked with guilt and sorrow. He wished there was a quick fix to all of his problems, something he could do that would at least make him feel better for a period of time. But he realized that nothing on earth could take his mind away from the distress he was now in.  
  
I'se should have stayed wid her, the Brooklyn leader thought as he sat on his bed with his back against its headboard. It wouldn't have taken me too long tah walk her home. I'se is such an idiot! Now she lost the baby and she hates me as all hell! I don't see how we'se could get back together after this. I wouldn't be surprised if she moved tah another state by now! I gots tah find her, but I can't go around like this. I feel like...I dunno, killin me self.  
  
In his predicament, death did not seem at all bad. It would definitely take him away from all the pain and memories. Besides, what else did he have left if he did not have Phoenix? His due respect from all newsies? He had no desire for such things any longer. First, he would go after Phoenix, but if he could not find her, then he knew he had nothing to live for.  
  
His head spun from his hurting and he was beginning to think that he was coming down with a cold. This would not do at all! He needed something now! Even if it did not succeed in releasing his pain, he wanted some kind of medicine. As if answering his prayers, the doorknob to his room slowly turned and he glanced up, wanting to see Phoenix, but knowing his guest would not be her. The person entered the room and then shut the door behind them with a certain grace. It was Clue.  
  
Words did not have to be spoken. Spot rose from his bed and closed the distance between him and Clue with a few steps. When their bodies were nearly touching, he looked at the girl, studying her eyes with curiosity. He knew in an instant why she was here. After a fight with Jack, she had probably nowhere else to run and had decided to lodge in Brooklyn for the night. Spot ran the back of his hand down the length of her face and moved closer to her. He needed it. If only for a few minutes, he needed it nonetheless.  
  
Clue's breathing sped up. In reality, she had no idea why she had run to Brooklyn. Of all the places she could have gone, why did she choose Spot's territory? Did she expect to be reassured by the infamous newsie? Was she hoping that he would know of clever ways to take her mind off of Jack? She grabbed Spot's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it ever so softly with a light peck. The two friends only looked into each other's eyes for brief seconds before they freed themselves from the outside world.  
  
Spot cupped the girl's face in his hands and kissed her so deep that she had to steady herself against a wall as to not fall back. She did not let the Brooklyn leader take control of the situation, however. Running her fingers through his silky hair, Clue pushed Spot back onto his bed and sat atop his chest with a nervous smile. What was she doing? Is this what she had planned to do? Spot pulled her down and kissed her hard again.  
  
Clue giggled as she let her hands roam over Spot's chest and dove in for another lip embrace. But Spot turned his head unexpectedly. She looked at him confused. "What is it?"  
  
Spot gave her an intense look, but the intensity stood for the degree of sadness he felt. "I'se can't do this tah youse, Clue. It aint right."  
  
"Oh no, Spot. It's okay! Me and Jack aint together anymore."  
  
"I figured," Spot replied. "But that don't mean that youse stopped loving him. I know youse, Clue. I see it in ya. Ya still have feelings fer Jack and I don't wanna ruin it fer youse. Partly because no matter what he says, I know Jack loves youse too, and he's too good a friend of mines fer me tah go stealin his goil."  
  
Clue crawled onto the mattress beside Spot and nodded. "Youse a good person, Spot."  
  
Spot feigned a mischievous smirk. "I try."  
  
"Do ya mind if I'se stays wid youse tonight? I really don't feel like walkin back tah Manhattan this late." Her peak of tension had subsided. She could not even believe what she would have done had Spot not stopped the nonsense.  
  
"Shoah. As a matter of fact, youse can stay right heah wid me. Tomorrow we'll sell together and then at Medda's party I'll see to it that youse and Jacky-boy are properly reunited. I'se don't care if he's wid Sarah either. Shit, I'll soak the goil if she's all over yer cowboy."  
  
Clue laughed and cuddled up beside him in a friendly manner. "I love ya, Spot. Youse is one of me best friends." She stirred about for quite a number of minutes, but as sleep found her, she softly wished him a "goodnight".  
  
Spot looked at her and was glad he had not tried anything tonight. Who was he to destroy the love between Clue and Jack? He would be no better a person than Blackjack if he did that. He thought of the reasons for him not wanting to go farther with Clue as they had been getting intimate. Clue was an innocent doll and she deserved a man who truly loved her. Jack was Spot's best friends and the latter would never dare betray him in any way. Then there was the last reason, of course. Spot loved Phoenix too much to not be thinking about her every hour of his day.  
  
  
  
More To Come!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need some REVIEWS! I am obsessed with the lovely things! They make me happy and all excited. If I get a whole bunch, I promise I'll update quicker! Hee hee! C'mon goils! All I want are some REVIEWS! Don't leave without REVIEWING! Just click that nice old button down yonder and SUBMIT A REVIEW! Yeeeeeeeeee HAW! Love Ya All! 


	19. Were Youse Sorry?

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks!  
  
A.N. Awww, stop throwing potatoes at me! It's not my fault I couldn't update sooner. I really tried to! But I never got the chance, what with school and all. Please don't stop the reviews from coming, though! I would really like to break a hundred. We're only 18 reviews away! We can do it! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Spot entered the small room quietly as to not disturb the young boy who was sleeping at peace on a bunk. The boy's bright blonde hair fell over his closed eyes and his small hands folded over his chest as he rested. Spot relaxed into a nearby chair and stared at his messenger newsie hard and long.  
  
Poor kid, he thought. He nearly got the life beatin outta him because of me. They could've soaked him woise than this. I aint doing too good of a job at lookin out fer me boys.... Spot sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in contemplation.  
  
"Heya Conlon," a voice said weakly.  
  
Spot looked up and smiled. "Heya Runner. How is youse holdin up?"  
  
"I'm doing alright. Me arm hoits like hell though. I don't think this brace that Bricks made is woikin too well. The bone still feels crooked."  
  
"Listen Run, I'se sorry that this happened tah youse," Spot said. "I swear I'll break off the legs of the guys who did it."  
  
Runner laughed and coughed in between the chuckles. "Youse were gunna soak the bum anyways, weren't youse? I mean, he's only the number one person on yer hate list."  
  
"What are youse talkin about? I knows him?"  
  
"Of coise!" Runner closed his eyes as the pain in his arm increased. "It's that one scab, ya know? The one youse exiled."  
  
"I'se exiled alotta newsies," Spot said, leaning in closer. "Which one was it?" Spot tried to remain calm but he was losing his patience more and more as the seconds passed. Waiting to hear the name of the newsies that broke him and Phoenix apart filled him with much anxiousness and he thought he might yell if Runner did not give him an answer any time soon.  
  
"Well it wasn't just him....."  
  
"Just tell me who did most the talkin and who hoit Phoenix and youse."  
  
Runner bit his lip and groaned. "I think I'se need tah see a doctor er sumthin, Spot. This arm is killin me."  
  
Spot managed a smile despite the annoyance that was growing within him. "I'll see about getting youse one. Now, the guy's name please?"  
  
"Oh yea, Blackjack. I'se hoid one kid call him Blackjack."  
  
Spot ran out of the room an instant later, his eyes flaming in immeasurable rage. It only took that one name to get him in the mood for paying out vengeance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wheah's Jack?" Spot asked Clue that night at the show Medda was holding especially for newsies.  
  
Clue looked up at him with sad eyes and frowned. "He's wid her, Spot. And look, youse would think they's were in love!"  
  
"Don't worry about that tramp, I told youse. I'll take care of it." Spot strode over to Jack and Sarah with that trademark air of leadership about him and tapped on his best friend's shoulder. "Excuse me, Jacky-boy, but I'se gots to talk tah youse."  
  
"Hi Spot!" Sarah leaned forward to give the Brooklyn leader a hug in greeting, but Spot stepped back and only looked at her blankly.  
  
Jack seemed embarrassed. "Spot, what's yer problem?"  
  
"I said I needs tah talk tah youse. Now." Spot crossed his arms and gave his friend a look that warned the other not to question him any more. Jack took the cue and followed the Brooklyn leader to a corner of the room.  
  
"Okay," Jack spat out once they were alone. "What do youse need tah say?"  
  
Spot smirked. "Why aint youse wid Clue?"  
  
"That's what youse called me over heah for?! Ya know why I aint wid her! We'se broke up. She's constantly wondering whether my actions have double meanings and I'se tired of her being so insecure. So we'se ended it."  
  
"But she still loves ya, Jacky-boy, and I'se suggest youse make up wid her before I find the need tah rearrange someone's face, even if they's a goil." Spot motioned towards Sarah and raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if she's Davey's sister. She gets on me nerves too much."  
  
Jack scratched the back of his neck in uncertainty. If Clue had wanted to talk to him, why had she run away at Central Park the other day when he was calling her name? He saw her then, sitting alone while everyone else was dancing in pairs, and he felt miserable all over again. He could not even comprehend why he had let their argument get in they way of his love for her.  
  
"Youse intend on talkin tah her or is youse gunna stand there like a dumbass?"  
  
"What's it tah youse? Youse havin a bad day er sumthin? Been actin all pissy throughout the whole party. Wheah's yer goil, Phoenix?"  
  
Spot glared at him. "Stay outta that business and go talk tah Clue already."  
  
Jack wanted to ask Spot what all the bitterness was about, but he dared not flare the younger newsie's obvious temper. Instead, he began walking towards Clue, trying not to meet her gaze until he was right before her.  
  
"Hey," he uttered softly as he sat beside her.  
  
Clue gave him a small smile. "Hiya."  
  
"Ya know, I would ask youse how it's been going lately, but I'se shoah youse been fine, since ya had Blink and all tah fall back on. Both of ya seem tah have gotten real close since we'se broke up."  
  
"Nuthin was going on between us," she replied. "We'se is just friends."  
  
"Oh." Jack looked at Spot for support but the Brooklyn leader was already gone from the area they had just been occupying a minute earlier. "Well, I dunno wut tah say really, Clue. Ya see me wid Sarah and all, but I'se never loved her as much as I love youse. I'se never loved anyone that much! Yer me number one goil, me only goil, and when we'se broke up, I felt like....nuthin!"  
  
Clue played with a strand of her hair and blushed. "Youse kiddin?"  
  
"No! It's the honest truth. Don't youse feel the same way?" Jack stared at her, trying to find any sign that she did, but he could not see one. Only the words that came out of her mouth would determine their fate.  
  
"Of coise!" She burst out in sudden happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. "I love youse, Jack Kelly, and I'se sorry fer ever doubting youse."  
  
Jack hugged the girl back with a wide smile, coming through her hair with his fingers and planting a kiss on her cheek. Things were so unpredictable sometimes! He figured they both had just needed time to blow over steam. "So does this mean we'se back together?"  
  
"Well, there's the problem of Sarah over there." Clue pointed over to the higher-class girl who was making her way through large crowds in an effort to find Jack.  
  
"Come on!" Jack grabbed Clue's hand and ran for the nearest exit. When they were outside in the cool night air, he draped his arm over her shoulders and held her close. "Okay, how about now?"  
  
Clue answered him by stopping in her tracks and pulling Jack downwards for a quick kiss. "Yea, I guess we is back together. And I promise youse I won't get jealous or anything. I guess I just aint used tah people feelin love fer me. But I'se can adapt tah the feeling. Especially when youse'll be heah tah help."  
  
Jack smiled and they kissed again. "I love youse, goil, and ya better not be in doubt about that, ever!"  
  
"Oh yea? What are youse gunna do if I am?"  
  
"Let's go tah the lodging house and I'll show youse." With a sly grin on his face, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her the rest of the way to their destination.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn, Spot! Youse got four of a kind again?! Ya cheater!" Race threw his hand of cards onto the table and grumbled something about how he could not believe he was losing.  
  
"Ah, c'mon, Race. Don't be a sore loser." Spot laughed and collected his winnings proudly. Someone offered him a drag from their cigarette but he turned it down with a shake of his head as a particular newsie caught his eye.  
  
"Youse in fer another game?" Race asked him as he dealt out five cards to each player at the table.  
  
Spot rose from his seat and stood on his toes to see the newsie above the heads of others gathered around. Then, the newsie turned around, and when his eyes met with those of Spot, he took off scared as all hell. Spot jumped onto his poker table and dashed across the room, screaming obscenities as loud as he could, raising his cane above his head as if he were a Neanderthal with a club who wanted to kill something. "COME BACK HEAH, YA LOUSY BASTARD!!!"  
  
Medda stopped singing and all those in the theatre turned their heads to see the Brooklyn leader shoving people out of his way and turning over objects that blocked his path. "STOP THAT SCAB!" Spot ordered one of his Brooklyn newsies. However, the order was not necessary, for soon, Spot was right behind his prey and he grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him back to face him. Of all the people who could have the audacity to get on Spot's nerves, it would undoubtedly be Blackjack. "What the hell is youse doing heah?"  
  
"Everyone is invited tah Medda's," Blackjack retorted. "Ya can't keep me outta all of New Yawk."  
  
"I can keep you outta wherever I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" Spot threw him six feet away into a stack of chairs and then tackled him onto the floor where he started to strangle the newsie. "This is the last time youse walk into me life like this. Ya ruined everything I'se ever held valuable in me life!"  
  
Blackjack punched Spot in the jaw and pushed the other off him. "Youse talkin bout that goil of yers? Ha, she was quite a pleasure, Conlon. Thanks fer sendin her my way."  
  
Spot seized Blackjack by his shoulders and rammed the boy into a wall. "Youse is DEAD!" He glanced to his right and the cool shimmer of dinner utensils gleamed in his angry eyes. Perfect, he thought. If I'se gunna moider him, might as well do it without gettin blood on me own hands. He reached for the knife atop a half-eaten steak on someone's dinner plate and held it up to Blackjack's throat.  
  
"Whoa, mutt! Aint this a bit harsh!?"  
  
"Oh, and raping me goil wasn't?" Spot gave him a violent look. "I never thought I had it in me tah kill a person, until youse came around. I'se gunna do this nice and slow, so youse can suffer just like Phoenix did."  
  
"Spot," someone called from behind. "This is crazy! Put that knife down before someone runs for the bulls. Youse can get life in prison fer this crap!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Spot was out of control now and nothing was going to stop him from doing what his insanity bid right. "The damn jackass deserves what's coming tah him, so just stay outta me fuckin business, ALRIGHT!?"  
  
Blackjack's eyes grew wide. "Listen, Conlon, I'se sorry about everything! Listen, I'll even go tah another state if youse want me tah! Far away, like tah California! Just, don't do this, Spot! I'se don't wanna die."  
  
Spot smiled sardonically. "Were youse sorry when ya broke me messenger's arm or when youse fixed him so he has tah see a doctor now? Were youse sorry when ya beat me goil wid a glass bottle or when youse took advantage of her? Were youse FUCKIN SORRY WHEN YOUSE KILLED ME UNBORN BABY?!!"  
  
A void of silence engulfed the entirety of Medda's place. Everyone understood now, at least those who had known of Spot's future parenthood. He had been so thrilled about the news, yet upon hearing that someone had taken that joy from him, had stolen it and took away its life, their minds turned to hatred as well. Soon, all of Spot's friends were cheering heartlessly, urging him to do away with Blackjack.  
  
"Seems like youse aint got no supporters, Blackjack," Spot hissed. "Looks like everyone wants yer sorry ass dead. And I aint one tah displease the masses." Spot pressed the blade of the knife against Blackjack's neck, drawing a string of blood. "Don't worry, though. I'se only gunna take ten minutes or so tah kill ya. Shouldn't be that painful."  
  
Blackjack winced at the sarcasm. There was no way out of this now. Spot had a firm hold on his body and even if he could escape, the newsies were huddled on all sides to prevent his escape. If Spot did not kill him, they certainly would. "Can't we'se talk about this? I mean, we'se talkin about death heah!"  
  
Spot shrugged. "Me kid couldn't stop youse tah ask if youse wanted tah talk about what youse were doing." He pressed the blade closer; more blood trickled out of the small wound being formed and Blackjack gasped.  
  
Blackjack could only think of one thing. If he could upset Spot into madness, the leader of Brooklyn just might stab him and the death would come instantly. At least it would be better than suffering at the hands of a youth he hated. "Well, alls I can say is that ya might as well live wid the fact that yer goil left youse. Cause she left youse didn't she?"  
  
"What are youse talkin about?" Spot pulled back the knife a bit.  
  
"It doesn't take too much tah guess that she left youse. And I know why. When me and her were at it the other day, I'se gave her sumthin youse could never give her. Secretly, she wanted me more than she would ever want youse. So she left ya, in hopes of finding me. But I'se aint into trailer trash that much. She should've know I was just havin me fun wid her."  
  
Spot raised the knife and cut a scar across Blackjack's cheek with an echoing yell. "YA BASTARD! Youse wish that was true! This aint worth me time. Ya want a quick death, don't youse? Well I'll give ya yer fuckin quick death." Spot snatched both the boy's wrists and turned them in one quick motion that made the bones crack with a loud snap and that made Blackjack scream in pain. Spot was not done, however. He was too good a fighter to let it go at that. He flung Blackjack onto a table and dealt him a few blows to the face with his cane, turning the boy's face from light beige to a dark purple. "And now youse want yer quick death, right?"  
  
Everyone backed away as Spot retrieved the knife he had been using before and placed its point at Blackjack's chest. "I hope youse burn in hell, ya dumbfuck." And just as he brought back his hand to gain leverage, someone touched his back from behind ever so lightly that he flinched and spun around wildly. The knife he was to use against his worse enemy fell from his fingers in that moment, the sound of clanging metal being the only noise in the room.  
  
Spot almost could not pronounce the name of the person standing before him. Eventually, it all came together-his emotions and his wit-and he blinked once to wash away the mirage he thought he was seeing. But it was no illusion. His heart raced and finally the name came. "Phoenix..."  
  
More To Come! C'mon everyone, let's REVIEW now! SUBMIT REVIEW TIME HAS ARRIVED. And all ya have to do to participate is CLICK that cute pretty BUTTON down there and SUBMIT A REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you read this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW it! I want to break 100! WE CAN DO IT! REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL! 


	20. Youse Gave Me Life Music

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks!  
  
A.N. WOOHOO! Nine more reviews and we'll reach 100! I knew I could count on you guys to raise the stakes! LoL! Thanks so much for all the support. I'm super happy that all of you are like, on the edge of your seats! It's great! Enjoy this chapter very much. Shout out time!  
  
Doll Face: Heya, thanks so much for all your reviews! Were the past few chapters really that dramatic? Hee hee, I'm glad you thought so! Well, here's what happens next! Hope ya like it!  
  
Candi Kane: Hahaha! Sorry for putting ya on a cliffhanger after you waited so long for an update. But ending chapters like that are just so fun; I couldn't resist! Hee hee!  
  
Ashley: Yay, a new reviewer! LoL-unless you signed in under another name. Nonetheless, thanks for reading my story! Here's another chapter for ya!  
  
NMChist: Another new reviewer? LoL! I can never tell 'cause sometimes people sign under their real names for some chapters and then under their pennames for others. But either way, thanks for reading my story and for reviewing it! I'm so happy that you're excited about reading more!  
  
kirkin: Awww, lol! Were you really tired at school the next day? Beef jerky! Woohoo! I haven't had that in a long time now. Hahaha! Thanks so much for devoting so much time to reading my story! Hopefully, you'll enjoy this new addition just as much!  
  
: Hmmm, ya didn't leave a name and I wasn't sure whether I should put 'anonymous' or not, so I just left it the way the review had it. LoL! Thanks for reading my story! Have lots of fun reading this new chapter!  
  
lange: LoL! Your last review made me laugh so much! Exclamation points are fun, aren't they? Hahaha! Don't flip out, cause I have another chapter for you to deem the 'Best'! Though it's not as dramatic as 19, lol. Hope ya like it!  
  
Gypsy: Mel Brooks is the man! I love Robin Hood! Hahaha! You didn't start school until the third?! Ugh, that is way too unfair! LoL! Well, hope ya like this chapter a whole lot and keep those insane reviews coming! Hee hee, I love 'em!  
  
Chachi: I made your "awful day at work" one hundred times fifty times better? WOW, that means a lot to me! :tear, tear: LoL! Thanks for the really nice reviews; I hope the story won't have to cheer you up again! Bad days suck. Hee hee.  
  
pecan: Heya, thanks for all the reviews and for even IMing me to tell me how much you loved the story! :Sigh: I feel so loved. LoL! Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Sweets: Ya know, I started on your story, but then my Browser started acting like a meanie when I submitted a review. But I'll come back and review some more! The chapters I read were cute so far! Thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Gemini Kelly: Calm down, Gem. LoL! Here's another chapter for ya so ya don't freak out on me! Hahaha! Have fun reading it!  
  
Snuggles: Thanks for all the reviews! Heya, whatever happened to your story?! Don't end it there! I wanted to read more! :frowns: Well, I hope ya like this new chapter!  
  
Brenna: Glad ya love the story! Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy this next chapter!  
  
~AND NOW, THE FEATURE PRESENTATION~  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Crow could barely breathe with ease when she had seen Spot hold a knife up to a newsie's throat. What had he been thinking? Was he pained so much by the events occurring over the past few days that he would be led to take someone's life? She remembered seeing the Brooklyn leader leave people he hated in near-death states after engaging in bloody fights with the bums that usually carried on for over ten minutes, but actually killing any of those people had never been an intention Spot had. He had never let his raging temper get the better of him.  
  
Then again, hadn't he every right in this circumstance? After all, Blackjack had abused Phoenix and had killed Spot's child. That was enough to make any sane man crave for a murderous vengeance. Crow had weaved her way through the immense masses of bystanders at Medda's until she found a position near the front that gave her a good view of things. Spot had just broken Blackjack's wrists; she winced at the sight. Glancing about her, she had hoped to find mercy in someone's face, the remorseful expression of someone who wanted to stop the riot. But she had only met the cold stares of indifference.  
  
No one would be able to keep Spot from killing Blackjack now. He had been enveloped in his deep-seated antipathy and there was no way to wash him clean of his hatred now that his boys were encouraging him with pitiless cheers. Crow saw Race ahead of her then and had made her way over to him, slipping her hand into his and sharing a look of fear with him as they continued to watch Spot. A newsie on her right whose name she did not know called out to the Brooklyn leader unexpectedly and urged him to gain some sense. Everyone nearly jumped back when Spot had turned on them, cursing the bold yet stupid newsie out in a frightening yell.  
  
Crow squeezed Race's hand. She had lost all hope at this point. "We'se gots to stop him," she had whispered to Race. "He's ruining his life!"  
  
"His life's already ruined," Race whispered back.  
  
"Ya know that aint true! Phoenix still loves him and they's need tah get back together, but that aint gunna happen if he's off in jail!"  
  
Race rolled his eyes. "Well, what do youse want me tah do about it?! Spot's about tah stab that knife into anyone who tries to talk him outta what he wants tah do!"  
  
As much as she did not want to, Crow had to admit that he was right in that respect. Spot might even cut off a best friend's arm if they interfered with his escapade with murder. But would he even touch the woman he loved? That thought had not even surfaced until Crow saw the shimmer of Phoenix's hair moving steadily through the tight throngs around. At first, the girl blinked her eyes, thinking she was seeing things in all her misery, but there was no mistaking it! Phoenix was there, and she was standing right behind Spot now!  
  
"Heya, get that goil outta there before Spot soaks her too," someone mumbled. However, Phoenix refused the hands that reached for her to pull her away from the fight. Instead of reveling in the help, she took one step closer to Spot, reached out a hesitant hand, and touched the Brooklyn leader as she would were she caressing his back.  
  
It was as if time had frozen in place when Spot turned to face the one who dared bother him at such a precise moment. The air in the room was much too oppressive as it could be assumed that almost every mouth allowed a gasp of breath to enter through its lips. Eyes were wide open and bodies stilled by the sudden turn of events. What was Spot going to do? Many could devise guesses-most of which were dire-but no one in truth really knew.  
  
"Phoenix...." Spot's voice was gentle, nearly a whisper, and surprisingly calm. The knife he had been holding in his hand now forgotten; it had fallen from his nerveless fingers seconds earlier.  
  
Phoenix bent forward and retrieved the knife, walking past Spot with her eyes fixed on Blackjack, who was sprawled atop a table like a vivisected animal in a scientist's laboratory. She nodded at two Brooklyn newsies, motioning to them to pick the boy up and to hold him against the wall. They did so and waited for her next command.  
  
Phoenix examined the knife in her hand and smirked, in the same devilish manner Spot had used, causing Blackjack to cringe in fear. She casually walked up to him, and in one swift movement, she brought the blade back and plunged it deep into the wall, less than an inch from the boys face. "Damn, I missed," she said sarcastically, making him aware with her eyes that she could have made the shot if she wanted to. "How 'bout I'se woik out a deal wid youse. Get the hell outta New Yawk, go far away tah a place I'se never even hoid of before, and stay there fer the rest of yer wretched life. Do that and I won't find the need tah use yer head as me jack-o-lantern next Halloween. However, if I even heah that youse is roaming around the state, I swear tah God I will rip ya tah shreds wid me own hands and feed yer woithless body parts tah the rabid dogs that run around Midtown."  
  
Blackjack nodded in agreement. There was nothing more he wanted than to be hundreds, even thousands, of miles away from Spot Conlon and anyone who was acquainted with the Brooklyn leader.  
  
Phoenix smirked again and turned away from him, focusing her attention on Spot now. He still wore an unreadable look, more so confused and bewildered than anything else, and she wondered whether he knew that all of his newsies were gazing at him in expectation. Wasn't it Spot Conlon who always called the shots? "I think we'se should talk in private." She tried to say it in a low tone, but most people heard anyways.  
  
"Okay," Spot said slowly, almost incoherently. He gently took the girl's hand and led her away, the crowds parting to make a path for the couple. When the two had left Medda's, the newsies breathed a sigh of relief and the tension in the building lessened by a great volume.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So ya came back." Spot knew it sounded rather ridiculous, but what else could he say? He had meant to find Phoenix and win her back, but when she found him instead, he was taken aback.  
  
"Yea. Youse don't seem too glad tah see me, though." She was only being honest. She felt more like a lost hat that had finally turned up with the way Spot was acting. "I know that I'se was a terrible person when we argued the other day, but it broke me heart as much as it broke yours when I left!"  
  
Spot stopped walking and turned so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "If there's anyone who should be sorry, it should be. I told youse I would always be at yer side tah protect ya, but I let youse down. I was supposed tah be there fer youse cause I love ya, Phoenix, but I wasn't, and I'se so sorry!"  
  
"No, don't blame yourself," Phoenix said with sad eyes. "Youse aint always gunna be able tah protect me. There'll be times when we'se will have tah go separate ways. But that's alright, cause we'll love each other no matter what." She combed back a loose strand of hair that had fallen over Spot's crystal eyes and he welcomed the touch by resting his cheek into her palm.  
  
"I missed youse after ya left. I didn't think I'se could go on without ya; things weren't the same. Youse gave me life music, but the past few days have been nothing more than empty beats." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "I love ya so much; don't ever do sumthin like that tah me again!"  
  
"I doubt I would want to," Phoenix replied, as she rested her head onto his shoulder. "I hate tah keep running away from me homes."  
  
"So youse sayin yer home is wid me?"  
  
Phoenix smiled. "They say that home is where the heart is, and youse stole me heart a long time ago." She kissed him with delicacy on the lips and brought him closer to her by clasping her hands behind his neck. "Spot Conlon, I love youse more than life itself."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Spot smirked, taking a kiss from her. "I love youse more than dreamers ever fathomed." Kissing her on the forehead, he sighed in content. "Let's go home, babe. Make up fer lost time."  
  
"Yer sly, Conlon!" She nudged him away playfully. "If youse wanna have some fun, yer gunna have tah catch me foist!" Before he could object, she dashed away, giggling uncontrollably at Spot's humorous shouts of protest.  
  
More To Come! I know it was somewhat short, but don't you love it nonetheless? Heya goils, we're only 9 more reviews away from 100! Let's keep those REVIEWS rolling. They are like, the greatest things in the world! I love REVIEWS! *muah* So all you have to do to make an author's day is SUBMIT A REVIEW! Youse can do it! Click that adorable button down yonder and send in some REVIEWS! Love ya all! 


	21. Lightning Silver Victor

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks! And Lightning Silver Victor!  
  
A.N. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HaW!!! WE DID IT!!! We broke 100, everybody!!! WOOOOOHOOOO! I'm so happy! Thank you all soooooo MUCH! I LoVeD every single one of your reviews! They made fanfic writing a million times more fun! It's GREAT writing for a WoNdErFuL audience such as youse! AHHHHH, WE BROKE 100!!! I feel like inviting you all to a Newsie strip show. :sinister grin: Muahaahhahaha! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 100 REVIEWS! And yea, Kirkin, youse were the 100th reviewer! I can't believe it!!! THANKS SO MUCH, GOILS!  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
Clue woke up with a sweet hum buzzing within her head. She felt like she was having a hangover, but as opposed to the drunken weariness common to such things, she instead could only draw pleasure from the experience. She smiled and stretched her arms as far as they could go, still lying on her back. Her insides vibrated with tingling sensations that caused her to wonder what had happened last night. It only took a moment for her to remember, and upon doing so, she blushed fiercely and cast a sideways glance at the broad figure sleeping soundly on her right. Jack Kelly had given her a night to remember. A memory she would always hold dear to her heart. A gift she knew he had been saving for the right girl.  
  
As she reflected on these things, Jack stirred, yawned, and moaned at the thought of another day as a newsie. But then his eyes popped open and he fully awoke with a start, as if another thought had occurred to him suddenly. Needless to say, he had just remembered last night as well. He grinned when he saw Clue still beside him and he pulled her close to him in a great hug. "Morning, love," he whispered into her hair.  
  
Clue giggled and blushed an even darker shade of red. "Morning." She combed his hair so that she could see his grey eyes more clearly. "I love youse." He smiled even wider, making her heart leap.  
  
"I love ya too, hun." He kissed the back of her hand lightly, and then brought his lips to her cheek. "I love ya very, very much."  
  
"It should be like this alls the time," Clue said softly as she leaned her head onto Jack's shoulder. "I want tah be wid youse fer the rest of me life." Silence passed between them and she grew worried. Didn't he feel the same way? She lifted her head to look at him. "Jack? What's the mattah? I thought youse loved me."  
  
"Of coise I love ya! But we'se can't exactly afford tah be together." Her sad expression broke his heart and he had to turn his head to focus on a distant object. He did not want to do this to her now! Why couldn't they just enjoy things for the next few days?  
  
"What are ya talking about?!"  
  
"Clue, ya mean everything tah me, but we'se gotta face the facts. We'se only newsies, barely making a livin each day. How are we'se gunna afford a weddin? I can't even buy youse a wedding ring!"  
  
The girl cupped Jack's face in her hands and kissed him, breaking into a smile halfway through. "Aww, Jack! I'se don't need a ring! Marriage aint about a weddin band, it's about a strong relationship between two people! And since we both love each other, we shouldn't let the fact that we'se broke get in the way." She looked down at the heavy blanket that was covering her and Jack, and ripped off a single thread that dangled from its end. She wrapped the string around the ring finger of her right hand and smiled warmly at him. "This can be me ring if youse care that much about it."  
  
"But it wouldn't be the same," Jack whined. "I want ya tah have sumthin that youse can show people wid pride."  
  
"I'se can show youse off! Yer putting way too much emphasis on this ring." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Nuthin would make me happier than tah be yer wife. So, we don't gots money, so what? As long as yer heah wid me, I'se gots all I'se needs."  
  
Jack laughed and leaned down to kiss her. The perfect girl. All she cared about were the things that truly mattered. He remembered having gone out with girls who would not even go to dinner with him were he not dressed in a sharp tuxedo, hair combed back like a proper gentleman. But here was Clue, who probably did not care whether she was married in slacks!  
  
"In that case," he said, while planting kisses up and down her neck, "would youse marry me, Clue?"  
  
"YES!!!" Jack could not even laugh at her eagerness, because as soon as the word came out, Clue pressed her lips against his.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"SHIT!!!"  
  
Spot spun around to see if he had carelessly waken up Phoenix and upon seeing that she was still asleep, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He searched the pockets of his pants for the fourth time that morning, but could only feel their inner fabric. He threw the pants to the floor and frantically looked about his room for his shirt. Catching sight of it moments later, he snatched it from its resting place and plunged his hand into its front pocket. Nothing.  
  
"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!"  
  
It was official. He had lost Phoenix's wedding ring. He couldn't see how that was possible, though. The ring had always been in the same place for the past days. Why would it be gone now? A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he groaned at the intrusion.  
  
"Come in," he said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
The door slipped open and in strolled Runner, his arm in a sling and a wide smile brightening his face. He greatly resembled the Brooklyn leader and the two had often been confused as brothers. "Heya Spot!"  
  
"Heya Run. Listen, I'se kinda busy right now. So if youse could make this quick..."  
  
"Oh, no worries! I'se just came tah ask youse a question that's been on me mind lately." Runner but his lip to hold back the snicker that threatened to burst from his mouth. He was well aware of the fact that Spot might not find the prank at all amusing, but rather annoying. Nevertheless, it was still worth a try. The young newsie dropped to one knee suddenly and opened his good hand to reveal a small ring box. "Spot, would youse marry me?" He could barely finish the question when he lost control of himself and fell onto his back to laugh hysterically.  
  
Spot's eyes widened when he saw the familiar ring and he instantly seized it with a glare. "Ha ha ha. Very funny. What the hell were youse doing wid me ring? I'se was about tah go postal on somebody!"  
  
"Sorry, Conlon. I couldn't resist the temptation! Youse has been staring at the damn thing fer too long now! If you'se don't propose tah the goil, I'se gunna do it meself!"  
  
"Shoah ya will," Spot replied with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, I'll do it when I'se good and ready, alright?"  
  
Runner held up his hand as if under arrest. "Okay, okay, don't go and soak me just cause I'se concerned." He laughed and walked out of the room humming to himself, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Spot looked at Phoenix, still in her own little dream world, and his heart sank. He knew that she loved him, but did she love him enough to marry him? He wasn't sure about that. Sure, she had said that her home was with him, but could he assume that she wanted it to be like that forever? His uncertainty made him shove the ring box back into his pants pocket, for a later date.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who'd ya bet on?" Crow leaned forward in her chair as she strained to see the horses that flew down the oblong racing course below.  
  
Race looked down at his ticket and read the name of the horse he had chosen today. He and Crow had taken the day off from selling papers to just relax and maybe win a small amount of money, though in Race's experience, the latter was unlikely. "Lightning Silver Victor."  
  
"What's wid all these weird names? Why can't they's just name the damn horse 'Bob' or 'Pete'? Why's it gots tah be all crazy?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest, love." He laced his fingers with hers and smiled. "But look, 'Ol Silver is in the top five. If he finishes wid that same status, we'se can win a dollar at the least."  
  
Crow laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Brace yourself, sugah. Wid a dollar, we'se can eat fer a week and treat our friends fer a few meals too!"  
  
They cuddled together closer as the horses neared their last lap. Lightning Silver Victor began to gather speed, and soon, he passed two horses in front of him, kicking up soft dirt into their riders' faces. He was rather scrawny, with a coat that was of the ugliest shade of grey, and that particular day, Race had been the only person to place a bet on him. It wasn't a surprise though. The horse had been on a losing streak for two months now, and eventually, all of its original fans had betrayed it for the younger horses that placed first through third.  
  
"Oh my god! Our horse is in second place now! Race, stand up! Look!!!" The both of them rose to their feet, despite the yells from behind for them to sit back down.  
  
"Holy shit!" Race could not keep his eyes off the track for the next handful of seconds. This could not be happening to him. Things this good never happened to him. In all his years of selling at the tracks, he had never won a bid! This was too good to be true. He grabbed a piece of skin from his arm and pinched as hard as he could, letting out a small yelp in pain. This was not a dream; that was for sure.  
  
"Race!! He's gunna win! He's gunna WIN!!"  
  
"No, don't say that," he said, covering her mouth with his hand. "Youse is gunna jinx it!"  
  
Lightning Silver Victor seemed to have been saving his full potential until now, for just as the finish line was mere yards away, the grey horse broke into the fastest dash anyone present had ever seen an animal partake. His bony legs stretched out to take large leaps and his rough mane glided in the wind like a kite's ribbon. And when everyone was positive that he would only be a runner up that day, Silver showed he had other intentions. In one final prance, he was ahead of the former first-place horse by half a foot, and in a breathtaking moment, he had become the new champion.  
  
Race's jaw dropped open and he almost fell over when Crow jumped on him with a shriek of joy.  
  
"Congratulations, Lightning Silver Victor," a man with a microphone said from the winner's booth below, as he placed a large wreath around the horse's neck. "You have reclaimed the crown for your own finally. We commend you." Turning away from the horse and its jockey, the man faced the bleachers of spectators and made a few announcements. "Remember folks, if you placed a bet on our champion horse today, you better claim your money from the ticket master! The estimated prize money for today's event is....250 dollars!"  
  
Race's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold into Crow's arms.  
  
  
  
More To Come!!! THANKS for all the REVIEWS so far! Don't start slacking on me now, okay? SUBMIT some REVIEWS! Tell me what ya thought about this chapter! I'll try to update sooner if I get alotta REVIEWS! Hee hee hee! Just click my favorite button down there on the left and SUBMIT like ya never submitted before. w00t w00t! 


	22. Here Comes The Bride

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks! And Lightning Silver Victor!  
  
A.N. Heya everyone! I feel so bad that my updates are once a week nowadays, but as most of you know, school is just evil like that. Worse of all, the story's almost over. :frowns: No more Spot and Phoenix, Jack and Clue, or Race and Crow. I was going to write a sequel, but I didn't want to go and ruin anything. You ever notice how most sequels totally suck? Oh well, Hahaha! I'm just rambling on now. I think I'll get on with Chapter 22.  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, Jack proposed to me this morning!!! I feel like I'se in some kind of dream, and I never wanna wake from it! Never in me life has I ever felt so exhilarated. All day, I'se was skipping around the lodging house, tellin people the news in between giggles. No one was really surprised, though. Gosh, this is definitely the best day of me life, and I think from here on out, it's only gunna get better! ~CLuE  
  
Clue closed her journal, smiling absentmindedly at the butterflies that fluttered about in her stomach. She knew at once that she was addicted to love, and wondered whether she would feel like this all the time. Someone entered the lodging house then, and she looked up from where she sat in the main room to see who it was. "Blink!"  
  
Blink waved and made his way over to her. "Heya Clue, how's it crackin?"  
  
"Blink! Jack proposed tah me this mornin!!" She jumped to her feet and hugged him tight.  
  
"Sweety, this is the sixth time youse tell me. Excited much?"  
  
"I'se just can't believe it," she replied in a giggle. "It's like one of those things that's too good tah be true, ya know?"  
  
"Well, there's yer future husband now," Blink said, motioning to Jack who had just entered into the room. "I leave youse two alone." He nudged her with an elbow and gave her a sly grin before joining Mush and Snoddy at a table where they were playing poker.  
  
Jack kept his eyes on Clue as he neared her, and wore a dashing smile that made the girl blush and turn away in embarrassment. She preoccupied herself with running two fingers through her hair to hide the redness in her cheeks. "Heya, love," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Don't get all shy on me again." He kissed her neck and left his lips there, as if in thought. "Ya know, I was sellin me papes before, and it suddenly dawned on me that I was engaged to the most perfect goil in the woild. Naturally, I had tah sell twice as fast just so that I could come home tah youse quicker."  
  
Clue turned around, a wide smile wiped across her face. "Jacky, that is the sweetest thing I'se ever hoid!" She kissed him and sighed happily. "I can't wait tah marry youse!" Jack grinned back and hugged her.  
  
Suddenly, someone barged through the front doors of the lodging house screaming. "Oh my god! We'se rich now! We'se filthy rich!!!" It was none other than Crow, with Race behind her looking dazed. "I can't believe it! Jack, look at this! I'se holding more than a dollar in me hands!"  
  
Jack took the money and counted it, his jaw dropping lower and lower when the amount surpassed the twenties. "Holy shit! Where'd youse get all this? Youse rob some hoity toity?"  
  
"Of coise not!" Crow answered, looking offended. "We'se placed a bet at the tracks and won!"  
  
Race nodded to confirm the statement. "Yea, it's the truth, cowboy. I'se actually won a bet for once." His voice was monotonous, though. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that he had supported a winning horse yet.  
  
"Wow, I'se so happy fer youse!" Clue said. "What are youse gunna do wid all the money?"  
  
Crow shrugged. "We have no idea! Maybe we should just save it or sumthin."  
  
"Jack and me is gettin married," Clue exclaimed out of nowhere.  
  
Race's expression completely changed. "WOW! Are youse serious? That's Great! When's the wedding? Damn, cowboy, I'se better be one of the groom's men! This is crazy! Congratulations!"  
  
The four friends stood looking at each other for what seemed an eternity. Clue looking hopeful, offered a radiant smile while Jack looked as if he wanted to ask a favor. Crow arched her eyebrows in confusion while Race scratched his head, knowing what would be following.  
  
"Alright," he said, groaning playfully. "So I'se thinkin youse want good ol' Race to give youse the best weddin ever, right?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot was just putting his hat on when Phoenix was awakening from sleep. She shivered slightly and wrapped the bed sheet around her to keep warm as she sat up. Spot glanced up at the window to his room-the pane he had broken the night Phoenix had gone out on a date with Race still needed to be fixed. With winter coming, the nights would only get colder.  
  
"Sleep well?" He asked from the chair upon which he sat.  
  
Phoenix grinned. "It was an eventful night." She blew him a kiss and laughed. "So we'se up kinda early, aint we?"  
  
"Yea. I'se figured the quicker we sell, the quicker we can just be alone and have time tah talk."  
  
"Youse act like we'se don't talk as we sell." She went into the washroom and waited for a reply.  
  
"I'se just wants yer full attention today." When she disappeared from sight, he pulled the ring box from the pocket of his pants and took one last glance at the ring he would present to Phoenix. He had done this once already, it wasn't anything new. But like the first time, what if it would not work out? What if somewhere down the road, Phoenix decided that she was wrong in saying she loved him? Spot leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. Why did everything have to be so hard!?  
  
"Me full attention?" She asked, coming back into the room and sitting on Spot's lap. "Youse always gots that." She teased him with a quick kiss and then snatched the hat from his head to place it atop hers. "Youse look cuter when I'se can see your hair."  
  
Spot smirked and rolled his eyes. "Would youse hurry up already!"  
  
"Calm down, Conlon. Youse actin as if yer life depends on the things that happen today!"  
  
Ironically, that was all too true, and the Brooklyn leader quieted down at those words. His life did depend on it! If Phoenix said no, he would be crushed! He would sooner throw himself into a freezing lake than hear her utter that one word. "I'se gunna wait outside," he said. He exited the room and climbed down the staircase to the main room of the lodging house, where only a few newsies were awake and ready to start a new day of work. Among them was Runner.  
  
"Heya!"  
  
Spot sighed and slumped against a wall. "I'se screwed, Run. I can't do it. I can't ask her."  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
"I'se aint ready. I mean, when she woke up this morning, she looked stunning, even though she was only wearin a simple nightshirt. She wouldn't wanna marry a guy like me!" Spot ran his fingers through his hair to loosen up his nerves. Runner was the only newsie he could ever spill out his feelings too, mostly because the younger newsie was not the gossip type who would go around telling people that the infamous king of New York actually was human and did get hurt sometimes.  
  
"I swear, sometimes I think youse were dropped as a baby! Of coise she loves you, Spot! Just as much as youse love her!"  
  
Spot shook his head. "I know she loves me. That aint the question. I'se just wonderin whether she loves me enough tah marry me."  
  
"I guess youse is just gunna have tah take a risk and ask."  
  
"Yea, I'se gunna definitely ask her today."  
  
"Ask who what?" Both boys spun around to see Phoenix standing before them, already dressed and ready to sell papers. She whore Spot's hat backwards and her eyes were narrowed as if she suspected something.  
  
Runner smirked. "I guess I'll go now." As he walked away, he could not help but sing under his breath, "here comes the bride...."  
  
More To Come! I know that was mad short! I'm so sorry! But I was in a rush to update and had to cut the chapter short so that you guys could read another addition. But I promise the next one will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW! Don't' slack on me, goils! I need those REVIEWS to keep on rolling in! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Love ya all! 


	23. All My Life

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks! And Lightning Silver Victor!  
  
A.N. Ah, the chapter the Spot and Phoenix fans have been waiting for. YAY! I'm so excited to be writing it. Muahaha! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. I hope everyone enjoys reading this new chapter! The song in this chapter is 'All My Life' by KC and Jo Jo. It's really pretty so download it sometime if you haven't heard it.  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
"Why was dear Runner singing the weddin march song this morning?" Phoenix stopped to call out an eccentric headline, which brought to her five buyers.  
  
Spot tensed at the question, but tried to play it off. "I think his sistah is gettin married or sumthin." He waited for the girl to collect her money and then took her hand in his as they walked through Brooklyn. "Anyways, I wanted tah talk tah youse about us."  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Now it was Phoenix's turn to tense up. Those few words usually came with bad news. Was Spot about to end the relationship? That was unthinkable! After all they had been through, it should be a sin for them to break up! "Is sumthin the mattah?"  
  
"No, no! Everything's great." He sighed and placed his stack of papers on the edge of the sidewalk, motioning to Phoenix to do the same thing. When she had, he pulled her close to him and smirked. "I'se wanted tah talk about wheah we'se headed in our relationship."  
  
Phoenix gave him a questioning look. "I don't think I'se understand."  
  
"We'se established the fact that we'se love each other, right?" She nodded. "Well, what is the next step people take when they's in love?" If he was not holding her as tight as he was, he might have trembled. His voice almost wavered as it came out, and he had to talk slowly to control it.  
  
"Uhm, they's get engaged?" She laughed and playfully shoved Spot away. "I know youse don't wanna get married! God, youse had me scared for a minute there!"  
  
Spot's heart sank as low as humanly possible. "Heh, marriage?! What do youse take me for?!" Inwardly, he was praying that she had taken him seriously. He shook his head trying to find the humor in it all and picked up his papers. Refused? And in such a blunt manner? This could not be happening! Why did she find it as a joke? He could not stay to figure it out. "Heya, Phoenix, I'se just remembered that I'se gotta deliver a message tah Jacky before the dance at Medda's tonight."  
  
"Aint that why youse gots messenger newsies?"  
  
"This is a personal message," he lied, rolling his eyes. "I'll catch up wid ya at Tibby's latah, okay?" She agreed and kissed him goodbye, a kiss that he almost flinched at, though he knew not why. He winked at her and then turned away to make for Manhattan.  
  
Not a minute had passed before the tears were rolling down his face haphazardly, threatening to drown him in all his pain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The old salesman studied his inventory list long and hard, his lips turned into a frown as he realized that he had exceeded his monthly budget. The figures on the checkbook before him seemed to be working against him; in no time, he would be out of a job. He buried his face in his hands in shame. This business had been in the family for many generations. He could not lose it now!  
  
The front door to his store slammed open, bringing him back from his reveries in a startling manner. Was it a customer perhaps? Someone interested in helping him out financially. He squinted his eyes to see through the dim lighting of the room and smiled at the sight. "Ah, young man. What brings you back here?"  
  
"I'se came tah return the ring." Spot Conlon came into the light  
  
"Why, your eyes are red, as if you've been crying all day!" The man's expression turned to one of sympathetic grief.  
  
"Thanks for pointin it out."  
  
The old man came from behind the counter and approached him. "What on earth happened? Please don't tell me that your plans went wrong!"  
  
Spot smirked sardonically. "Apparently, the goil thinks me marryin her is some big joke tah laugh at. I hadn't even proposed yet and she was already laughin. I mean, I thought she'd be anxious tah hear what I had tah say. It looked more as if she was stoppin me from askin the big question."  
  
"I am sorry, my boy. Quite a tragic story that is! Yet, I feel obliged to ask you something. Do you still love this girl?"  
  
"More than anything," Spot answered, wiping his eyes with the back of a hand with a sniffle. He had not even known love before Phoenix came along. His feelings for her defined the word.  
  
"Then you must fight to win her over! So she thought it all rather comical; is that going to stop you? My bet is that she is simply afraid of losing love when she has finally found it. Running away in tears whenever this happens, though, only shows your cowardice! You have to stay and stand tall; so that she can be assured that you will always be there for her, that love is eternal."  
  
Spot was rather insulted at having been called a coward. The fearless leader of New York's best newsies was not a 'coward'. On the contrary, he was a legendary hero many younger newsies aspired to resemble! However, he supposed the man was right in some respect. Wouldn't a hero struggle endlessly for a cause they knew to be the truth? "Why should I'se do?"  
  
"There are many things you can do," the old man said. "You have to find which better suits you."  
  
Spot nodded and drummed his fingers against the ringbox he held in his hand. This would have to be something big and loud. Something that would not only catch Phoenix's attention, but the entire newsie population! If he confessed something in front of so many people, it might somehow show that he meant what he said. "I'se gots it!" He sprang into a run and rushed out of the store in excitement, only to come back in when a few seconds had passed to shout out a forgotten appreciation. "Thanks!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Spot, what are youse doing in Manhattan?" Crow took a long drag on her cigarette and then exhaled smoke into the Brooklyn leader's face with a grin.  
  
Spot waved the smoke away, snatched the cigarette from her hand, and threw it to the ground where he crushed it to bits with his foot. "Youse ever get stage fright when youse were performin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When youse performed," Spot sighed. "Were youse ever shy?"  
  
Crow played with one of her black curls and pursed her lips. "I was the foist few times I guess, but I'se got over it. Why?"  
  
"Could youse teach me how tah not freak out when youse is in front of a big audience?"  
  
"Yer the damn leadah of Brooklyn. Shouldn't youse have crap like that downpack?" She took out another cigarette only to have it taken away by an angry Spot. She groaned in annoyance and stood to her feet, pushing him back. "What's wid yer sudden interest in this business anyways?"  
  
Spot glared at her. "Would youse just teach me?"  
  
"Fine!" the girl agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Medda smoothed out the wrinkles in her violet dress with a sense of superiority and approached the newsie so many feared with reason to put him in his place. Spot Conlon. He had started a riot last time; a riot that had led to bloodshed and a full-blown investigation carried out by the bulls when nearby tenants reported having heard loud shrieks of noise. She could not have any of that in her performance hall! It was not meant to settle scores from the streets at all! It was a place of entertainment, and she had opened its doors for the newsies only because she felt the young men and women needed something to look forward to every week. She would not hesitate to remind either one of them, especially the most respected leader of all time, that she did not have to be so benevolent.  
  
"Evening, Spot."  
  
Spot looked up, startled by the sight of Medda before him. She looked so stunningly beautiful tonight and it was all he could do to keep a calm composure. "Heya, Medda. How's it rollin?"  
  
"Pray tell, who will fall at your merciless hands tonight?" She crossed her arms and pursed her bright lips much as a strict school teacher would when disappointed with a student's performance in her class, but the playful sparkle in her eyes gave her away and Spot smirked.  
  
"Ah, "I'se sorry 'bout that. But it was very important business and if it didn't happen any sooner, New Yawk would be a livin hell. Forgive me?"  
  
Medda sighed at the pout the boy was giving her and shook her head with a smile. As much as she tried to discipline the newsies, they always won her heart over. "All right, Spot, but only because you are one of Kelly's best friends." She let him kiss her hand and then laughed. "So, I heard you were lookin to surprise a lady friend tonight. Are you ready?"  
  
Spot looked back in search of Phoenix and upon seeing the girl make her way over to him, he grinned. "Yea, and not just any goil either." He leaned in closer and in a whisper added, "I think this may be me soulmate." Medda's raised her eyebrows in amusement as Spot rose from his seat and pulled Phoenix into his arms.  
  
"Spot!" Phoenix exclaimed happily, giving him a light peck on the lips. "Youse couldn't even escort yer goil tah this little dance!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear. "Yer so confusin."  
  
"I'se thinks youse were quite capable of putting one foot in front of the other. Ya didn't need me tah help ya walk over heah. 'Sides, I was busy gettin sumthin fer youse. It's a really special gift and I hope youse'll like it."  
  
Phoenix placed two fingers over his lips and traced their smoothness. "I'd like anything ya gave me, Conlon."  
  
"Great!" He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "Lemme go get it and I'll be right back, alright?" He was gone before she could answer, leaving her to take a seat at Jack's table.  
  
~~~  
  
Phoenix drummed her fingers on the table at which she sat and rolled her emerald green eyes at the endless terms of endearment Jack was using on Clue. It was adorable the first few times, but once the couple had talked in the most sappiest tones for almost twenty minutes, she could do nothing more than groan in annoyance. One would think that Jack had not seen Clue in months the way he was washing her in compliments and such. Phoenix tried to occupy herself with fixing one of the sequins on her turquoise dress or with rearranging her flaming hair, but eventually her eyes only fell onto Race and Crow, who were busying themselves with 'getting to know each other' in their own special way.  
  
Phoenix sighed and looked about her for Spot. He said he would be right back with the surprise he had given her, but for the length of time he had been gone, she was beginning to think that he had not even purchased the gift yet! She rested her elbows onto the table and buried her face in her arms. She hated being alone even in the midst of a large group, even if she was accustomed to it. Finally deciding that she could not take any more of this, she scooted back her chair, stood to her feet, and proceeded to walk out of the building.  
  
"Heya Newsies, What's New?!" The crowds of boys around burst into cheers for their favorite performer and numerous whistles pierced the air in light tunes. Phoenix glanced up at Medda on stage and continued to walk away. "Tonight we have a very special performance from one of your very own Brooklynites!" A thunder of applause erupted and Phoenix shot another glimpse at the stage. She could not think of any girls from Brooklyn who had spoken of putting on a presentation tonight. Perhaps Medda had made a mistake in that sense. No one from Spot's borough would ever sing their heart out in front of their peers. "There's not a newsie in this room who hasn't heard of him! Straight from the part of New York that raises our best fighters and sling-shooters, here's his high and mighty, the infamous Spot Conlon!!!"  
  
Surprised by the announcement of their leader's name, most of the Brooklyn newsies did not know whether to roar in laughter at the obvious joke, or applaud respectfully in case Medda had her facts correct. Manhattan was in the best of moods either way, as were the other boroughs, and they went on with their cheers. Then, from behind the thick red curtains that draped from the ceiling of the stage, a thin figured emerged from the shadows into the spotlight. Blinking at the strong light that shone upon him, he held his hand to his eyes, but when his sight adjusted, he smirked at his audience. He could only see those seated in the first few rows, but he knew most of New York's newsies were present and watching his every move. It was none other than Spot Conlon.  
  
He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, afterwards clasping them in front of him in contemplation. Crow's lessons on stage fright had certainly come in handy, but he still felt goosebumps creep up his arms. The newsies making up his audience looked on expectantly, waiting to see what the Brooklyn leader intended to do. "Uhm.heya guys." Spot waved at everyone and walked the length of the stage with ease, as if he owned it.  
  
Phoenix's jaw dropped open. She had to pull out the nearest chair and slump onto it before her knees gave out under her. What was going on? She was so confused and had no idea whether this had anything to do with her surprise. Her cheeks became red hot and her heart sped up.  
  
"As youse all know," Spot continued, projecting his voice so that all may here, "me and Phoenix is going out and we'se been a couple fer a while now."  
  
He saw a few heads nod in acknowledgement. "Well, even before we'se started going out, I knew that I loved her tah death. She was poifect fer me. Everything I could ever want in a goil, Phoenix was the natural embodiment of. She's got brains and humor, and she's hot as hell."  
  
A few catcalls were made, but Spot held his hands up so that the newsies would let him finish. Phoenix on the other hand, tried to hide her face from anyone that might recognize her. She blushed fiercely and kept her eyes on Spot. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up for everyone to see. "Fer those of youse out there who is dense, this is an engagement ring I had bought fer the goil, hoping tah ask her tah be me wife. But things didn't woik out as I would've liked."  
  
Silence, as all those present no longer found the need to laugh at the would-be joke. Phoenix gasped. Spot was going to ask her to marry him? She realized her mistake at laughing at him earlier that morning all of a sudden. He had been ready to propose, yet she had ridiculed him! How terrible of her! She had meant to do no such thing. "Well, I learned earlier today, that if things run contrary to the way youse wanted them to, then youse gotta either flow wid the times indifferently, or make a stand."  
  
He smirked mischievously, but rather embarrassingly at the same time. "And I decided that I would make that stand tonight." He grabbed a microphone off the stand it had been situated on downstage in a sheepish manner, and nodded to someone down below in the orchestra pit, as if telling them he would be starting something soon. Spot brought the microphone to his face and searched his audience for the one his next words were aimed at. And then he saw her. He cleared his throat and exhaled a large breath of air. He could not believe he was doing this, but it was all worth it, wasn't it?  
  
The orchestra begun playing a lovely tune that could strike up passion in any hopeless romantic within seconds. The intensity at which it cresendoed into towards its end was merely beautiful and many couples seated nearby found the need to cuddle up close together. Soon following, there was a voice.  
  
***I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you,  
  
And I will never find another lover, more precious than you, more precious than you,  
  
Girl, you are, close to me you're like my mother, close to me you're like my father, close to me you're like my sister, close to me you're like my brother,  
  
And you are the only one, my everything, and for you this song I sing  
  
And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
And all my life, I've prayed from someone like you. And I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too...***  
  
Spot was singing! It was inconceivable, yet it was happening. Not that anyone minded. As they found out throughout the song, the Brooklyn leader had the voice of an angel. Every word was articulated perfectly and behind the lyrics, they could feel the love by which he sang.  
  
*** I promise to never fall in love with a stranger, you're all I'm thinking of,  
  
I praise the Lord above, for sending me a love. I cherish every hug,  
  
I really love you...  
  
And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you, and I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
And all my life, I've prayed from someone like you. And I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too...***  
  
The orchestra played their last chords and the next sounds in the room was the thunderous standing ovation Spot received. There were shouts, screams, whistles, and claps. The Brooklyn leader smirked and rolled his eyes, trying to brush off the panic he was really in. There was one last thing he needed to do. He jumped off the stage, still with microphone in hand, and walked over to where Phoenix sat. He dropped to one knee and looked her in the eyes, measuring her feelings up in that brief glance before he spoke. "Phoenix...I, I love youse." She nodded and he took out the ring he had shown to everyone earlier, holding it in the palm of his hand innocently. "Make me life complete and marry me?"  
  
The tears that had been welling up in Phoenix's eyes since Spot began singing now slid down her face freely. She got down on her knees as well, still crying, and leaned in to give him the longest kiss either had ever known. Oblivious to the crowd they had drawn, they parted from the kiss and stared at each other. Phoenix wiped her tears away and smiled. "I love ya, Conlon. Of coise I'll marry youse." She would have said more, but Spot had pressed his lips against hers instantly.  
  
She found that she did not mind the interruption.  
  
  
  
Two more chapters to go! W00t w00t! I want to thank everyone for bearing with me and being patient in waiting for updates. It's been really hard trying to write nice long chapters for youse, while also doing my tedious homework as well. Thanks for all the REVIEWS! Please REVIEW this chapter just as diligently as you have the others!! Hahaha! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! We all know how much I love those things. Send me more, please? I'm still excited about breaking a hundred, by the way. My new goal is 125! C'mon, we can do it! Thanks everyone! Love ya all! 


	24. The Wedding

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks! And Lightning Silver Victor!  
  
A.N. Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! Sorry, sorry! I have actually been paying more focus on a few other stories that I'm writing at the moment. Plus, I'm reading four books simultaneously, and also, I've had my baby nephew over a lot this week, and as any writer knows, one can not write when a baby is screaming their lungs out in a nearby room. Heehaw. Well anywho, enough blabbering on my part, on to chapter 24!  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
  
  
~**the wedding**~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yesterday was me and Jack's wedding!!! :sighs: It was definitely the best day of me life. Everything was perfect and beautiful. Me dress was gorgeous with long lacey sleeves, velvet embroidery, and precious sequins all over. I felt like a princess. Spot escorted me down the aisle since he's the closet thing to a brother I'se gots, and when I saw Jack, my heart leapt. He looked so sharp in a tuxedo with his hair combed back and all... :giggles:  
  
Anyways, the ceremony was about twenty minutes long, and as Jack and me were exchanging our vows, we just stared into each other's eyes, oblivious to the world around us. It was so special! When he put the wedding ring on my finger, he held my hand so delicately...  
  
Then of course, the best part came. When the priest said that Jack could kiss me, he didn't hesitate at all! On the contrary, he leaned in quite suavely and pressed his lips against mine in the sweetest embrace. Naturally, all our friends were making catcalls and I blushed the darkest shade of red ever known to man! :smiles: But it was okay with me. I realized how blessed I was in finding someone who returns my unconditional love at such a young age. Some people go through life never knowing such a partner.  
  
The honeymooning was the best part, though I will not go into detail since the events still make me giggle excessively and blush all the more. Let's just say, it was total bliss.  
  
Onto other matters, the wedding of Spot and Phoenix is today actually. Phoenix is staying in Manhattan until the ceremony begins and she seems extremely nervous, but overall happy. Right now, she is being fitted into her dress, which is just as lovely as mine was, and is debating over whether she should wear her hair up or down. Jack is over in Brooklyn with Spot, as are Racetrack, Blink, Mush, and Snoddy, trying to calm his high and mighty down about getting married. :laughs: I suppose we all get nervous at times, no matter who you are. Well, I have to go now. Phoenix is about to break down in tears because she does not like the hairstyle Princess just gave her. I'll write to you later!  
  
~Clue  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright, so youse already dropped off the flowers at the church?" Mush and Blink nodded. Twenty-eight bouquets of Easter Lilies had been ordered for Phoenix's wedding to be placed on the pews on each side of the velvet-carpeted aisle of the cathedral. Having just been freshly shipped in today, it was Mush and Blink's job to pick them up and bring them to the girls at the church who would be decorating.  
  
Spot continued pacing. "And youse, Runner, youse gots the ring?"  
  
Runner fished into the pocket of his new suit and brought out a tiny box, prying it open to show the Brooklyn leader that the wedding band was still cushioned inside. Then, before Spot could ask for the next item, Runner walked over to a table and held up the small, satin pillow upon which the ring would be situated for the ceremony.  
  
"Good," Spot said, nodding. "Jack, is youse or Racetrack walkin her down the aisle?"  
  
"It really doesn't matter so long as one of us does it," Jack replied.  
  
"It matters tah me!"  
  
Jack sighed, but Racetrack stepped forward and said, "if youse don't mind, Spot, I think I should walk her down since I'se close tah her and all. I mean, she's like a sistah tah me by now. We'se best friends and all."  
  
"Sounds good tah me," said the Brooklyn leader, patting Race on the back, "just don't forget!" They all laughed, somewhat lightening the mood. "Now Specs said he was playin the organ, right?" He received a few nods in affirmation. "What about the flower goil? Did we'se get a flower goil yet?"  
  
Runner gulped down hard. He knew he had forgotten something! "Uh, Spot? Don't soak me or anything, but I'se kinda..."  
  
"Don't tell me youse forgot tah ask Snitch if his little sistah could be the flower goil!!!" Spot stormed over to his messenger newsie and waited for an explanation. Just then, David came into the lodging house.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Sarah's got a fever and so I had to make breakfast for my younger cousins who came to visit with us. Did I miss anything?"  
  
Spot's face lightened up. "Davey, is one of yer cousins a goil?"  
  
"Uhm, Ruthie is. Why?"  
  
"Around how old?"  
  
"She just turned six this past week. Why?"  
  
"Poifect!" Spot exclaimed, a grin replacing his worried look.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoenix looked into the mirror when the Manhattan newsgirls were done messing with her hair and her jaw dropped open in utter mortification. "Pigtails?!!?"  
  
Princess groaned. This was the fourth hairstyle they had tried on the girl, but each time something had to be wrong with it. "They's aint pigtails, so tah speak. They's 'French-braided' pigtails. There is a difference."  
  
"I look like a preschooler!"  
  
Clue pursed her lips and sat down with crossed arms. "Phoenix, I think they's is cute. If youse don't decide on sumthin soon enough, youse is gunna be late to yer own weddin!"  
  
"I don't wanna look cute!" Phoenix moped. "It's me weddin day, not me foist birthday!!"  
  
Crow began undoing the pigtails. "Since we'se lost so much time already, we'se gunna kill three boids wid one stone. Clue, youse do her manicure while Princess does her makeup while I woik on another hair style, okay?"  
  
The two other girls agreed and began working away on the bride. Clue, who had just been in Phoenix's position less than twenty-four hours ago, knew what probably was going on in the girl's head. Since she wished someone had been comforting her during all the preparations, she figured Phoenix might want the same. As she filed down the girl's nails, she asked, "Are youse getting cold feet yet?"  
  
Phoenix frowned. "Me feet have been cold fer a week now, and have yet to warm up." The others laughed lightly and tried to cheer her up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Spot, if youse don't stop pacing, I'se gunna tie ya tah a chair!" Runner grinned and took a cigarette out of his pocket, intending to light it, but Spot snatched it from his fingers and glared at him.  
  
"How many times do I'se gots tah tell youse that smokin is bad fer yer health?"  
  
Runner rolled his eyes. When Spot was not yelling at his mistakes or trying to set an example for him, he was lecturing like an annoying parent. "What is I'se gunna do when youse is gone, Conlon? I'se gunna have tah find someone else tah be me muddah."  
  
"Ha ha," Spot said sarcastically, yet for a moment, they both shared a reminiscent look, as if mourning over something from their pasts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, goils! Bring Phoenix the mirror!" Crow and Princess stood back with expectant looks on their faces as Clue hesitantly handed the bride mirror.  
  
Phoenix slowly flipped the mirror over so that she was looking at her reflection. She gasped in amazement and her eyes watered. "Oh god, I'se never looked so beautiful!"  
  
Princess let out a sigh of relief. "Glad youse like it, but don't start cryin or youse is gunna smudge the mascara!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The newsies settled down into their seats at the cathedral and quieted down once the orchestra began playing a delicate tune. At the front of the sanctuary, Spot stood before the priest, looking more handsome than ever he did.  
  
The orchestra continued playing, and soon enough, the doors at the back of the church opened. The first couple to walk the aisle was David's cousin, Ruthie, and Runner. The Brooklyn newsies could not help but snicker at the look on Runner's face at having to hold the hand of a child who tossed white rose petals to the carpet with giggles. Next in line were the three groomsmen and bridesmaids. Blink and Princess walked together with bright smiles on their faces, followed by Mush and Crow, and then Jack and Clue-the happiest couple of them all.  
  
The orchestra finished the song they were playing just as Jack and Clue had made it to the front of the sanctuary. A second later, Specs filled the room with the delightful wedding march song on the organ. All eyes fell onto the doorway as Race took his place at the start of the aisle with Phoenix at his side, her face hidden under her lacey veil. They made their way towards a smirking Spot in step, even though Phoenix had insisted that she be left to skip down the aisle to avoid conformity. In the long run, she had been persuaded to have a somewhat traditional wedding.  
  
Specs played the last bar of music when he saw Phoenix standing before Spot, and let the vibrations of the organ pipes echo throughout the room. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man with this woman..." As much as Spot had been waiting for this moment all his life, he could not bring himself to listen to the words that the priest spoke. Phoenix looked so radiant even from behind her veil. He mouthed, "I love you" to her, and grinned when she did the same. "And now for the rings..." Spot turned around to receive the ring from Runner. He took Phoenix's hand in his, and slid it onto the appropriate finger, never once taking his eyes off her. When it was time to recite the vows, they interlocked hands and spoke exclusively to each other, much as Jack and Clue had done. Then, came the question that would determine it all. "Andrew Spot Conlon, do you take Mercy Phoenix Dupont to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Spot whispered.  
  
"And Mercy Phoenix Dupont, do you take Andrew Spot Conlon to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Phoenix smiled.  
  
"Then, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May no man on earth separate what God has joined together in heaven. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Spot lifted Phoenix's veil and kissed his new wife so passionately, many began to make catcalls at the couple. The entire congregation burst out laughing and cheered them on. When their lips parted, Spot and Phoenix looked up at their friends and laughed as well, only to be showered in thrown grains of rice.  
  
  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER TO COME! But until that fateful day, PLEASE REVIEW! We're on 139 right now and I just want to thank everybody for bringing me up to that number! Yay! I love you guys so much! My new and final goal is 150, though, so don't start slacking on me! Send those REVIEWS in! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! We can do it! SUBMIT those REVIEWS! Love ya all! 


	25. Epilogue

DISCALIMER: Yada, yada, yada. Newsies belong to Disney. Phoenix, Salsa, and Clue belong to me, though! Muah ha! Oh, and so does Crow! And Doctor Reynald too! And Blackjack too! And Runner! And Bricks! And Lightning Silver Victor!  
  
A.N. OMG. You Guys have no idea what happened when I was typing up the HUGE thank you list for the finale of this story!!! When I was Just about done with the whole thing, I accidentally pressed some key on the keyboard that totally erased EVERYTHING!! I was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :SIGH: I wanted to update the next chapter for everybody, though, as soon as possible. So I just want you all to know that I DO appreciate all your reviews!!!  
  
You guys have been GREAT!!! Some of you were just flat-out HILARIOUS and others were incredibly SWEET!! I love all you NEW REVIWERS too! You guys rock!!! Thanks for not being daunted by over 20 chapters!!! Muahahaha! And the people who've been with me since the earlier chapters, I love ya guys!! Thanks for sticking with the story and being diligent reviewers, and for not abandoning me!! Heehee!!! I seriously Love You All, and I'm so sorry that my darn keyboard ERASED all the personal thank you's............ :Cries:  
  
But It will not stop me from typing out ALL the names of my reviewers!!!! Muahahahah!!! Here we go:  
  
Gemini Kelly, Candi Kane, Gypsy, Snuggles, Lange, Thunderstorm, Mads and Alex, Doll Face, Sweets, Amber, Brenna, Chachi, BitterSweet, Pecan, Anonymous, Kirkin, NMChist, Ashley, Daknick, Tiger, Cards, falco, lncdaydreamer, Lai, CrazyBeautifulDru, Rabbit, Soaker, Mel, Kathryn Mason- Skyes, Tanzanite, Terri...........  
  
If anyone was left out by accident, don't be hostile!!! You might have submitted a review AFTER I posted this up, but if I overlooked your name from a earlier review, I am sooooooo SORRY!! Ya know I love ya too, though.  
  
WOW, what is that?! 31 REVIEWERS!! WOOOHOOO!! Thanks so much, everybody!!! I'm so happy now knowing I had this many people reading my story and all. :sighs: Well, it's been great writing for you all, I absolutely loved it!! You Guys RULE!!!  
  
Muahahahahah! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW AFTER READING THIS FINAL CHAPTER!!! I mean, it IS the ending, afterall. LoL!! Thankz Again!!!  
  
**CARRYIN DA BANNER**  
  
  
  
Sugar and Spice and A Little Bit of Vice  
  
  
  
Upon reaching his eighteenth birthday, Spot Conlon bequeathed the Brooklyn Lodging House to Runner. Adjusting under the new leadership had been hard at first for all the Brooklyn newsies, but soon enough, Runner had obtained the necessary tough persona and things began to run smoother, with a few exceptions give or take. Quite a number of fights had broken out in the streets of the infamous borough over mild disagreements despite Runner's attempts to restore peace. Whenever Spot asked him if he needed help, he always shook his head firmly, refusing to gain respect from Brooklyn only because its former leader demanded it from them. Runner would climb the social ladder on his own, though he did appreciate Spot's concern. It was merely that he did not want his boys to like him only because it is what Spot wished. He would have to live independently someday. As much as Runner loved Spot, he could not always ask his highly respected cousin for help all the time.  
  
Race and Crow visited the Sheepshead races often after Lightning Silver Victor had won them the 250 dollars. After a few months, the couple had become quite clever in their betting techniques and many a time they had claimed large money prizes much to their delight. It was from this new capital that they were able to buy new clothes and other gifts for their friends. They were also able to loan money to those in need. Once, Spot had asked to borrow a few hundred dollars.  
  
Race had arched an eyebrow. "Youse kiddin, right?"  
  
"It's fer a friend of mines," Spot pleaded. "A real nice old man like Kloppman. He's helped me out a lot and now he needs my help. Please, Race? Be a pal."  
  
Race reluctantly agreed. After all, he had everything he had ever prayed for. A permanent box at the Sheepshead races, plenty of valuable possessions, and a beautiful fiancé who loved him dearly. He and Crow were scheduled to be married in the coming spring. Until then, Crow performed at the daytime 'clean' shows Medda put on each week. An acting agency spotted the girl one afternoon, and thinking her magnificent, had cast her for the lead female role in a popular drama.  
  
The old man Spot had wanted to help was none other than the salesclerk at the ring shop who had encouraged the boy to follow his heart. With the money Spot had given him, the old man was able to pay off all his debts and establish a new shop in upper state New York. After purchasing a larger selection of rings and adding a few touches to the new store, business was ever booming. His store was known far and wide throughout the nation and aristocrats of high status traveled great lengths merely to purchase items from the high-class store. The old man retired at the age of 75, leaving the family business to his great-grandson who was then 15 years old.  
  
Jack Kelly and wife Clue moved to Santa Fe, New Mexico a week after their wedding-the Manhattan Lodging House was put under the leadership of Blink, who began to date Princess afterwards. Jack purchased a small ranch on an acre of land where he daily rode his neighbor's horse for an hour at a time until he one day took up rodeo sports and competed on a professional level with other cowboys. Meanwhile, Clue bettered her writing skills and eventually published a novel that many grew to love. Six novels later, she became a best seller.  
  
Spot and Phoenix moved out of the lodging house and into a lovely Victorian townhouse in Queens once they had saved enough money to do so. Under the financial aid of his old ring shop friend, Spot studied law at a nearby university. He was a great debater and had the proper rough-edged severity to be an attorney, and so greatly prospered at his work. Phoenix joined an anti-conformist group she had read about in the papers and after years of hard work, she became one of its main speakers for women rights. Her powerful speeches had great effects and the union succeeded in many of its fights. A few years later, she and Spot were the proud parents of twins- a boy and a girl. The children were named D'angelo and Bethany Conlon and never had to suffer the rough lives the newsies had always known. Nevertheless, they would occasionally sell papers when they were old enough to do so just for sport.  
  
Naturally, their newsie names were Spot Jr. and Dot.  
  
  
  
  
  
@--}--- **~the end~** 


End file.
